Naruto Kaiten
by Lord Karyatoz
Summary: A los 17 años Naruto es considerado alguien en la aldea de Konoha. La llegada de su mejr amigo cambiara un poco las cosas, y un enemigo mucho mas poderoso que Akatsuki acecha en la oscuridad. NaruHina SasuSaku
1. Neblina

**Neblina**

La neblina se extendía cada vez más y dificultaba la visión de la alta montaña que se erigía en la parte final de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Los orgullosos rostros de los 5 Hokages apenas se podían ver, sin embargo ésta no evitaba que se escuchara una conversación en la sala del actual Hokage.

-Por favor Lady Tsunade, yo también soy un Jounin y ni siquiera he intentado postular a los cazadores ANBU, como lo va a poner a él de líder, ¿si tan sólo lleva 3 días como un Jounin?

-Cálmate, Iruka. Sé que aún es muy joven, pero ha demostrado ser mucho más fuerte que como eras tú a su edad, y además él tiene méritos, sabes que asesinó al traidor de Sao, y sólo cuando era aún un Chunin.

-Pero él es tan sólo…

-Ya no es un niño Iruka. Ya han pasado los tiempos en que lo perseguías cuando hacía una de sus travesuras. Además, él es el portador del Zorro de las Nueve Colas… ¿no es así?

-Pero poner a Naruto al cuidado de la aldea…

-Como te dije Iruka, él ya no es un niño, y ha pasado por incluso más cosas que las que pasaría un Jounin de la edad de Kakashi.

-Por favor, no mencione a Kakashi.

Lady-Hokage abrió los ojos y miró a Iruka directamente a los ojos.

-Kakashi fue un gran ninja, y ahora es considerado un Sannin. No veo por que no tuviera que hablar de él.

-Usted no entiende, Lady-Hokage, Kakashi era uno de mis mejores amigos, y yo no pude estar a su lado cuando él murió.

-Sin embargo, su legado ha quedado en Naruto.

-Era eso lo que más lo caracterizaba. Naruto lo debe llevar con orgullo. Después de todo, él fue su maestro.

-Espero que te quede claro Iruka, que yo creo que Naruto es muy capaz para el puesto que le estoy dando en la aldea. Deberías confiar más en él.

Iruka se paró de la silla y enrumbó hacia la ventana.

-¿Dónde está él, ahora?

-Me dijo que iría al bosque un momento, creo que se fue con Hinata Hyugga.

-Aún recuerdo cuando ambos estaban en la academia. Ella estaba a todas luces perdidamente enamorada de Naruto, aunque él nunca se dio cuenta hasta ahora. Pero me da gusto verlo tan feliz como aquel día en que le di mi protector. Estaba tan emocionado…

-Aunque ya es casi un hombre… sigue con sus mismas costumbres.

-Sí, aún le gusta mucho ir al Ichiraku Ramen, sin embargo está mucho más feliz cuando va acompañado.

-He pasado varias veces por ahí, nunca se le ve sin Hinata-chan.

-Por cierto, que sabe del otro miembro de su equipo… Sakura Haruno.

-Se supone que regresaría esta semana. Ya ha pasado fuera casi seis meses. A Naruto le gustará verla otra vez.

-Creo que me ha quedado claro, Lady-Hokage. Usted tenía razón, debo confiar más en Naruto, pues él es como si fuera mi hijo.

Lady-Hokage asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió. Iruka se despidió con la mano y salió de la habitación. Luego se sentó en su escritorio y siguió trabajando.

La neblina se hacía densa en la entrada. Los guardias estaban alertas y constantes por si ocurriera algo. Una sombra apareció en el camino, vistiendo un traje largo con nubes rojas bañado en sangre. Los guardias se aprestaron con las armas a punto, pero entonces sintieron cada uno un sueño terrible, y no pudieron resistir el llamado de sus cuerpos, quedándose dormidos en poco tiempo. La figura prestó poca atención a los guardias y siguió caminando envuelta en un halo de soledad y poder.

Cerca de ahí había dos personas enmascaradas, una de ellas vestida de naranja y negro, y la otra, una chica, vestía una especie de uniforme de batalla

Negro. La figura de naranja estaba apoyada contra un árbol mientras observaba como la otra tenía un globo en la mano, que se le rompía a cada rato. Mientras él observaba, la figura de negro cayó de rodillas debido al cansancio que se debía a la poderosa técnica del _Rasengan _(Bola Espiral).

Cuando ella cayó de rodillas, él se levantó perezosamente y fue hacia la chica.

-Deberías tener un poco más de concentración, Hinata-chan. Dentro del globo debería estar así. Le mostró la mano donde un poderoso chakra azul se espiralaba como un pequeño tifón.

Ella le miró, e intentó pararse, pero estaba demasiado cansada. Él, se quitó la máscara revelando a un joven de 17 años con el pelo rubio enmarañado y los ojos de un vívido azul, que le sonreía. En un acto de caballerosidad él la cargó con los dos brazos.

-Deberíamos volver a la aldea.-Ella sonrió y se acurrucó más en el pecho del joven.

Él comenzó a saltar de rama en rama de los gigantescos árboles del bosque de Konoha, y la neblina empezó a hacerse más densa. Fue entonces que Naruto sintió la poderosa presencia de aquel que fuera su mejor amigo, y su más poderoso rival. Él sabía que Hinata no la podía sentir, pero él sintió escalofríos al sentir tal poder. Paró en una de las ramas, y Hinata se mostró sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto-kun?

-Hinata-respondió- Quiero que vayas a Konoha y le avises a Lady-Hokage, de que Sasuke Uchiha ha vuelto a la aldea.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha? No es…

-Sí, es él. Hinata por favor debes salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.

Ella se bajó de sus brazos, y él, sorpresivamente la tomó del brazo, la acercó a su rostro y la besó en los labios. Ella no lo rechazó y puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras disfrutaban de la dulce sensación del cálido beso. Él se separó, le tomó las manos, y le dijo:

-Hinata, es muy posible… que no salga vivo de esto.

Ella sintió un profundo terror y lo abrazó, y aunque quería decirle que no fuera, y que huyera con ella, sabía que Naruto nunca viviría tranquilo si es que no consumaba la rivalidad que tenía con el último descendiente de los Uchiha.

-Esto es para que sepas lo que siento por ti. Ahora ve Hinata… y no me esperes.

Entonces ella se separó, y se sacó del cuello un guardapelo, y se lo entregó a Naruto en la mano. Sin decir nada más, se alejó. Naruto observo donde desaparecía la figura de Hinata y luego enrumbó en sentido contrario.

Reproducir: Sasuke´s Theme

Mientras la sombra se hacía mas oscura entre la neblina, el paso lento era cada vez más audible con la respiración acompasada y fría.

-Sabía que regresarías.-dijo una voz en medio de la niebla.

-Esa voz…, por qué no la recuerdo….

-¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí, Sasuke?

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Sabes quién soy…

-No no lo sé… ¿por qué habría de conocer a un insignificante ninja?

-No soy el insignificante ninja que crees. Soy un Jounin y el líder de los Cazadores ANBU, soy Naruto Uzumaki.

-Naruto…

Reproducir: Sadness and Sorrow

Naruto bajó del árbol, y se encararon mutuamente. Ambos recordaron la promesa, y se vieron con muchos cambios. Ambos mayores, con el pelo más largo, y Sasuke con una gran cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, así como la tenía Naruto en el derecho. Sin embargo, Naruto lentamente abrió su ojo derecho, revelando el Sharingan que alguna vez perteneció a Kakashi. Sasuke no se mostró sorprendido, o al menos lo ocultaba.

El viento corrió a través de los dos amigos, que se miraban fijamente, sin estar seguro ninguno de dar el primer paso, que terminaría con la muerte de ambos, o con un abrazo de verdadera amistad.

Dejen rewies, y que opinan de esta historia.

Nos vemos-dattebayo!

Lord Karyatoz


	2. Sangre

**Sangre**

Sasuke no parecía sorprendido por ver a Naruto portar el Sharingan. Él sabía que el suyo era de un nivel superior, al haberlo entrenado por más tiempo. No hubiera creído que el ninja-copia le dejaría su legado a Naruto de esa manera.

Sasuke sabía muy bien que estaba en desventaja en contra de Naruto. No porque el rubio fuese más fuerte sino porque Sasuke llevaba la marca de una última batalla. Una enorme herida que le cruzaba casi todo el abdomen, que en una persona normal seria mortal lo atormentaba en esos momentos, no dejándolo pensar con claridad. Había regresado a la Villa luego de cumplir con su misión. Estaba muy cansado. Quizás Naruto lo sentiría, ya que no podía ocultarlo, la inestabilidad de su chakra era evidente.

Naruto se iba acercando lentamente a él. Sasuke no quería hacerlo. No quería pelear. Deseaba descansar. Naruto seguía acercándose. Aunque no lo demostrase por fuera, fue la primera vez que tuvo la sensación de estar en peligro mortal. No tenía a ningún liado en las cercanías, y no podría escapar de Naruto. No le quedaba otra más que pelear.

Naruto seguía acercándose lentamente…

Mientras tanto, Hinata iba saltando por lo árboles a toda la velocidad que podía. Había sentido la presencia de un chakra extremadamente fuerte, pero también inestable. Lo único que quería era que Naruto saliese con vida, pero aún así también quiso saber por qué Uchiha Sasuke había regresado tan pronto.

De repente salieron dos sombras frente a ella. Instintivamente ella activó su Byakugan, y se ocultó en un pequeño arbusto. Sin embargo, una de las figuras la notó y se lanzó hacia ella. Ella se preparó para pelear. Pero en ese momento escuchó una voz familiar.

- ¡Hinata-sama!

Eran dos cazadores ANBU quienes estaban frente a ella. Ella reconoció la voz de uno de ellos. Lo llamaban Kaoru, y era la persona de confianza de Naruto en ANBU. Ella se sintió aliviada. Ellos dos podían ayudar a Naruto a enfrentarse a Sasuke.

- Naruto-kun me ha dicho….

Pero en ese momento una enorme corriente de aire corrió en el lugar donde ellos estaban. Uno de los ANBUS usó un ninjutsu de tierra para poder cubrirse de inmediato, mientras rechinaba los dientes. Un gran estruendo afuera, de lo que parecía ser ramas cayendo. Cuando el sonido cesó, el ANBU deshizo el jutsu y reveló un espectáculo impactante. Varios de los árboles habían perdido sus ramas y otros tenían marcas de lo que parecían garras en sus troncos.

- Ése fue el _Hado Sen Momiji _de Naruto-sama. ¿Quién es su contrincante?

- Es Uchiha Sasuke.

- ¿Está segura?

- Él mismo me lo dijo. Debo ir donde Lady Tsunade de inmediato. Ustedes deben ir a ayudar a Naruto-kun.

- Sí, señora.-dijeron ambos ninjas y desaparecieron en un instante.

Hinata, aún preocupada, continuó su camino hacia la Torre del Hokage.

El estruendo de los kunais sacudió los tímpanos de Sasuke a más no poder, mientras hacía todo lo posible por no dejar un hueco abierto por el cual Naruto podría atravesar su defensa y agravarle más la herida que el cruzaba el pecho.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Sasuke? No pareces tú mismo…

Él sólo sonrió, pero en ese momento las fuerzas le flaquearon, y retrocedió con la pierna derecha. Este hueco fue aprovechado por Naruto que rápidamente se acercó hacia él, y le tiró un puñetazo hacia arriba, y mientras Sasuke salía despedido convocó un grupo de clones que aparecieron alrededor de él. Sasuke reaccionó a tiempo, y derribó de una patada a tres clones que lo circundaban, pero dos de ellos lo agarraron por la espalda, inmovilizándole los brazos, y entonces naruto apareció frente a él sosteniendo un _Rasengan_ en la mano. Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos. Quiso zafarse, pero en ese momento el dolor de la herida apareció de nuevo en su mente, bloqueándole los sentidos, y recibió todo el impacto del _Rasengan_ en su vientre, con lo que las vendas que lo cubrían empezaron a teñirse de rojo. Mientras caía, oyó a lo lejos que Naruto juntaba las manos para hacer un jutsu, y un segundo después, sintió como unas corrientes de aire despedazaban su ropa y aparecían cortes en toda su piel. El impacto de esta técnica lo hizo salir volando hasta un árbol en donde se estrelló de espaldas, y cayó de bruces, golpeándose con las ramas que encontraba a su paso, y cayo bocabajo al suelo, que comenzó a inundarse de la sangre que expulsaba por la boca.

Naruto apareció de pie frente a él.

- Me das pena. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Sasuke no respondió. Le dolía saberlo. Pero en realidad, ya había consumido casi todo el chakra que le quedaba. Había invertido sus fuerzas en dormir a los guardias. Su herida afectaba mucho su control de chakra. Sasuke sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban, pero no se podía permitir perder esta pelea. Él no debía morir. Su nueva misión estaba clara. Había otra persona a la cual asesinar. No podía permitirse morir en ese momento. Usaría esa técnica.

Usando las últimas reservas de chakra que el quedaban, activó el sello maldito de su cuerpo. Extraños grifos negros empezaron a aparecer en su cuerpo, mientras él recobraba energías.

Las alas aparecieron en su espalda. Pero en el momento en que estaba levantando la cabeza, notó otra cosa. Un olor a sangre, y a muerte. Entonces una mano, casi convertida en una garra y bañada en chakra rojizo, apareció frente a sus ojos y lo golpeó, lanzándolo al aire. No había cerrado completamente los ojos, y activó su Sharingan. Al fin pudo localizar a su oponente. Naruto apareció frente a él de nuevo con el chakra del Kyubi bañándolo, con las tres colas agitándose. Era el momento. Mientras Naruto bajaba a toda velocidad con la garra abierta, para darle el golpe final, Sasuke metió la mano dentro de su propia ropa, y bañándola de su propia sangre, esperó hasta que Naruto estiró su mano hacia él. En ese momento, cogió el brazo de Naruto, e impulsándose de ahí, golpeó a Naruto en el estómago con la mano que había bañado en sangre.

- _Kenketsu no Sareteiru!!!!_

Un golpe de aire salió detrás del cuerpo de Naruto destrozándole la ropa que traía puesta, mientras escupía sangre por la boca. Sasuke sonrió al ver el éxito de su ataque, pero en ese momento, la mano derecha de Naruto, lo golpeó en la cara, lanzándolo hacia el suelo, al que cayeron los dos segundos después causando un gran estruendo.

En ese momento, Naruto se levantó de inmediato, mientras notaba como el chakra de Kyubi desaparecería de su cuerpo, mientras observaba a Sasuke, tendido en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre.

- ¿Qué has hecho, teme?

Sasuke, aún tirado en el suelo, se rió.

- Mi técnica era el _Sellador de sangre._ Gracias a ella, puedo suprimir cualquier chakra por 30 minutos. No vas a poder invocar al Kyubi en ese tiempo.

Naruto se fue acercando a él.

- ¿Aún piensas seguir, Naruto?

Naruto no respondió. Sasuke sintió algo extraño dentro de sí, y volvió a escupir sangre por la boca.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas herido?

- No pude decírtelo.

En ese momento, Naruto levantó su kunai. Y entonces, justo cuando estaba bajándolo, una mano apareció de la nada y la detuvo. Pequeñas flores de cerezo empezaron a aparecer frente a él.

CONTINUARÁ….

Rewies por favor!!!!!!


	3. Cereza

**Cereza**

Naruto se detuvo al sentir la presencia de la persona unos cuantos microsegundos antes de que ésta lo tomase de la mano. Volteó la cara para poder observar a quién había sido. Los cabellos rosas se agitaban al aire, más largos de lo que él los recordaba. La persona que le sostenía la mano con la derecha, cargaba un kunai con la izquierda, y un segundo después de que Naruto se diese cuenta de la presencia de ésta persona, dos cazadores ANBU cayeron desde lo alto, inconscientes.

- Vaya- sonrió Naruto- Si parece una reunión de viejos camaradas….

La persona a la que aludía no era ni más ni menos que su amiga y compañera del grupo 7, la kunoichi médica Sakura Haruno.

Ella lo miró, con una de sus cejas levantadas en abierta señal de ironía.

Naruto dejó caer el brazo, y soltó el kunai, que cayó al suelo con un tintineo metálico. Sonrió de nuevo y se fue a sentar sobre una de las ramas que habían sido derribadas durante la pelea. Su torso estaba semidesnudo, producto del _Sellador de Sangre_. Miró a Sakura, mientras desactivaba su Sharingan.

La pelirrosada lo quedó mirando por un momento.

- Creí que me habías prometido traerlo de vuelta.

- Cierto- contestó Naruto- Pero me di cuenta que no me especificaste cómo.

- Muy gracioso- contestó ella, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de Sasuke y una de sus manos se empezaba a bañar de un chakra verdoso.- ¿Qué era exactamente lo que ibas a hacer, Naruto?- le preguntó por fin.

Naruto, que había cogido una pajita y la estaba mordiendo, le sonrió.

- Intentaba dejarlo inconsciente.

- Estás seguro de eso. Estos dos ANBUS mencionaron que querías matarlo.

- ¿Y por eso te los cargaste tan rápido? Has mejorado tus habilidades de combate.

- Y no sólo eso sabes- le contestó, mientras observaba como el rostro de Sasuke recuperaba el color.

- Me puedo dar cuenta.

Ambos siguieron por unos 15 minutos en el lugar, él observando a ella como realizaba su trabajo. Hasta que el despistado rubio recordó lo que le había dicho a Hinata.

- Tienes que sacarlo de aquí.

- ¿Por qué?- contestó ella, siguiendo con su trabajo.

- Dentro de diez minutos esto va a ser un hervidero de ninjas. Envié a Hinata a informar que él había vuelto. Si no me equivoco- levanto su rostro y aspiró profundamente- ya están en camino.

- Tendría que esconderlo.

- Creo que sabes muy bien dónde. No te preocupes. Ya me ocuparé yo de llevar todo lo que necesites hasta ese lugar. Yo tendré que detener a los que vienen en camino.

Sakura volteó a verlo.

- Gracias.

Él sólo sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que se fuera. Sakura cargó el cuerpo inconsciente de Sasuke en su espalda y desapareció dejando una estela de humo en el lugar en dónde había estado hace unos momentos.

Naruto la observó irse, y entonces preparó su plan. Debía alejarlos lo más posible del escondite que había preparado. Forjó unos sellos con sus manos, con lo que unos extraños grifos aparecieron en el suelo y se fueron extendiendo por todos los árboles.

Una cegadora luz empezó a salir de aquellos grifos. Los 6 cazadores ANBU que habían sido mandados por Tsunade para ayudar a Naruto fueron cegados n ese momento, y ninguno se percató de la sombra que apareció frente a ellos, que con sendos golpes en la nuca, noqueó a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Mientras tanto, Sakura siguió llevando a Sasuke hasta lo más profundo del bosque, mientras su ropa quedaba teñida de rojo por la sangre que Sasuke venía derramando por todo el camino. Las heridas que tenía en el pecho eran mucho mas graves de lo que él mismo sospechaba.

Llegaron a su destino. Una piedra enorme se alzaba frente a ellos, y Sakura se acercó lentamente a ella, y tocándola con la palma de la mano, la presionó.

Algo parecido a un interruptor se activó en la roca, que se empezó a partir por la mitad, dejando al descubierto unas escaleras subterráneas dominadas por la oscuridad. Sin embargo, un brillo en lo más profundo, indicaba la presencia de luz en aquella gruta.

Bajó por las escaleras con sumo cuidado. Después de todo, Sasuke era una persona muy importante para ella.

Al terminar las escaleras se encontró con una enorme habitación iluminada por la luz del fuego que venía de las antorchas que estaban colgadas por las paredes. Un pasillo al final de la habitación dejaba ver la existencia de demás cuartos. En esta gran habitación había un enorme sofá de cuero negro, varios sillones unitarios que lo acompañaban, una enorme mesa como comedor decorado con un cuadro que dejaba ver a una familia en el campo. Nada de eso ella buscaba. Siguió andando con el cuerpo de Sasuke a cuestas y llegó rápidamente al pasillo. Seis puertas atravesaban el pasillo, 3 en cada uno de los lados. Sakura abrió la puerta de la primera habitación a su derecha, y se encontró en una especie de dormitorio, con una enorme cama cubierta por sábanas blancas, un ropero de caoba en una esquina y dos aparadores en cada lado de la cama. No se pudo dejar de sorprender cómo Naruto había logrado equipar el escondite que ella le había encargado el día que salió de Konoha.

Tendió a Sasuke en la cama, que empezó a teñir las sábanas de carmesí. Ahora sólo debía de esperar que Naruto llegara. Podía mantener estable a Sasuke por un determinado tiempo. Pero no podría hacer mucho si Naruto demoraba demasiado. Una vez más, confió en él con todas sus fuerzas.

En Konoha, nadie parecía haber notado nada especial en este día. Los comercios atendían como siempre, el bullicioso centro hervía de gente y de parejas que tenían un día libre en mucho tiempo. Cerca al hospital, las enfermeras atendían a sus pacientes como cualquier otro día.

De repente, sin que nadie lo notase, una sombra apareció en el hospital, y medicamentos, ropa, material quirúrgico, suero, y hasta una cama desaparecieron sin que el personal se hubiese dado cuenta. La habilidad de crear ilusiones por medio del Sharingan le había dado a Naruto la oportunidad de pasar totalmente desapercibido.

Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que una persona si llegó a observar sus mechones rubios en el aire. Hinata, que no había acompañado al escuadrón ANBU por orden de Tsunade, quedó muy extrañada al ver ese destello rubio en el aire. Estaba tan preocupada por su novio, que no podía dejar de imaginárselo. Tsunade-sama le había dicho que todo iría bien. Naruto le había prometido que regresaría. Sin embargo, eso no la libraba de la angustia que sentía. Decidió esperar a Naruto cerca de la plaza.

Mientras tanto, en el escondite, en el profundo bosque que rodea Konoha, Sakura impaciente, aún esperaba a Naruto. Éste apareció a los diez minutos, llevando una bolsa enorme y cuadrada de color verde a la espalda.

Entró rápidamente por la puerta oculta en la roca, que se cerraba automáticamente después de que la persona había entrado. Pasó por la habitación grande y entró a la habitación que encontró abierta.

Sakura estaba arrodillada en el borde de la cama, observando a Sasuke. Ese amor y devoción que él pudo ver en sus ojos lo sorprendió. Siempre supo que su mejor amiga gustaba de Sasuke, pero ahora confirmaba que de verdad ella estaba enamorada de él.

- Tal parece que aún no mejoras tus habilidades de rastreo- dijo Naruto, erizando los pelos de la nuca de la chica.

- ¡No me asustes de esa manera!

- Te lo digo por que hay un rastro de sangre que llega hasta la puerta de aquí.

- Lo había olvidado. Sasuke botaba mucha sangre.

- No te preocupes. No sé que era lo que ibas a necesitar, pero creo que he traído todo lo que he podido.

- Gracias.

.- Te dejaré sola. No quiero preocupar más a Hinata. Además, aún tengo que llevar a la ciudad a los ANBU que desmayé.

-¿Qué es lo que le vas a decir a la Hokage?

- Que Sasuke ha vuelto.

Sakura soltó un suspiro.

- Ella ya lo sabe. ¿Verdad?

- Fue la primera en saberlo. No te preocupes. No nos va decir nada. Tampoco se lo dirá a "esa persona".

- Me alegro.

En ese momento, Naruto salió de la habitación.

Sasuke empezaba a delirar… Muchos recuerdos azotaron su mente… su hermano, la verdad… Madara… pero ¿Por qué se sentía tan seguro? Aún en su estado de inconsciencia percibía un perfume que lo calmaba. ¿Qué era? No lo sabía, su olfato podía engañarlo en ese estado. Los recuerdos siguieron llegando, mientras él sudaba frío en la habitación, y Sakura le aplicaba unas inyecciones. Más recuerdos…Karin… Suigetsu…Todos… Nsruto y…. Sakura…

- Sakura…- repitió en sueños.

Ella lo observó, sintiéndose emocionada.

Ahora sabía de qué era ese perfume que lo calmaba. El perfume de la persona que ocupó su mente todos estos años. Sasuke lo sintió.

Sí, olía a cerezas…

CONTINUARÁ…

¿Rewies?


	4. Confesión

**Confesión**

El atardecer en Konoha siempre había sido un espectáculo digno de verse, con la luz del sol bañando la plaza en su totalidad creando sombras de las parejas y de los niños que jugaban allí en ese momento. Las personas en la plaza reían, sin ninguna preocupación acerca de los problemas que normalmente se derivaban de la vida cotidiana. La tranquilidad que se había dado en Konoha había sido inusual éstos últimos tres meses, luego de la traición del capitán de la Guardia de Palacio, el reconocido ninja Ayame Sao. Mucha gente ignoraba que éste personaje había sido derrotado y asesinado por Naruto, y sólo supieron que la persona que lo había hecho era ahora el jefe de los Cazadores Especiales ANBU. Incluso los jefes de las principales familias no habían sido notificadas de esto. Por eso, muchos de los jefes de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha, como el clan Hyugga, el clan Nara, y otros, se sentían un poco inquietos, debido a que tan sólo unas pocas personas conocían la identidad del hombre que estaba a cargo de la fuerza militar más importante de la aldea. Es decir, los cazadores especiales, la Hokage y aquellos a los que ella y él habían revelado el secreto.

Pues justamente este hombre llegaba a Konoha por la puerta sur, después de haber dejado a Sasuke al cuidado de Sakura. En sus hombros, y manos, cargaba sin ninguna dificultad el cuerpo de 8 personas, todos con el rostro cubierto por una máscara que los revelaban como pertenecientes al escuadrón ANBU. Él mismo traía la cara cubierta por una máscara con la figura de un zorro.

"Que ironía- pensó él- Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que la gente me tendría menos rencor con ésta máscara de zorro que con mi propia cara".

Esa cara que se había desfigurado con la enorme cicatriz que le dejó la inyección del Sharingan que realizó Ino en el campo de batalla. No podía culparla, el apresuramiento de ambos no ayudó para nada a que ésta operación se realizará con total éxito. Ino tenía demasiados pacientes que atender, Kakashi-sensei acababa de morir y Naruto quería regresar al campo de batalla lo más antes posible. Tres meses habían pasado de aquello. Tres meses en los que aprendió a usar el nuevo poder que le habían dado, a tal punto que pudo esconderlo en su ojo, y sólo activarlo cuando lo necesitaba. Seguramente el chakra de Kyubi tuvo que ver con eso. Pero de todas maneras, había sido un gran logro. Obviamente jamás llegaría a obtener el Caleidoscopio Sharingan que portaba Sasuke, pero el suyo propio heredado de Kakashi era lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacerle frente. ¿Pero que hacía pensando en todas esas de repente? Había quedado en regresar pronto con Hinata. Una vez que atravesó las puertas, dos cazadores salieron a su encuentro.

- Naruto-sama- le dijo uno de ellos- acercándosele y ayudándole a cargar con algunos de los cuerpos- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Nada especial. Simplemente llévenlos al hospital, aunque creo que sólo necesitarán descansar un poco.

- Pero nos informaron que Uchiha Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea. Él es un criminal de rango S en el libro de Bingo, señor.

- Yo me encargo de Sasuke. Ustedes simplemente cumplan mis órdenes.

Los ANBU se adelantaron a Naruto, cada uno cargando con 4 cuerpos de sus compañeros. Naruto simplemente se desvió a medio camino, enfilando hacia su casa. Se metió rápido a la ducha, se cambió de ropa, algo más ligero que la cota de malla que usaba en su uniforme de ANBU, poniéndose su clásico traje negro con naranja. Se amarró la bandana en la cabeza, se echó un poco de perfume y salió rápidamente en dirección a la plaza.

Una nerviosa Hinata lo estaba esperando en la plaza. Su pelo negro caía como una cortina, ocultando parte de la ropa que traía puesta. Estaba parada, con los brazos cruzados y mordiéndose el labio en señal de preocupación. Se veía tan linda, preocupada por él… Antes de conocer al señor de Ichiraku Ramen y a Iruka-sensei, jamás hubiese pensado que alguien llegaría a preocuparse así por él. Y se dio cuenta que de verdad ella lo amaba. Y él se había alegrado mucho al darse cuenta de que también sentía lo mismo. Entonces se decidió a bajar del árbol desde la había estado observando. Desapareció súbitamente, y apareció a la vez detrás de la chica, abrazándola por la espalda. Ella se mostró sorprendida, por la muestra de afecto, sonrojándose, pero se sonrojó aun más luego de que éste le hablase al oído.

- ¿Me extrañaste?

Ella volteó la cara, sonriendo, y de repente se vio atrapada en un beso con él. Un beso inocente, sin nada de malicia. Naruto sólo podía comportarse así con ella. Él la soltó de su abrazo y le sonrió, pero ella se recostó sobre su pecho, y lo volvió a besar. Él, agradecido devolvió el beso.

- Por lo que veo- le susurró- parece que si me extrañaste.

- Sí… mucho- le respondió ella, volviéndolo a besar.

Él se separó luego de unos instantes.

- Calma Hinata- le dijo él, riendo- Voy a pensar que mis labios son de tu propiedad.

Ella lo abrazó fuerte.

- Te fue bien, por lo que parece.

- Sí claro. Todo está saliendo de acuerdo a mi plan.

- Creía que me hablarías hoy sobre ese plan.

- Y lo voy a hacer.- le dijo él- Pero primero… vamos a ir a tu casa.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué quieres ir a mi casa?

- No es obvio- respondió él- Quiero presentarme ante tu padre como tu pareja.

- P-pero… Papá es muy estricto en esas cosas… No creo que te acepte. Él no sabe que tú eres el líder de ANBU. Y si no es una persona con un título, no va a aceptar nadie como mi pareja.

- Creo que soy capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.- sonrió él.

Entonces la tomó de la mano. Ella se dejó llevar por él. Por las calles pudieron observar como la gente se paraba a observarlos. Como siempre, las viejas chismosas que no podían con su genio, anduvieron hablando a sus espaldas. Qué como era posible, la respetable señorita Hyugga saliendo con ese delincuente juvenil y otra sarta de tonterías que no vale la pena repetir.

Unos minutos después se encontraban en la puerta de la mansión Hyugga. Hinata tocó la puerta un poco nerviosa, mientras veía la sonrisa rebosante de confianza de Naruto.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse, mientras un conocido de ambos, aparecía detrás de la madera. Neji Hyugga estaba ante ellos. Casi no había cambiado, a diferencia de que no llevaba su acostumbrada mochila.

- Hinata-sama- dijo él, mirando a Hinata- Y Naruto- mirando al rubio.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Hemos venido a hablar con Hiashi Hyugga.- dijo Naruto.

- ¿Con Hiashi?

- Así es. Espero que no te importe el avisarle de que su hija y su pretendiente están aquí.

Neji sonrió. Sabía que eso se veía venir. Lo ocultó, pero aguardó con mucha expectación lo que iba a suceder en esa casa.

Hizo pasar a ambos. Naruto nunca antes había entrado a la mansión Hyugga. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que Hinata siempre había vivido en la comodidad de una casa enorme, con un estanque rodeado de patos y pavos reales que se pavoneaban mostrando sus colas a los visitantes.

Entraron al edificio principal, donde pasaron a un cuarto, lleno de tatamis, como una especie de dojo de aikido u otro deporte de derribos. En un tatami al fondo del pasillo se encontraba el padre de Hinata, mirando a ambos con el entrecejo fruncido.

- E…etto… padre- dijo ella tímidamente.

Naruto se adelantó hacia él.

- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto-Y le extendió la mano. Obviamente lo normal hubiese sido que él la estrechara, pero Hiashi Hyugga era un hombre con un orgullo que rayaba en la soberbia, y obviamente consideraba a Naruto poca cosa apara su hija.

- ¿Con qué descaro vienes a aparecerte aquí, y diciendo que eres el pretendiente de hinata?

Naruto no se intimidó.

- Vengo con el descaro que me da serlo, señor.- dijo él, abrazando por la cintura a Hinata.

En ese momento, Hiashi levantó la mano. En un movimiento fugaz, seis ninjas Hyugga aparecieron de la nada, y lanzaron kunais en contra de Hinata, que fue protegida por Naruto, en un segundo, y todos los kunais cayeron al suelo.

- Muchacho- dijo Hiashi, sonriendo maliciosamente- Si crees que puedes venir a insultar mi casa sin salir ileso te equivocas…

- Oh… no tiene por que ser así señor- le contestó Naruto- Puedo dejarme herir si quiere.

- Tienes agallas niño- le recriminó Hiashi.- Hagamos un trato.

- Lo escucho.

- Si logras derrotar a estos seis ninjas, la guardia de élite de los Hyugga, y luego logras derrotarme a mí, con gusto te aceptaré como miembro de mi familia y como mi heredero.

- Creo que empezamos a hablar el mismo idioma, señor.

En ese momento, los seis ninjas se prepararon para atacarlo.

- Un momento- dijo Naruto, mirándolo suspicaz.- No me atacarán los 6 al mismo tiempo, ¿verdad?

- Nunca dije eso.

En ese momento los 6 ninjas se lanzaron en contra de Naruto. El primero se lanzó de frente, pero naruto se agachó, lo derribó de una patada, y usó su cuerpo como escudo para un ataque que venía de atrás, desapareció en una nube de humo tras un ataque que venía de arriba y apareció aún más arriba, dándole una patada a su contrincante, tan fuerte que lo dejó inconsciente en ese mismo instante. Cayó al suelo y convocó a sus clones, que pelearon contra los 4 guardias restantes, perdiendo al poco tiempo, pero que fue suficiente para que Naruto formara dos _Rasengan _que estampó en el vientre de dos de sus contrincantes lanzándolos fuera de la habitación. Mientras los otros dos se lanzaron contra él, pero Naruto atrapó el brazo de uno de ellos, llevándolo hasta su cabeza, inmovilizándolo, haciéndole una llave para evitar que se moviese, y de repente apareció el ninja restante, con un kunai levantado, pero en ese mismo instante naruto desapreció en otra nube de humo, con lo que el kunai fue a clavarse en el ninja que Naruto tenía atrapado hace un momento. Y de repente apareció detrás del ninja que cargaba el kunai, y con un certero golpe en la nuca lo dejo noqueado. Todo la pelea no duró mas de dos minutos.

Hiashi miraba con el entrecejo fruncido a quien había derrotado con extrema facilidad a su guardia de élite. Él se acercó al líder de los Hyugga. Éste se paró.

- Ahora deberás derrotarme a mí.- le dijo sonriendo.

Y entonces, su ataque fue tan rápido, que Hinata y Neji no lograron alcanzar a ver como el líder Hyugga se movía de su posición original. Pero vieron con miedo, como Naruto era azotado por los 64 golpes de la técnica Hyugga de bloqueo de puntos de chakra.

Cuándo terminó la técnica, Naruto bajó los brazos y la cabeza, quedándose inmóvil. Entonces Hiashi se aproximó para darle el golpe final, cuando de repente su ataque ue detenido por la mano de Naruto, mientras que los dedos índice y medio de la mano de Naruto se enterraban en el brazo de Hiashi Hyugga, rompiéndole el hueso. Naruto lo miró sonriendo. Hiashi Hyugga se soltó, pero no pudo moverse más de dos pasos, cuando un puñetazo en el estómago lo hizo caer de rodillas. Naruto lo miró desde su posición.

- Sólo necesité Taijutsu para vencerte. Incluso dejé que me golpearas con esa técnica. ¿Y eso es todo?

- ¿Quién eres tú?- le dijo Hiashi, aún adolorido.

- Como se lo dije, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. El pretendiente de su hija. Por tanto, ¿ahora sí aprueba nuestra relación?

- Lo prometido es deuda. Aceptó que tú y mi hija salgan, pero habrá unas reglas que deberán cumplir.

- Me lo esperaba, respondió Naruto.

Hinata y Neji observaron sin sorpresa alguna el despliegue de poder de Naruto en la mansión Hyugga. No por nada había sido nombrado cómo el líder de los ANBU. Naruto fue hacia Hinata, se inclinó hacia su rostro, y le dio un beso de despedida.

- Nos vemos mañana, mi amor.

Luego de eso, Hinata fue corriendo hacia su padre.

- Papá, ¿estás bien?

El brazo derecho de Hiashi, estaba flojo y sin vida.

- Va a tomarme un poco de tiempo recuperarme de estas heridas.- le dijo a su hija.- Cuándo esté totalmente recuperado, dile a tu prometido que vuelva a luchar conmigo de nuevo.- Hinata sonrió.- Ahora sólo espero que tus capacidades de combate también hayan mejorado.

Ambos quedaron observando como Naruto salía caminando de la casa. Hinata se sentía feliz, mientras Hiashi se sentía un poco más tranquilo en su vida debido a haber encontrado a un digno sucesor de su clan.

- Por cierto Hinata, ¿Qué es lo que él hace?

- Es mi entrenador.

- ¿Entrenador?

- Sí.

- Vaya entrenador…

- Y algo más padre. Te lo voy a revelar. Él es quién asesinó a Sao hace tres meses. Él es el líder de los ANBU.

- Ahora entiendo por qué es tan poderoso. Es un excelente partido, Hinata. Me alegro mucho que te lo hayas encontrado. Pero aunque no hubiese sido un ANBU, o no me hubiese mostrado esos poderes tan apabullantes, lo habría dejado salir contigo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No dudó en enfrentarse contra lo 6 guardias de la élite, todo juntos. Alguien normal no lo hubiese hecho. Además que se arriesgó para protegerte cuando los guardias lanzaron los kunais. Ése chico de verdad te ama.

- Lo sé- respondió Hinata.

Luego de eso ayudó a su padre a levantarse y lo llevó a su cuarto.

Lejos de allí, un par de ojos azabache despertaron en un cuarto, para él, desconocido.

¿Rewies?


	5. Mente

**Mente**

Sasuke empezó a percibir la habitación y el ambiente en donde había estado inconsciente las últimas horas. El olor de las cerezas reclamaba el dominio del cuarto, sintiéndolo en todas partes de la habitación. Intentó mover la cabeza. Sí, los nervios aún le respondían. Los ojos cerrados aún. Empezó a sentir el tacto del lugar en donde estaba acostado. Sí una cama, muy mullida. Era agradable la sensación que despertaba en él. Se sentía como flotando en una nube. Ahora, los oídos. Nada raro o fuera de lo normal, excepto… se sentía como una pequeña brisa al lado se u brazo… ¿Qué podría ser?... Algo vivo, definitivamente… Un momento… ¿Algo vivo?

Lentamente, fue abriendo los ojos. Los párpados no le respondían del todo bien. Sin embargo, la luz le aclaró el panorama. La pequeña brisa no era una brisa, era la respiración de una persona. Y esta persona estaba con las manos cubriéndole el rostro. Dormía profundamente. Un cúmulo de cabellos rosas cubría la cabeza de esa persona.

Siguió observándola un poco más, y le observaba los brazos, los antebrazos y las manos. Se detuvo al observarlas. Sus manos parecían contener restos de sangre, sangre seca. ¿Qué pudo haber estado haciendo esta persona para mancharse las manos?

Y entonces aparecieron los recuerdos. Sí, una batalla… con Naruto… ¿Quién había ganado?... Y se dio cuenta de que no le interesaba. Estaba muy tranquilo en esa situación, y fácilmente se podría haber quedado así horas de horas. La persona, con su respiración calmada y profunda, no pareció advertir que Sasuke había despertado.

Éste ya había recuperado la movilidad de su abdomen, o al menos eso era lo que creía. Intentó moverse un poco para poder observar el rostro de aquella persona. Sin embargo, en ese instante sintió que algo le escocía horriblemente en el pecho. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de dolor, y se desplomó en la cama, poniendo la mano encima de su pecho tratando de averiguar la causa de ese ardor. Tan sólo sintió un grueso forro de vendas que le cubrían toda esa parte. Eso trajo a su mente otros recuerdos. Claro, las heridas que había sufrido en la pelea con Itachi, y que fueron empeoradas por el _Rasengan_ de Naruto.

La persona empezó a moverse, estirando primero un brazo, y cubriendo un bostezo con la mano del otro brazo. Sasuke fingió estar dormido. No sabía por qué, pero no quería mirarle a los ojos. Sentía que quedaría totalmente desprotegido ante ellos. ¡Qué podía hacer? Lo mejor sería esperar a que aquella persona saliese de la habitación, y aprovechar el momento para escapar. Sentía su chakra restaurado. Sin embargo, debía hacer algo con esas heridas. Si debía luchar, lo molestarían mucho. Pero… un momento… ¿Por qué sentía que no debía pelear con aquella persona en absoluto? ¿Quién era ella que lo hacía dudar tanto? ¿Quién era esa persona que que … que… ¡¡¡¡¡¡que se estaba acercando a su cara!!!!!!

Aquella persona, efectivamente se había acercado a su cara, por la mejilla izquierda, y entonces, Sasuke, enormemente tensionado, escuchó algo en su oído izquierdo:

- Onegai…- susurró una voz suave… musical- Cúrate pronto… por favor…

Sasuke sabía que esa voz la había escuchado en otro sitio. Pero en esos momentos su memoria estaba como fragmentada, y sus recuerdos aparecían cada ciertos segundos, y le tomaba un tiempo entenderlo todo.

Sin embargo, esa persona no parecía ser una amenaza contra él. Es más, parecía que ella había sido quien lo había estado cuidando. Bueno, sería ridículo que intentara atacarlo o hacerle daño después de haber estado cuidando de él ¿Verdad?. No, claro que no, que podría hacerle daño si sólo le intentaba dar un beso en la mejilla… Un momento… ¡¡¡¡le quería dar un beso en la mejilla!!!!

Instintivamente, quiso girar la cara para evitar el beso, quien sabe y puede ser una inoculación de veneno. Abrió un poco los ojos, y pudo observar el rostro de aquella persona. Entonces giró el rostro y pudo verla bien. Y en esos momentos, otra ola de recuerdos azotó su mente. Claro, él había visto esas facciones en otro sitio. Además, reconocía esos ojos jade. La chica seguía acercándose a él, y Sasuke vio aterrorizado que los labios de la chica, que supuestamente se iban a depositar en su mejilla, iban en camino directo a sus labios…. Un momento… ¡¡¡¡sus labios!!!

La chica se acercó por completo, dándole un beso a Sasuke en dónde sólo había sido besado por Naruto una vez. Obviamente fue un accidente, no quería que sospechasen que él había o quería cruzar la calle. Pero entonces… una nueva sensación empezó a recorrer su cuerpo. Una corriente eléctrica, más fuerte que la de un Chidori, o cualquier otra cosa que él conociera. ¿Qué era? Lo desconocía por completo. Sin embargo, la chica se percató de lo que había hecho, y lo miró, con las mejillas extremadamente ruborizadas, y si hubiese tenido un espejo en ese momento, Sasuke se hubiera dado cuenta que él estaba en igual o en peor condición. Se quedaron viendo por unos momentos, y entonces la chica hizo algo que no esperaba para nada, se acercó de nuevo y lo besó de nuevo, y él se sintió nuevamente desorientado, sin embargo, su instinto parecía que sabía lo que hacía, porque por inercia empezó a devolver el beso, y su brazo tomó el rostro de la chica para evitar que ésta se apartara, y así él pudiera seguir disfrutando de esa sensación.

Él mismo se sorprendía de estar en esa situación. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Nunca había experimentado algo parecido. Por más batallas en las que había estado, ninguna de ellas había sido tan dura como la que batallaba ahora, en la que no podía hacer que su cuerpo le hiciese caso y dejase de hacer eso con una desconocida. Era una violación contra sí mismo. Pero… si se ponía a pensarlo… no era una desconocida… no claro que no, estaba seguro de guardar algún recuerdo sobre ella en un lugar de su mente… o de su corazón… ¿Pero en que rayos estaba pensando? Debía parar eso…No estaba bien… ¿O sí?

Maldita sea, ¿por qué su mente no quería darle los recuerdos sobre esa chica? ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba para él?

De nuevo, otra ola de recuerdos azotó su mente. Claro… esta chica lo había conocido unos años antes… cuándo aún era un aprendiz de ninja. Incluso parecía que había formado equipo con ella. Sí, eso era lo más concreto que había encontrado. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba el porqué de la reacción que estaba teniendo. Un momento, ahora no sólo la estaba besando… ¿por qué estaba sobre ella? ¿Qué… que era lo que estaba haciendo, acariciándola de esa forma? ¿Acaso no sentía de nuevo los ardores que castigaban su pecho lastimado?

Desesperado, siguió tratando de recordar quién era esa chica y qué era lo que significaba para él. De súbito apareció otra ola de recuerdos. Ahora lo que tenía era una imagen de esa chica llorando. Pero, ¿Por qué lloraba? Y ahora…¿Por qué estaba detrás de ella y la golpeaba? Y entonces otra imagen…él mismo cargándola…y dejándola acostada sobre una banca, y despidiéndose de ella dándole un beso en la frente. ¿De verdad que él había hecho eso?

Otra ola. Claro, ese recuerdo formaba parte de cuándo huyó de Konoha para volverse un discípulo de Orochimaru. Pero eso no resolvía el misterio de quién era esa chica para él. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se salía cada vez más de control, ¿Por qué se estaba quitando la ropa? ¿Y por qué la chica ya estaba semidesnuda? ¿Qué era lo que intentaba hacer con él?

No, no… esto no podía seguir eso. Necesitaba saber quién era esa chica, y necesitaba saberlo ahora. No podía pensar que lo que estaba haciendo estuviese bien, sin embargo, su cuerpo le pedía seguir, por qué si se sentía muy bien. ¿Pero que se supone que hace la chica bajándole los boxers que usaba debajo de sus pantalones?

No… necesitaba el maldito recuerdo, antes de que… Una sensación extraña pero placentera, empezó a recorrer su cuerpo. No podía evitar que su cuerpo emitiera gemidos de placer por lo que estaba sintiendo.

¡Maldita sea! Necesitaba el maldito recuerdo. Y entonces apareció de súbito una voz, muy parecida a la voz que había escuchado de la chica, pero en su recuerdo ésta parecía más infantil. "Sa…ku…ra".

¡Sí! Ahora lo recordaba. El nombre de aquella chica era Sakura. Pero sólo tenía ese poco de información. Maldita sea, ahora de nuevo la misma sensación… pero sentía también, como si estuviese entrando dentro de algo caliente y… húmedo… si esa era la palabra. ¿Pero que se supone que estaba haciendo su cuerpo?.

La chica también gemía en esos momentos. Había algo que se esforzaba por salir de su cuerpo. Necesitaba acordarse ya.

Un nuevo recuerdo azotó su mente. Una caverna semi-destruida… la guarida de Orochimaru… Y Naruto y Sakura observándolo…El Kyubi… el poder de Naruto… y de nuevo ella. Ahora…entonces… Un momento… Sí él había formado parte de un equipo con Naruto, y recordaba fugazmente el haber formado un equipo con esa chica, era lógico pensar que era el mismo equipo. Siete… ése era el número… el equipo 7. él pertenecía al equipo 7, al mando de Hatake Kakashi.

Entonces era de ahí que la conocía. Pero entonces, ¿Qué se supone que significaba para él? ¿Por qué hacía estas cosas con ella?

Y entonces recordaba un poco más. Largas horas de soledad que trataba de hacer pasar más rápido durmiendo. Y una sola persona en su mente. Y lo confirmó. Era esa chica. El recuerdo que lo había ayudado a soportar el autoexilio en ese lugar.

Entonces, ¿significaba que él la amaba? Obviamente él nunca había hablado de amor en su vida, y no conocía para nada este sentimiento.

Pero entonces…¿Por qué disfrutaba tanto el estar con ella en ese momento?

Y entonces llegaron a un punto, en el que él llegó a su límite mientras alcanzaban el orgasmo. Y éste lo forzó a gritar su nombre…

- ¡Sakura!

Luego de eso, su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre él de la chica, ya desnuda, que lo abrazó tiernamente, mientras lo volvía a besar en los labios.

Entonces… ¿eso era amor? No lo sabía, pero seguro terminaría descubriendo por qué su cuerpo había actuado de esa forma. Por el momento sería mejor volver a dormir.

Mientras tano, en la Mansión Hyugga, Hinata había salido del baño, envolviéndose en una toalla, para proceder a cambiarse. Y entonces, en ese momento, una sombra apareció en la ventana. Ella se sorprendió mucho a ver al hombre que estaba parado en el alfeízar.

- Na.. Naruto…¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te prometí que hoy iba a contarte sobre mi plan, ¿verdad? Y ya que es una historia muy larga, creo que tendremos que pasar la noche juntos- le dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Rewies?


	6. Cuento

_Bueno, antes de presentar el siguiente capítulo, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que ocuparon un poco de su tiempo en leer mi fic, y que lo ocuparon mas en dejarme un review. No saben lo importante que es para nosotros los autores, que nuestros lectores comenten nuestro trabajo. Es así que podemos tratar de mejorar y nos alientan a continuar con la historia en el afán de no dejarlos sin la duda de lo que va a pasar luego. Ahora, volviendo a lo que realmente quería decirles, es en este punto de la historia en donde posiblemente aparezcan algunos SPOILERS de la historia del manga, así que quería advertir eso. Aunque estos SPOILERS no van a llegar más allá de la pelea de Naruto con Pain._

_Bueno, yo había ideado "Naruto Kaiten" como un conjunto de sagas, y es en este capítulo que empieza la que se podría llamar la primera. Espero que les guste y no se aburran, ya que es la historia de cómo Naruto llegó a ser el líder de los ANBU y el plan que he mencionado varias veces en los anteriores capítulos._

_Ah! Y hablando de otra cosa, gracias Silvermist23, Heero y todos los demás que me han dejado los comentarios, y no te preocupes Silvermist23, prefiero estar muerto antes que decepcionarlos con la historia que presento._

_Una vez más, gracias por leer esta historia._

_Lord Karyatoz_

* * *

_Naruto Kaiten_

_La Saga del Pasado_

**Cuento**

Hinata salió del baño después de darse una refrescante ducha. Haber conseguido la aprobación de su relación con Naruto la hacía muy feliz. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que le daba un poco de vergüenza, también se había sentido bien cuando Naruto derrotó por completo a su padre, dándole entender que siempre va a existir alguien más fuerte. Empezó a pasar otra toalla por su pelo, pero entonces una corriente de aire ingresó a la habitación calándola de frío, pues a pesar de que era verano, en Konoha existían esas pequeñas corrientes de aire frío que sorprendían a la gente a esas horas de la noche. Hinata ubicó rápidamente la ventana abierta por donde el aire se estaba colando. Se dirigió hacia ella para cerrarla, cuando de pronto una sombra apareció sobre ella, haciendo que Hinata cayera de espaldas, con las piernas semiabiertas, que rápidamente cerró con el rostro muy ruborizado. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la figura de Naruto parada en el alféizar de la ventana. Estaba vestido con la misma ropa con la que había batallado con la Guardia Hyugga, y la observaba con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

- Na… Naruto-kun… ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo ella inocentemente cubriéndose un poco, para evitar que Naruto observase lo bien dotada que estaba.

-Etto…- dijo Naruto, sonriendo- ¿Recuerdas que te había prometido que iba a contarte como iba mi plan?

- Sí, claro-le contestó.

- Pues me di cuenta que es una historia muy larga, y que no me tomaría poco tiempo el contártela, así que decidí venir de noche para poder contártela, así podemos estar toda la noche aquí, te podré contar todo y no fastidiaremos a nadie.

- Me parece perfecto, pero… si no te has dado cuenta… aún no estoy vestida.- le dijo ella.

- Etto…me tendré que ir para que puedas cambiarte…¿verdad?

Ella lo miró.

- Entiendo- dijo él. Y entonces desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo.

Hinata empezó a ponerse ropa rápidamente, no quería que Naruto la viese desnuda, no por pudor o vergüenza debido a que él era su pareja, sino porque aún tenía miedo de que a Naruto no le gustase su cuerpo, y quería esperar a un mejor momento, en el que se sintiese un poco más segura.

Una vez que terminó de vestirse, con sólo un pijama rosado que resaltaba muy bien sus cualidades, se asomó a la ventana preguntándose en qué lugar estaría Naruto. Estaba un poco preocupada. A pesar de que Naruto era reconocido por su padre como su novio y próximamente prometido, no había pasado ni siquiera un día de esto y Hinata temía que algún ninja Hyugga encontrase a Naruto y estallase una pelea, en la que el ninja Hyugga saldría perdiendo.

Salió hacia la ventana, y en ese momento se oyó el sonido de algo estirándose, y entonces una cabellera rubia apareció sobre la suya, y fue descendiendo lentamente, y entonces Hinata y Naruto se encontraron cara a cara sólo que Naruto estaba de cabeza, y le sonreía, y ella totalmente sorprendida no atinó a nada y él le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- ¿Me buscabas?

Ella, totalmente ruborizada, no le dijo nada. Naruto se soltó del hilo que estaba usando para sostenerse al techo y entró en la habitación.

La habitación de Hinata era sencilla, a pesar de ser de una familia de abolengo. Una cama, algo grande sí, un ropero y algunos aparadores constituían todo el mobiliario de la habitación, cuyo piso estaba decorado con una pequeña alfombra. Algunas fotos decoraban las mesitas de noche que Hinata tenía a los costados de su cama. Naruto se aproximó a ella y observó una a una todas las fotos. Algunas tenían caras conocidas, como fotos del Equipo de Hinata, con Kurenai-sensei a la cabeza, fotos con sus amigas, Ino en la fiesta que celebraron cuando la nombraron Jounin, algunas fotos del equipo 7, fotos de su familia, etc. Naruto tomó la foto del equipo 7, y al observó. Ya era muy vieja, pero Hinata había sabido conservarla y aún no perdía el brillo de foto nueva.

- Así que aún te trae recuerdos, ¿verdad?

- Es verdad- le contestó él. Y en seguida se echó en la cama.- Ven…- le dijo.

Ella se aproximó hacia la cama y se echó a su lado. Estuvieron callados por unos instantes.

-Hinata…- comenzó él.

- Te escucho- respondió ella.

- Recuerdas el festival de hace 3 meses, ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro. Y me trae lindos recuerdos. Fue ese festival en donde tú me dijiste que era posible que llegaras a sentir algo especial por mí.

- También recuerdo eso- le dijo él, riendo.- ¿Pero no recuerdas lo que pasó luego?

- No, si no me equivoco, cuando empezaron a tirar los fuegos artificiales, caí en sueño. Eso es lo que me dijeron. Pero después desperté y no había pasado nada, y fue entonces cuando te vi muy mal y te llevé al hospital, pero no quisiste decirme nada. Y entonces me contaste que habías asesinado a Ayame.-sensei, pero no me quisiste explicar las causas.

- Eso fue por que era una orden de la Hokage. Me prohibió revelar lo que pasó en verdad esa noche. Sólo los líderes de clan saben la verdad, entre ellos tu padre, y todos los ninjas que pelearon junto a mí. Pero a ellos también se les prohibió hablar sobre el tema.

Hace tres meses…

* * *

_Nota de autor: Sé que es un poco corto, pero ésta es la introducción para contar los recuerdos de Naruto. A partir del siguiente capítulo, narraré la historia como si fuese un capítulo más, pero no se olviden que estamos hablando del pasado de Naruto y la razón de por qué Sasuke fue escondido por Sakura._

_Espero sus rewies!!!_

_Lord Karyatoz_


	7. Amigo

_Naruto Kaiten_

_La Saga del Pasado_

**Amigo**

Naruto se encontraba en Ichiraku Ramen, disfrutando de una deliciosa comida y de la compañía de la persona que se había vuelto su más habitual compañera en los últimos años. Hinata reía al verlo comer de esa manera, atragantándose casi, pidiendo un plato después de otro. Los demás novatos se encontraban en ese lugar también, celebrando el nombramiento de Ino como Jounin, la única que faltaba de la promoción además de Naruto. Éste último se sentía un poco fastidiado por esta situación, que no tenía nada que ve con el nivel de fuerza, pues para todos era obvio que la fuerza de Naruto ya era de otro nivel, y los únicos que podían hacerle frente eran Neji, Lee y Kiba. Justamente, entrenando junto a estos tres había elevado su poder de manera considerable, así como los tres antes mencionados. Naruto estaba contento de poder tener a la mayoría de sus amigos cerca, aunque la falta de los dos más cercanos era obvia y dolorosa. Sakura ya llevaba 1 año y 9 meses fuera en Suna, y sólo faltaban 3 meses para que regresase de su entrenamiento con los kunoichis médicos de la aldea de Gaara. Y Sasuke, de Sasuke no sabían nada después de haberlo visto en la guarida de Orochimaru. Es así que Naruto había dedicado todo su tiempo a volverse más fuerte. Kakashi-sensei lo había estado ayudando. Día tras día, desde que el Sol salía hasta que se ocultaba, era tiempo de entrenamiento para Naruto. Sin embargo, aún no podía lograr derrotar a Kakashi, cosa que lo tenía fastidiado, pues el ninja-copia siempre era capaz de vencerlo en el último minuto, pero de cada una de estas derrotas, Naruto siempre sacaba una lección muy valiosa, y por lo general, aprendía la técnica que habían usado en contra suyo. Iruka-sensei pasó en ese momento, con los tres pupilos que tenía ahora al ser Jounin, es decir Konohamaru y compañía. Esto se debía a que el sensei anterior de Konohamaru y los chicos había partido en una misión a la lejana aldea de la niebla, y no volvería en un buen tiempo. Konohamaru y los demás acababan de pasar el examen Chunin y estaban presumiendo de su nuevo nivel ninja ante los demás.

- Naruto-niichan!- entraron gritando al local.

- Os!- les dijo Naruto, saludándolos, y volviendo a comer apresuradamente.

Los demás volvieron a ver quienes eran los que estaban entrando y saludaron a Iruka-sensei y a sus pupilos.

Entonces, mientas los demás comían, Lee sacó una cámara de fotos, y empezó a mover a todos con el fin de que saliesen en la foto. Algunos se quejaban, pero al final cedían, mientras las chicas se sentían un poco avergonzadas al estar en proximidad con los chicos, sobre todo Hinata, que quería salir junto con Naruto, sin embargo, este sólo prestaba atención a su comida.

- ¡Vamos, muchachos, posen para la foto!

Algunos se seguían acomodando y entonces Lee dejó la cámara sobre la mesita mientras ésta empezaba a brillar con un pequeño punto rojo. Y en ese momento, sin esperarlo, Hinata sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cintura y depositaba la barbilla en su hombro. Y entonces el flash de luz apareció en el lugar, grabando el momento para la posteridad.

Hinata aún sorprendida, volteó a ver quién era el que había salido con ella en la foto abrazándola de esa manera, pero sólo encontró a Naruto limpiándose la dentadura con un mondadientes. Él volteó, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Ella volteó rápidamente hacia delante, con la cara totalmente ruborizada.

La tarde cayó rápidamente y los shinobis se fueron yendo cada uno por su camino hasta que sólo quedaron Naruto y Hinata. Él se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, lo que la chica aceptó avergonzada. Después de la lucha contra Pain, cuando ella se le declaró a Naruto, evitó al rubio durante un tiempo, y lo evitó más al enterarse de que él preguntaba por ella en la aldea. Al ser sincera consigo misma se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo de la respuesta de Naruto. Sin embargo, uno no se puede estar escondiendo todo el tiempo, así que llegó el día en que ambos pusieron sus sentimientos en claro. Naruto le dijo que apreciaba mucho lo que ella sentía por él, pero le confesó que aún permanecía confundido con lo que sentía y que no quería arriesgarse a tener una relación con ella y lastimarla. Esto tranquilizó bastante a la chica, pues, por que a pesar de que no era la respuesta que esperaba, se dio cuenta de que Naruto se preocupaba por ella, y que en algún momento podía llegar a albergar esos sentimientos que ella tenía hacia él.

Después de eso, ambos empezaron a frecuentarse más, al punto de llegar a forjar una relación de amistad muy fuerte, que se fortaleció más cuando ambos empezaron a entrenar juntos. Una vez por semana, Hinata se daba una escapada hacia un claro que Naruto había hallado en el bosque, a orillas de un pequeño lago. En ese rato Naruto empezó a enseñarle técnicas más poderosas, y ella le enseñaba a pelear a la manera de un Hyugga. Al final de éstos días, los dos siempre enrumbaban juntos a casa, en lo que se convirtió en una rutina mensual, pero, para pesar de Hinata, Naruto nunca intentó llevar su relación más lejos.

Pero entonces llegaron los días como éste, en los que los pequeños gestos de dulzura de Naruto hacia Hinata empezaron a hacerse más frecuentes, por lo que la chica empezó a tener esperanzas de nuevo.

Ambos empezaron a caminar, rumbo a la mansión Hyugga, él con las manos detrás de la cabeza y mirando a un lado, y ella con las manos adelante y mirando al suelo. Las cuadras seguían avanzando y ella seguía mirando al suelo, y entonces una manga negra apareció en su campo visual, y una mano, más cálida de lo que esperaba tomó la suya gentilmente, y entonces levantó la mirada para encontrar que la mirada de Naruto no apuntaba hacia ella sino al frente, pero pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de éste.

No se atrevió a decir nada para no romper el mágico momento que estaba viviendo, ambos caminando de la mano como pareja era como un sueño para ella, pero era un sueño que se había vuelto realidad. Sin embargo, el tiempo le jugó una mala pasada y sólo 5 minutos después la mansión Hyugga apareció ante sus ojos.

Entonces volvió a sentir frío en sus manos y se dio cuenta de que Naruto la había soltado. Entonces ella estaba ansiosa por saber que era lo que Naruto iba a hacer a continuación, pues levantó la mirada y vio al chico rubio un poco tensionado. Entonces él volteó hacia ella, y quedaron mirándose a los ojos… Naruto la tomó de los hombros, y entonces, cuando ya se estaban acercando, una voz interrumpió el momento, voz que Hinata maldijo desde su interior.

Parado en el muro exterior de la mansión Hyugga estaba Ayame-sensei, un jounin recién llegado a la aldea, conocido por todos debido a su carácter amable y bondadoso. Él, al igual que Kakashi, había estado entrenando a Naruto durante los 6 meses que estaba en la aldea, por lo que Naruto y Hinata le habían agarrado cariño, pero en este momento, sobretodo Naruto. Ayame Sao era moreno, en cierto modo parecido a Sasuke, excepto por el mechón de pelo ensortijado que le caía en la frente y las gafas negras y cuadradas que usaba. Vestía un sencillo conjunto de pantalón negro con un polo azul, y unos guantes que le alcanzaban casi todo el antebrazo, de color negro y amarillo. Además, su bandana era de color rojo. Había ganado fama en la aldea por ser el único en portar el "Ryugan", un poder especial que radicaba en sus ojos, que se tornaban de color turquesa y sus pupilar giraban formando un símbolo celta antiguo llamado Triskell. Hasta el momento, sólo Naruto había apreciado el poder del Ryugan. La habilidad del Ryugan era simple. Cada una de las hojas del Triskell representaba una parte del cuerpo de una persona, el cuerpo, la mente y el alma. Es decir Sao podía observar el comportamiento de cada una de estas partes a la vez, lo que hacía que su contraataque fuera el más eficaz que Naruto hubiese visto. Él único inconveniente era la restricción del tiempo, pues Naruto se dio cuenta que Ayame-sensei sólo podía usar ese poder durante 2 minutos por día. Jamás había visto que era lo que hubiese sucedido si lo usaba más tiempo, pero tampoco quiso arriesgarse a saberlo.

- Al fin te encontré, Naruto.- le dijo, bajando del muro de un salto.

- ¿Cómo está Ayame-sensei?

- Muy bien, muy bien- le contestó él, y entonces reparó en Hinata.- Por lo que veo, tú estás mejor, acompañado de Hinata-chan- le sonrió a ella- ¿Éste idiota ya se te declaró?- le preguntó.

- Esto… yo…- decía Hinata, frotándose las manos.

- ¡Sensei!- le reclamó Naruto.

- Vale, vale- río Ayame-sensei.- Vine a decirte Naruto- le dijo al rubio- que la Hokage quiere verte.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué quiere ahora la vieja Tsunade-obaachan?

- ¡Jajaja!- rió Sao- Bueno, bueno…-dijo parando de reír- He oído que algunos de los consejeros querían una entrevista contigo.

- ¿Los consejeros?- se extrañó Naruto- ¿Qué podrían querer ellos de mí?

- Creo que es algo relacionado a tu viejo amigo Uchiha.

- ¿Sobre Sasuke?- dijo Naruto alarmado.

- Pues es lo único que escuché.

Hinata, que también estaba pendiente de la conversación de los dos hombres, se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, por lo que decidió entrar de una vez a la mansión, dónde su primo estaría preocupado por no saber en qué lugar ella se encontraba.

- Esto… Naruto-kun, yo…

- Ah- dijo él- lo siento Hinata-chan, pero debo irme con Ayame-sensei ahora.

- Sí, entiendo-dijo ella.

Entonces, Naruto levantó su mano en señal de despedida, y él y Ayame-sensei empezaron a saltar por los tejados de las casas rumbo al edificio de los Hokage.

Y entonces, Hinata, con un vuelco en su corazón, se dio cuenta de que Naruto podía ser más que su amigo…


	8. Cicatriz Abierta

**Cicatriz Abierta**

La brisa acariciaba los rostros de Naruto y Ayame-sensei en su camino hacia la torre de los Hokage. Ambos hacían gala de una agilidad increíble, dejando atrás rápidamente las calles que separaban a la mansión Hyugga de la montaña Kage. Cerca ya al rojo edificio, Ayame-sensei paró de forma imprevista, lo que hizo que Naruto también parase en aquel momento. Ayame-sensei quedó parado en un poste de alumbrado público, mientras por señas le indicaba a Naruto que siguiera.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él.- ¿No va a acompañarme?

- No se me tiene permitido entrar contigo hoy- le contestó.- Será mejor que te des prisa…

- Claro- le dijo Naruto y dio vuelta para continuar su camino, pero en entonces Ayame-sensei le llamó de nuevo.

Naruto frenó al instante, y observó extrañado como Ayame-sensei ponía un rostro serio.

- Ten cuidado con esos viejos.

- Lo sé- contestó.

En ese instante Ayame-sensei desapareció en una nube de humo. Naruto continuó su camino hacia la torre, a la que llegó en poco tiempo. Le extraño ver el edificio a oscuras, mientras que la única luz provenía del último piso, es decir, de la oficina del Hokage. Así que era obvio que Tsunade-baachan iba a participar de la reunión. Lo que más le extrañó fue que el asunto se tratase de Sasuke. A pesar de que la traición de éste era conocida por todos, ninguno de los altos mandos de Konoha había hecho ningún escándalo sobre esto. No iban a venir ahora esas cosas.

Llegó a la entrada del edificio, y como no quiso perder tiempo en subir las escaleras, se concentró y reunió el chakra que pudo en sus pies, y entonces se lanzó hacia la pared. Uno, dos, tres. El tercero fue un salto más largo que llegó más arriba de dónde tenía que llegar y aterrizó en la terraza de la torre. Un par de ninjas flanqueaban las puertas. Ambos se pusieron tensos en cuanto vieron a Naruto.

- Tú eres Naruto Uzumaki, ¿verdad?

- Sí- contestó, aún receloso.

- Adelante- dijo el otro- Te están esperando.- Y abrió la puerta.

Naruto ingresó a la oficina de los Hokage, pero no encontró a nadie. Miró hacia los ninjas que estaban en la puerta, y uno de ellos le hizo una seña para que continuara su camino, y le señalo una puerta. Naruto se dio cuenta de que jamás había visto abrirse esa puerta, y entonces, con acuítela, tomó la manija y la abrió.

La estancia detrás de la puerta estaba totalmente a oscuras, tanto así que era casi imposible el ver nada. Agudizando su sentido del olfato, Naruto sintió la presencia de cinco personas. Cinco efluvios distintos que emanaban desde distintas posiciones a través de la habitación. Y entonces, una cegadora luz apareció desde la parte superior de la habitación, revelando una silla en medio de ésta. La silla estaba grilletada, cosa que no extrañó a Naruto. Los consejeros de Konoha siempre pensaban en su seguridad antes que nada. Entonces, una voz resonó en sus oídos.

- Siga adelante y siéntese.

Naruto avanzó lentamente hasta la luz, y se sentó en la silla. Entonces escuchó que alguien chasqueaba los dedos y los grilletes de la silla aprisionaron sus brazos y piernas. Entonces, Naruto agudizó sus sentidos, preparado para cualquier citación que se presentase.

- Uzumaki Naruto- dijo una voz, que no reconocía- 17 años, chunin en actividad, destacado en misiones especiales, héroe de la aldea y el Jinchuriki del Zorro de las Nueve Colas- ¿Eres tú?

- Sí, lo soy.

Y entonces otra luz cayó desde la parte superior de la habitación, generando una sombra en aquella persona, según le dijo su olfato, era quién le había hablado. La voz y figura era de un hombre, alto, fornido, pero según la voz, anciano.

- Te estarás preguntando por qué te hicimos venir, ¿verdad?- le preguntó esa persona.

- Creo que estoy sospechando de lo que se trata.

- Entonces estás consciente de que lo vamos a hablar, no debe salir de esta habitación ¿verdad?- dijo otra voz, tampoco la reconocía, pero era la de una mujer anciana.

- Estoy consciente.

- Entonces- dijo otra voz, que ahora sí reconoció, era la voz de la Hokage- empecemos con la agenda de esta reunión.

- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo la voz que le había hablado por primera vez.

- Entonces, señor Uzumaki- empezó la voz del anciano.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que contactó con Uchiha Sasuke?

- No sé de que me habla- respondió Naruto.

- Por favor- solicitó la voz de la anciana- Sabemos muy bien que usted mantuvo una relación amical con Uchiha.

- Es cierto- contestó Naruto- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con ustedes.

- ¿Entiende que la seguridad de la aldea está en juego?- dijo la voz de la anciana.

- No lo entiendo.

- ¿Entonces negarás que Uchiha Sasuke es un peligro para la aldea?

- Lo niego.

- Esto no va a llevarnos a ninguna parte.- dijo la voz que él aún no había podido definir.- Muchacho- continuó la voz- Sasuke Uchiha acaba de ser nombrado como renegado en la asamblea. Todos los ninjas de la aldea tienen la orden de tomar su vida en cuanto lo vean. Es considerado un criminal de rango S en el libro de Bingo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Hemos recibido reportes de otras aldeas. El grupo Akatsuki, como recordarás- Naruto entrecerró los ojos- El grupo Akatsuki es ahora liderado por él.

- No me sorprende.- les dijo Naruto.

- ¿Entonces por qué niegas que Uchiha Sasuke es un peligro para la aldea?

- Dije que no me sorprende que se haya vuelto tan fuerte. Pero aun así, ¿Esto que tiene que ver conmigo?

- Estamos planeando ordenarte que seas tú quien lleve a cabo una misión especial.

- ¿Qué misión especial?

- Queremos que busques a Uchiha y que lo mates.

- Me opongo totalmente a la idea- dijo la voz de Tsunade.

- Y yo también- dijo la quinta voz.- No estamos lo suficientemente preparados como para enviar ninjas por doquier.- La aldea aún no se cura totalmente de las heridas que dejó la última batalla contra los Akatsuki.

- Y creo que está de más decirles que mi respuesta es no.- dijo Naruto.

- Como ninja de Konoha has jurado obedecer cualquier orden que se te da- dijo airadamente de la voz del anciano.

- Entonces, como ninja de Konoha, le juro que voy a averiguar quién es usted y voy a partirle la cara.

- ¡No seas insolente muchacho! ¡No eres nadie para hablarle así a un miembro del consejo!

- ¿Quiere saber quién soy? Baje hasta aquí y se lo demostraré.

- No te sientas superior sólo por se un Jinchuriki.- dijo la voz que él no había definido, más calmada.- Por esta vez, creo que esa orden también estaba fuera de lugar. La desaprobación de la Hokage y del representante de los clanes, ya se ha dado, y más la mía somos mayoría en la asamblea para desechar esa propuesta. Por hoy, te dejaremos ir.

- Me parece bien.

- Sin embargo- dijo la voz- quiero que sepas, que el estado de ninja renegado de Uchiha Sasuke no se va a levantar por ningún motivo. Es por eso que tú, como ninja de Konoha, debes respetar lo que juraste y debes asesinar a Sasuke si es que vuelves a verlo.

Entonces la única luz que había quedado prendida mientras la voz le hablaba se apagó. Un segundo después, las luces de la habitación se prendieron y Naruto se encontró solo en medio de un pequeño anfiteatro. Un segundo chasquido se oyó y las cadenas que lo estaban aprisionando se aflojaron y él pudo soltar sus manos. Se paró lentamente, frotándose las muñecas. Esos grilletes le lastimaron las muñecas, causándole una constelación de pequeñas heridas que se fueron curando inmediatamente soltando una pequeña bocanada de humo. El chakra de Kyubi siempre había sido la medicina más efectiva, había que reconocerlo. Siguió parado durante unos minutos, reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Sentía como si una cicatriz que tuviera hubiera sido abierta de nuevo. El dolor de su fracaso en la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura apareció de nuevo frente a él, pero no habían visto a Sasuke desde aquella vez en la guarida de Orochimaru. Durante sus diferentes misiones fuera de la aldea, había intentado hallar más pistas sobre el paradero de su mejor amigo, pero sin mucho éxito. Recordó en su mente todos aquellos momentos, pero entonces una cadena de esos recuerdos lo conectó con un sitio del bosque de Konoha que él había encontrado hace unos años. Y entonces este recuerdo lo llevó a otro, uno en el que Sakura aparecía despidiéndose de él y de Hinata en la puerta de la aldea. Hace más de un año y medio. Él le había prometido hacer un escondite por si Sasuke apareciera. Ahora que lo recordaba, sólo había encontrado el lugar, y faltaba amueblarlo. Quería tenerlo listo antes de que Sakura apareciera. Y entonces recordó que también debía mandarle una carta. De esta manera, ambos se habían estado comunicando durante el tiempo que ella estaba fuera. Las cartas de Sakura siempre traían recuerdos y regalos de Gaara, como algunas bebidas que sólo se podían encontrar en Suna, y que Naruto compartía con Neji, Kiba y Lee. Sin embargo, recordó muy especialmente la última vez, en la que Sakura le envió una pequeña caja de cristal con una flor disecada dentro. Naruto, haciendo gala de su completa ignorancia acerca de flores, mantuvo la cajita durante 2 semanas en su habitación, hasta que decidió por fin ir a preguntarle a Ino qué era esa flor.

Ino quedó totalmente sorprendida al ver la flor. Era muy hermosa, con sus pétalos largos y de color blanco violeta, acompañado de su cáliz de color verde vívido y frondosos pistilos que rodeaban la copa.

- Vaya Naruto- le dijo ella totalmente embelesada con la flor- ¿Quién te mandó esta flor?

- Sakura-chan - dijo él, con las manos en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.- ¿Por qué? ¿Es muy especial?

- Claro que es especial- le dijo ella- es un _lirio del desierto_.

- ¿Lirio…del desierto?

- Sí, es una planta muy rara que sólo crece en los alrededores de Suna.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de especial?

- Que se dice que esta flor sella las relaciones de dos personas.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí-dijo Ino. Y entonces golpeó la parte de debajo de la caja con la mesa, con lo que una segunda cavidad se abrió, dejando ver otra flor exactamente igual.- ¿Lo ves?

- Vaya- dijo Naruto sorprendido.

- Se cuenta que si tú le das una de estas flores a otra persona, su relación va a quedar marcada para siempre. Se dice que la flor se marchitará el día que la vida de uno de los dos se apague. Es algo que simboliza un compromiso de por vida- le dijo Ino entregándole la cajta.- Así que decide bien a quién se lo vas a dar.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Lo recordaré-le dijo Naruto y salió de la tienda.

Recordó haber regresado a su casa, y haberse olvidado por completo del par de flores. Pero mientras reflexionaba sobre ello, una voz lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

- Os! ¡Naruto!

Ayame-sensei acababa de entrar por la puerta del anfiteatro, y le sonreía.

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Más o menos. Me dijeron que quieren que asesine a Sasuke.

- Era de esperarse de esos viejos sinvergüenzas. Pero no te preocupes. Si ese tal Sasuke es tan buena persona como me has contado, es seguro que lo perdonarán. Ahora, quita esa cara de deprimido- le dijo.- Vamos, te invito un Ramen.

- No estoy así por lo que me han dicho hoy, sensei- contestó Naruto.

-¿Ah, no?

- No. Si no que siento como si tuviese una cicatriz abierta…

* * *

_Nota de autor: Gracias por los rewies que me han dejado, en verdad los aprecio mucho. Silvermist23: ¿De que otra manera podría recompesarte si no es actualizando pronto? Y no te preocupes, los secretos se irán revelando poco a poco. Y minami016: Te entiendo, yo también adoro el NaruHina, y la razón de que los capítulos sean cortos es que me permiten hacer una actualización diaria. Espero que puedas comprender eso._

_Gracias por su apoyo muchachos, prometo esforzarme más para no defraudarlos con la historia._

_Gracias por leer Naruto Kaiten!_

_Lord Karyatoz._


	9. Conspiración

_Naruto Kaiten_

_La Saga del Pasado_

**Conspiración**

Era muy entrada la noche en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Las luciérnagas campaban a sus anchas en la profunda oscuridad del bosque, emitiendo la luz de su cola como un baile misterioso y bello. La luz que emitían los postes de alumbrado de la aldea tenían una coloración tenebrosa, debido a la aplastante oscuridad a la que se enfrentaban. Los guardias de la aldea están conversando animadamente en la entrada, pero también estaban atentos a cualquier anomalía que se presentase en el camino a la entrada. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos reparó en que una sombra de pelo largo con un brillo plateado había salido de la aldea, tan velozmente que tampoco era posible que en ese estado de tranquilidad y desconcentración hubiesen podido observar. La sombra se desplazaba a gran velocidad por el bosque, dejando atrás muchos kilómetros camino de la entrada. Tras unos diez minutos, sintió que alguien había aparecido detrás de él, alguien con un kunai levantado en señal de desafío, y al mismo instante sintió que otras cuatro personas también aparecían. La sombra no prestó atención a ninguno de ellos, al menos hasta que uno de ellos se aproximó hacia él y lo atacó. Se lanzó frontalmente intentando clavar el kunai en su adversario, que para su sorpresa desapareció en ese momento, y apareció detrás de él cogiéndole el hombro, y girándolo de tal manera que el hueso se dislocó mientras el hombre aullaba de dolor. Puso los pies sobre su espalda y se impulsó hacia arriba mientras los otros tres lo atacaban al mismo tiempo. De nuevo desapareció imprevistamente, y apareció a unos metros, y juntando sus manos y haciendo tres sellos disparó un golpe de aire que golpeó a uno de sus enemigos y que esquivaron los otros dos.

Mientras éste caía, sus compañeros volvieron a atacar al hombre de pelo plateado y largo, juntando sus manos y elaborando sellos que pusieron en el suelo, con lo que el suelo empezó a temblar, y ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo. El hombre bajó hasta el piso y quedó parado por un momento escuchando lo silencioso que era el bosque de noche. Y entonces sintió una corriente de chakra bajo sus pies, y rápidamente dio un salto, mientras que el trozo de tierra del que había escapado tomaba la forma de la cabeza de un dragón, que elevaba su cuello en un intento de hacerle daño. Y entonces pudo observar a uno de sus enemigos con su cabeza semienterrada en la cabeza del dragón. Juntó sellos en sus manos, y en una nube de humo apareció una katana muy larga, y en su caída el hombre de pelo plateado la esgrimió, y cambiando el sentido de la hoja para no golpear con el filo, dio un sablazo hacia el dragón de tierra, mientras aparecía una línea en el aire que expresaba la fuerza con la que la katana había bajado hacia su víctima.

El dragón de tierra se deshizo al instante, meintras que el ninja que lo había formado caía con los ojos en blanco en el suelo. Y entonces se pudo apreciar su ropa. Tenía un uniforme negro, parecido al de un ANBU, y su rostro estaba totalmente cubierto por un pasamontañas de color azul. En su frente se pudo apreciar la bandana de una aldea desconocida.

Mientras que el hombre de pelo plateado y largo había aparecido en la rama de un árbol y cogía la cabeza del cuarto ninja hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Dejó caer el cuerpo de éste, mientras su pelo era agitado por el viento nocturno, y se le pudo apreciar mejor. Llevaba un polo negro con un short azul tipo jean, llevaba las manos desnudas, y una de ellas empuñaba la katana con la que había derrotado a sus enemigos. El color de sus ojos se había tornado rojo como la sangre.

Y entonces, se empezaron a escuchar unos aplausos en medio del bosque, y el hombre prestó atención. Una figura apareció debajo suyo, mientras seguía aplaudiendo.

El hombre, al parecer lo reconoció de inmediato, y rápidamente bajó hacia él, y se arrodilló, ofreciéndole la katana con ambas manos. La figura del hombre ante la que él se había arrodillado tomó la katana entre sus manos.

- Has conseguido una buena compañera.

- Sí, maestro.

- He traído conmigo a todos los que me pediste.- Y en ese momento, la luz de la luna dio en la figura, y entonces se pudo apreciar parte de su fisonomía y su vestimenta. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha de color negro oscuro, pero dejaba ver su mentón con algunas arrugas profundas en él, lo que indicaba que era una persona de edad avanzada. El resto de su vestimenta lo constituía una túnica del mismo color de la capucha que le llegaba hasta los pies, cubriendo el resto de su cuerpo. En ese momento, una sombra aterrizó al lado del hombre encapuchado. Ésta persona llevaba capucha, pero así como nuestro personaje de pelo plateado, también portaba una katana, un poco más corta que la anterior, pero que tenía un brillo azulado especial que no lo tenía la katana del hombre de pelo plateado.

- Ah – suspiró el hombre encapuchado- Así que también has venido, Kotomi.

La persona se irguió al escuchar la voz del anciano, y se sacó la capucha revelando un agraciado rostro, y a la vez sacudió su cabeza para acomodarse el pelo, de color rojo profundo, peinado en dos elegantes coletas que le caían hasta la espalda. Un nuevo rayo de luz de luna reveló en su frente la bandana rasgada de la aldea de la Arena.

- ¿Así que lo ha llamado hasta aquí, maestro?- le dijo al anciano, arrodillándose ante él.

- Los he llamado a ambos para decirles esto.

Ambos esperaron las palabras de su maestro.

- El festival de Konohagakure comienza en tres días. Es la oportunidad perfecta. Con los datos que has reunido nos va a ser muy fácil el apropiarnos de la aldea.- Le dijo al hombre de pelo plateado.

- Estoy orgulloso de haberle sido de utilidad, señor- contestó.

-Bueno- dijo Kotomi- Por fin vamos a dejar de esperar.- Y miró al hombre de pelo plateado.- ¿Qué vas a hacer con aquel que te mandaron desaparecer primero?

El hombre de pelo plateado la miró, y en un raudo movimiento cogió la katana de las manos del anciano, y la lanzó directo contra la chica, que reaccionó rápidamente levantando su propia katana, que al golpearse con la del hombre plateado produjo un chisporroteo que emitió su luz por todo el claro.

- No has mejorado tus modales.- le dijo la chica sonriendo.- Y te sigues dejando llevar por la sed de sangre de la _Reiji Ragnarok._

El hombre tenía la boca semicerrada, y por fin dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Un destello rojo apareció en los ojos de Kotomi, pero justo en ese momento, el hombre de pelo plateado se agarró la cabeza, gimiendo de dolor. Kotomi giró a ver al Maestro, y vio que la mano del anciano forjaba el sello del tigre, mientras decía palabras en voz baja. El hombre de pelo plateado, atormentado por el dolor cayó al suelo cogiéndose la cabeza, y en este momento el Maestro dejó de recitar el extraño jutsu.

- No estoy aquí para observar una pelea de niños- dijo- Quiero que en tres días muevan a toda esta multitud y formen la nueva Konoha que quiero.

- Lo sentimos, Maestro- dijo Kotomi.

- No te preocupes- le dijo- Enviaré a un subordinado pasado mañana por la mañana. Ésa es la orden de atacar.

- ¡Sí, Maestro!

El Maestro se separó del grupo, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la aldea. Entonces paró de forma casual, y buscando en uno de su bolsillo, sacó un rosario diminuto, con un collar hecho de pequeñas perlas, con un sello extraño en la cerradura. Lo lanzó hacia Kotomi, en dirección a su rostro, y ésta lo tomó rápidamente antes que llegase a tocárselo.

- Dáselo- le dijo- señalando al hombre de pelo plateado que aún estaba tirado en el suelo.- Con esto va a poder controlar mejor a la Reiji Ragnarok. En ese momento, se pudo observar detrás de Kotomi, una infinidad de capuchas que cubrían todos los árboles alrededor del claro.

El hombre encapuchado miró hacia la luna, mientras un rayo de luz caía sobre su rostro encapuchado, revelando un único destello rojo en su rostro. Sonrió, revelando una dentadura con colmillos.

- Cuando esto acabe- dijo riéndose en sus adentros.- La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas no será igual.

Y entonces se marchó riendo de forma maníaca, desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

En ese momento, Kotomi se acercó hacia el hombre de pelo plateado, con el rosario en la mano. El hombre de pelo plateado la miró, con sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

- Te ves fatal- le dijo ella.

Él sólo la observó mientras ella anudaba el rosario a su mano.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer con tu objetivo? Según me dijeron…- ella observó el rostro del hombre, que había vuelto su mirada hacia el cielo- Era ese muchacho llamado Naruto, ¿verdad?

En ese momento, el hombre de pelo plateado la tomó del brazo. Ella volvió a observarlo.

- Te juro…- le dijo- Que no descansaré hasta que ese hombre nos dé lo que nos prometió.

- Tontito…-le dijo Kotomi.- Sabías muy bien que eso no me importaba desde un comienzo.

- Si no cumple con su palabra…-le volvió a hablar- le mataré.

Ella le sonrió.

-¿Sabes?- le dijo Kotomi- Desde que fui desterrada de la Aldea de la Arena no creí que hubiera alguien al que odiase más que al Kazekage anterior.

Él la volvió a mirar.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Por que lo odio.

Él le sonrió. Y entonces observó el nudo que ella había hecho con el rosario en su muñeca. Y entonces el brillo rojizo de sus ojos empezó a desaparecer y el hombre sintió que sus fuerzas volvían.

Tomó a la _Reiji Ragnarok _que había quedado tirada en el suelo, y la blandió de un lado a otro.

- Decía la verdad- le dijo Kotomi.

- Sí- contestó él.

-Entonces- prosiguió ella- ¿Qué vas a hacer con ese chico? No creo que sea una presa fácil.

- No lo creas- dijo él, tocando el filo de la katana.

- ¿Acaso no es el Jinchuriki del Zorro de Nueve Colas?

- Sí- dijo el hombre- pero llevo ventaja contra él.

- No pretenderás que el demonio de la _Ragnarok _le gane a un Dios, ¿verdad?

- No- dijo él.- Sé muy bien que la bestia de la _Ragnarok _no es rival para el Kyubi. Pero sé muy bien cuál es la debilidad de Uzumaki Naruto. Y pienso usarla a mi favor.

- Tan cruel como siempre. Serías un criminal en cualquier lado sino fuera por esa habilidad que tienes.

-Ja- rió él.- No has visto mi vieja banda por ahí.

- ¿La de la aldea del Remolino?

- Sí, esa. Es a la que le tengo más cariño. Después de todo, nací allí.

- Tendrías que guardarla tú mismo. No me gusta andar cargando tus cosas.

- Lo sé, lo sé.

- Vaya, no hubiese creído que tú sólo ibas a destruir a las aldeas que destruyeron a la del remolino. Nunca supieron quién fue.

- Ni lo sabrán. Y entonces se puso la banda. Una figura de un remolino y una enorme rayadura adornaban el fondo azul de la banda.

- ¿Entonces, vamos a seguir hasta el final?

- Como siempre- le dijo él, acercándose y abrazándola- Seguiremos juntos.

Ella se acomodó en el musculoso pecho del hombre.

- Siempre hemos salido bien librados, pero… Espero que tengas razón.- Y entonces levantó su rostro al de él, y él bajó su mentón y la besó en los labios. Un beso tierno y amoroso, cargado con desesperación, como el de dos amantes que no supiesen si se volverían a ver al día siguiente.

Él se separó y miró a la luna. Abrazando a su mujer dijo…

- Dentro de cuatro días… por fin seremos libres.

Y entonces enrumbaron hacia un cúmulo de luces que se veía a lo lejos.

Mientras tanto en la aldea, Naruto no podía dormir. Luego de todas las cosas que habían pasado durante el día, su mente estaba tan cargada que la cabeza le dolía y no le dejaba conciliar el sueño. Otra preocupación más era que no recordaba el lugar en donde había dejado el _Lirio del desierto_. Faltaban 3 días para el festival. Quería pasárselo bien, pero no sabía si fuese correcto que fuera. En ese lugar iba a estar toda la aldea, y él no pasaría un buen rato con toda la gente mirando y cuchicheando alrededor de él. También que todos sus amigos iban a llevar a una pareja, y él no sabía a quién invitar. Y entonces un rostro invadió su mente. El rostro de Hinata bailó en su mente, de una manera dolorosa. ¿Debía invitarla? Podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para comunicarle lo que sentía. En el festival… Seguro que estaría hermosa con su yukata puesto. Pero no quería decírselo sin la flor a la mano, pero encontrarla se había vuelto más imposible que encontrar el Santo Grial. Naruto, desesperado, puso su mente en blanco, y se enterró bajo la sábana, forzando a su cuerpo a quedarse dormido. Lo consiguió a los 5 minutos.

* * *

_De nuevo, mil gracias por sus rewies, me animan un montón. Pero aparte de dar las gracias quería pedir perdón debido a que ayer no pude actualizar de la manera que estoy acostumbrado. Puesto que me pongo a escribir en mi computadora desde las 9 hasta las 12:30 de la noche. Sin embargo, ayer mi tío se quedó trabajando toda la noche y no pude entrar! T.T. Sin embargo, hoy si pude y por eso les traigo este capítulo. Bueno Silvermist23, lo siento, pero no se va a saber nada de Sakura y Sasuke hasta que se termine la saga del pasado, y lo de los Flashback expliqué que lo haría así, no me gusta mucho el estar poniendo eso. Sin embargo, si insistes, veré que puedo hacer. Shinofan: La flor es de importancia vital en la historia, ya lo verás más adelante. Y minami016: Muchas gracias por llamarme tu persona favorita, yo creo que todos ustedes son mis favoritos. Gracias por decírmelo, me siento halagado. Y bueno, traté de que no se viera como relleno pero eso salió._

_Muchas gracias por los rewies y sigan dejándolos, para así poder esforzarme más con la historia._

_Gracias por leer Naruto Kaiten!_

_Lord Karyatoz._


	10. Búsqueda

_Naruto Kaiten_

_La Saga del Pasado_

**Búsqueda**

La Aldea escondida entre las hojas se encontraba en todos los preparativos de lo que iba a ser el festival de verano. Se veía mucha gente por la plaza central, colgando guirnaldas sobre los postes de luz, creando pasajes diversos en todas las salidas de la plaza. Asimismo, muchos hombres trabajaban trayendo, cortando, perforando o clavando la madera necesaria para los puestos de comida y recuerdos que iba a tener el festival. Se habían encargado muchos fuegos artificiales, para el gran final de la noche. Ino se encontraba bastante atareada en su tienda debido a los múltiples pedidos que llegaban, y no se podía dar abasto aún teniendo a más de diez personas bajo su mando. Cuando este día terminase, ya sólo quedaría un día más para el gran festival que prometía muchas cosas. Tsunade, en la terraza de su oficina, veía como los habitantes se esforzaban en dejar la ciudad muy hermosa, debido a que ése mismo día, el Kazekage de la Aldea de la Arena llegaría a Konoha, como un invitado especial a los festejos. Obviamente los aldeanos querían dejar ver la gran prosperidad por la que atravesaba la Aldea y el País.

Y es en este contexto que una cabellera rubia andaba por la ciudad, medio perdido, medio preocupado, en fin, no estaba muy bien. Naruto se llevó el pulgar de la mano hacia su boca y empezó a comerse las uñas debido a su nerviosismo y angustia. Había revuelto su casa de arriba abajo y la bendita flor no había hecho su aparición. La caja de cristal era llamativa, y él estaba seguro, que a pesar de ser uno de los ninjas más despistados de la aldea, se habría dado cuenta de inmediato, de la presencia de la caja. Le dolía el no haberla encontrado, pues parecía casi como algo obligatorio, algo que se había auto impuesto en su intento de llevar su relación con Hinata más lejos. Le quería entregar la flor. Sabía que eso iba a unirlos para siempre. Siguió caminando, hundido en sus pensamientos, tan absorto que ni el enorme bullicio que se empezó a desatar en la calle principal logró sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Aún en su mente, llegó tranquilamente a la calle, mientras que no se había percatado que mucha gente empezaba a agolparse a su alrededor, mientras algunos lanzaban vivas alusivas a la unión y la amistad. Siguió con su camino hacia algún lugar que no sabía que se estaba dirigiendo, cuando de pronto una mano de arena se había levantado del suelo y se elevaba hacia su hombro, al que lo pinchó en un intento de reclamo de atención. Naruto volteó la cabeza, y observó como la mano de arena se hundía en el suelo. Frente a él, a unos 50 metros de distancia, una cabellera roja, unas ojeras y una enorme calabaza le saludaban, y no se dio cuenta hasta unos segundos después de que no era ni más ni menos que su amigo de la infancia, el Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara.

Venía acompañado de sus dos hermanos, además de la chica que él conoció como su aprendiz. Si no se equivocaba al recordar, era Matsuri el nombre de esta joven. ¡Matsuri! Rió para sus adentros. Es perfecta para un festival. Además, Kankuro y Temari estaban tal y cómo él los recordaba. Ella, aún sin molestarse en arreglarse el pelo, peinada con sus dos coletas como siempre lo había hecho. Asimismo, llevaba su enorme abanico, pero su traje había vuelto a ser de color blanco, que según vio Naruto, iba mejor con ella. Kankuro, en cambio, no se había molestado en cambiar nada de su apariencia, y traía sus tres pergaminos en la espalda. Naruto levantó la mano en señal de saludo, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no era bueno de que la gente lo viera hablando con el Kazekage. Hizo una seña con la mano, señalando a un lugar en las alturas y se fue corriendo.

Mientras, el Kazekage llegó a la Torre de los Hokage y saludó a Tsunade, entrando con ella, se supone, a charlar sobre lo que deben charlar los Kages. Esto hizo que la multitud que venía acompañando al cortejo de Gaara se disolviese y todo volviese a la calma en la ciudad. Adentro de la Torre, sin embargo, el kazekage abandonó rápidamente el recinto, y apareció luego encima de un edificio, donde Naruto lo estaba esperando.

- Os!- lo saludó Naruto alegremente.- ¿Cómo estás Gaara?

El aludido lo miró fijamente y le sonrió.

- Muy bien- le respondió- Y espero que tú también.

- Bueno, se puede decir que lo he estado.

- ¿Por qué te reuniste conmigo en este lugar?

- Bueno, no quería que la gente de la Aldea me viese congeniando con el Kazekage. La verdad es que eso podría traerte problemas- dijo Naruto sentándose en una pequeña mesa de piedra que sobresalía de una de las paredes de la azotea del edificio.

- ¿Por qué problemas?- le respondió Gaara, haciendo una silla de arena y sentándose en ella.

- Aún no soy muy bien visto en la aldea, ¿sabes?

- ¿Por qué no? Después de lo que hiciste con Pain…

- Tsunade- baachan puso a todas las personas en un genjutsu de sueño apenas comenzó el ataque. Ninguno de los ciudadanos sabe la verdad sobre quién fue el que peleo contra Pain. Ahora mismo, todo el mundo piensa que fue Kakashi- sensei el que lo hizo.

- ¿Y por qué no dijiste que fuiste tú?

- En un principio Kakashi-sensei se había negado a ayudarme en ese sentido. Pero logré convencerlo al decirle que no necesitaba que la Aldea me reconociera por algo que no pudieron ver. Era muy fácil que lo interpretasen como un intento mío de ganar popularidad y eso no haría otra cosa que la gente me tratara con más desprecio.

- Pero hay algo que no entiendo, Naruto- le dijo juntando los dedos de las manos- ¿Por qué permites que la gente te trate así?

- Creo que es simplemente porque ya estoy acostumbrado.

- No me parece una buena costumbre.

- Pero, ¿qué te puedo decir? No hay manera de que algo así me afecte, ¿me entiendes? He pasado solo la mayor parte de mi vida, y además de que ahora tengo amigos y una persona especial, no me parece necesario el tener la aprobación de toda la aldea.

- Entonces, la chica de la que me hablaste en tus cartas, ¿Es esa persona especial?

- Sí- le contestó Naruto.

- Hyugga Hinata-chan, ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero no lo digas tan alto por favor. No quiero que nadie más se entere.

- ¡Ja!- dijo una voz ajena- Basta con ver la cara de estúpido que pones cada vez que está frente a ti para darse cuenta de que te mueres por ella.

Naruto y Gaara buscaron de inmediato la fuente de aquella voz, y entonces una voluta de humo apareció encima del pequeño cuarto que había encima de la escalera, y aparecieron Ayame-sensei y Kakashi-sensei, éste último cargando su inseparable volumen del Icha Icha Paradise.

- Kakashi-sensei- le dijo Gaara al ninja de rostro cubierto- ¿Y?

- Ayame Sao- le dijo el pelinegro, arrodillándose ante él.

- No hace falta eso.

- No, pero es algo formal- dijo Ayame-sensei.

- Y bueno- dijo Naruto- ¿A qué han venido?

Y en ese momento, Ayame-sensei se aproximó hacia Naruto y lo cogió de una mejilla levantándola hacia arriba.

- Oe, oe- le dijo- ¿Ésa es la manera de saludar al que se encarga de ti?

- ¡Tú no te encargas de mí!- le dijo Naruto, aún colgado de su mejilla.

- Vamos, vamos, Ayame-sensei- habló Kakashi- Dile de una vez que fue lo que vinimos a hacer.

- Sólo estaba jugando-dijo Ayame-sensei, soltando a Naruto. Y ambos rompieron a reír.

Kakashi sonrió, y lo único que lo evidenciaba era esa extraña curva que formaba el único ojo que se veía.

- Verás, Naruto- le dijo Ayame-sensei- Hemos venido a ayudarte a ser un hombre.

- ¿A ser un hombre?

- Sí claro. Vamos a prepararte para que estés muy bien durante el festival. Ya es hora de que tengas novia.

- P…pe…pero…

-Pero nada- le dijo Ayame-sensei, cogiéndolo su cuello con el antebrazo, y sobándole el pelo como si el que lo hiciese fuese su hermano mayor.

El Kazekage los miraba divertido. Y entonces se aproximó hacia el grupo.

- Así que por fin te animarás a declararte a una chica.- le dijo Gaara, sonriendo.

- Eso no es cierto. Gaara, ayúdame.

- Pero yo estoy de acuerdo. Si nadie te echa un aventón eres capaz de quedarte soltero durante toda tu vida.

- Está bien, está bien. Si es que tanto me quieren ayudar- les dijo Naruto.- Hay algo que pueden hacer…

- Por fin reaccionas como queríamos- le dijo Ayame-sensei, sonriéndole.

- Sakura me mandó un regalo desde Suna. Era como una caja con una flor rara…

- No me digas que era un _lirio del desierto…_-le dijo el Kazekage.

- Pues sí…Se lo quería entregar a Hinata-chan durante el festival, pero se me perdió y no lo encuentro. Hace más de dos meses que me lo envió, y aunque he revuelto mi casa desde la cabeza a los pies, esa cosa no aparece.

- Pues si le vas a entregar una flor de ésas, vas más en serio de lo que pensaba.

- Bueno, bueno-dijo Ayame-sensei- Antes de criticarlo será mejor ayudarlo a encontrar esa flor.

- Es lo más sensato que te he escuchado decir hasta ahora- le dijo Kakashi.

Y entonces, los cuatro salieron de la azotea del edificio rumbo a la casa de Naruto, a la que llegaron en pocos minutos.

Los cuatro entraron al apartamento de Naruto, un digno apartamento de soltero en todo lo que ésta expresión significa. Los muebles estaban desordenados, la cama desacomodada, un pote vacío de ramen instantáneo estaba solo en la mesa, llenándose de moscas.

- Se nota que no paras mucho en tu casa, Naruto- le dijo Ayame-sensei, yendo hacia la mesa y cogiendo el pote de ramen instantáneo.

- Bueno… nunca se me dio la limpieza.

- Sí, pero esto es suciedad a otro nivel- dijo Kakashi-sensei.

- Creí que me iban a ayudar a encontrar la flor, no a criticar mis hábitos de limpieza.

- Cierto, cierto- lo apoyó Gaara.

Y entonces, los cuatro hombres empezaron la infructuosa búsqueda de la pequeña caja de cristal que contenía al lirio. Muchas veces, al seguir revolviendo, Naruto encontraba cosas que pensó sí había perdido, pero que ahora ya las tenía de vuelta. Esto le daba las esperanzas necesarias de continuar la búsqueda de la caja. Aún no era tiempo de rendirse.

La tarde llegó rápidamente a la aldea, sine embargo, el _lirio del desierto_ no había aparecido por ningún rincón de la casa. Los cuatro hombres, con las fuerzas agotadas y las ropas cubiertas de polvo tomaban una bebida de soda que habían salido a comprar debido al cansancio y la frustración de no haber encontrado la caja.

- ¿No sabes de algún lugar en donde pudiste haberlo dejado fuera de la casa?

- No lo creo-dijo Naruto- Se lo llevé a Ino para preguntarle lo que era, pero recuerdo muy bien el haberlo traído a la casa… y…- Naruto empezó a abrir lo ojos, mientras lo demás lo miraban expectantes- y dejarlo debajo del fregadero para no olvidarme de dónde estaba…

- ¿Debajo del fregadero?

Y entonces salieron de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, en donde Naruto se agachó debajo de su enorme caño de la cocina, y después de un momento salió con la caja de cristal en sus manos.

- ¿A quién se le ocurre dejar algo tan importante debajo de un fregadero?- se quejaba Ayame-sensei.

- Pero al menos ya lo encontramos- dijo Naruto, contento, con la mirada fija en la flor.

- Y vaya que nos costó- dijo Gaara.

- Ahora…- dijo Ayame-sensei- Tendremos que ver cómo es que vas a ir ante Hinata-chan mañana.

- Creo que lo deberíamos dejar para mañana, Ayame-sensei- dijo Kakashi.

- Es justo lo que yo iba a decir. No tengo fuerzas ni para dar un paso más.- dijo, intentando levantarse, y cogiéndose la espalda.

- Muchas gracias a todos.- les dijo Naruto, aún con la mirada fija en la flor.- Sin esta flor no hubiese sabido qué hacer.

- Para qué estamos los amigos-le dijo Gaara.

- Creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo Kakashi-sensei.

Y entonces, los tres hombres aparte de Naruto, salieron saltando por la ventana, dispersándose en diferentes direcciones.

Mientras, Naruto se quedó observando la flor, mientras que ésta abría tímidamente uno de sus pétalos.

Sí, el festival iba a ser grandioso. Ya tan sólo faltaba un día…

* * *

_Gracias por los rewies. Jamás voy a cansarme de dar las gracias a todos ustedes, mis lectores, que con sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir adelante. Minami016: ya falta muy poco para el festival, ya lo verás. Se pasará muy rápido. Sango surime: espero que te guste lo próximo de la historia. Gamelos: Debido a que ésta es la Saga del Pasado, Kakashi aún sigue con vida, y es aquí donde se explica las causas de su muerte. Silvermist023: Como siempre la incondicional. Bueno espero que pegues el grito en el cielo con lo próximo que viene. Y shinofan: con que simplemente des un comentario me basta y me sobra, no te esfuerces tanto._

_Gracias por los rewies. El siguiente capítulo sale mañana a esta misma hora, por este mismo canal, jejejeje.!_

_Gracias por leer Naruto Kaiten!_

_Lord Karyatoz_


	11. Atuendo

_Naruto Kaiten_

_La Saga del Pasado_

**Atuendo**

Las calles estaban aún más abarrotadas de gente que el día anterior, debido a que muchas personas llegaban a la Aldea trayendo mercancía y las cosas que se iban a utilizar en el festival. Las tiendas de ropa se hallaban a toda su capacidad, llenas de jovencitas que acompañadas de sus madres y padres escogían los yukatas o kimonos que usarían durante el Festival de Verano de la Aldea. Así también se podía apreciar a las hermosas lámparas que habían colgadas en la entrada al Templo Principal de la Aldea. La gente estaba cada vez más entusiasmada, y el tiempo parecía contagiado de esta felicidad, pues en los últimos días un alegre sol había bailado sobre la aldea y la lluvia no arruinaría el momento que tanto estaban esperando.

En una de las calles, vestida con su clásica casaca ploma, se encontraba Hinata, acompañando a Ino, Chouji, Kankuro, Kiba y Temari de compras. Era un poco incómodo debido a la presencia de Shikamaru, que estaba contento debido a la llegada de su novia a la aldea. Lo que le incomodaba no era su compañía, sino el agujero que sentía en el estómago cada vez que veía los gestos de cariño y amor que había entre sus dos amigos. Deseaba tener a una persona así ella también. La imagen de Naruto flotó en su mente, haciendo que se sonrojase, cosa que fue captada por Ino.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hinata?- le dijo, mirándola suspicazmente.

- Etto… yo…- decía ella.

- Seguramente está pensando en Naruto, ¿verdad?- dijo Shikamaru.

- ¡No, no, no!- decía ella.

- ¿Naruto?- se sorprendió Temari.- No hubiese creído que hubiese alguien que se pudiera enamorar de él.

- Pero tú estás con Shikamaru…- le dijo Chouji, riendo- Los dos son igual de raros.

- Claro que no…- dijo Temari, riendo- Mi Shikamaru es más especial.

- Sí, claro- le dijo él- Sería muy problemático si no lo fuese.

- Oe, oe- dijo Ino- Creía que estábamos hablando de Naruto y Hinata.

- Es verdad- dijo Chouji.

- Y bien- dijo Ino, acercándosele- ¿Qué piensas hacer mañana? Supongo que te habrá invitado, ¿verdad?

- Creo que…- dijo Hinata- Creo que no ha tenido el tiempo suficiente.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo Ino, sorprendida- La próxima vez que lo vea le voy a destrozar la cara. ¡Cómo es posible que no te haya invitado!

Y entonces, mientras Ino seguía despotricando en contra de Naruto, y Kankuro hacía mímicas del rubio con una marioneta que había aparecido, Shikamaru sintió la presencia de alguien, y entonces, en una voluta de humo, sobre el tejado de la casa que estaba en frente de ellos, apareció Ayame-sensei. Estaba sentado en cuclillas, y traía un pergamino cogido en la boca.

De un salto, bajó hasta la acera y se acercó a los muchachos. Se sacó el pergamino de la boca, y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

- ¡Os, Hinata-chan!- le dijo, levantando su mano en señal de saludo.

- A… Ayame-sensei- Hinata siempre se había sentido mejor en presencia del pelinegro.

-¡Ayame-sensei!- dijo Ino, con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Ayame-sensei volteó a ver quién le había hablado, y le sonrió a Ino.

- ¡Hola, Ino-chan!- le dijo, abriendo los brazos. Ino se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo de forma tierna, y acomodándose en su pecho, y sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo está, Ayame-sensei?- le dijo Shikamaru.

Ayame-sensei le tendió la mano. En la aldea, era muy respetuoso, y por lo tanto, respetado. Además que ninguno vio con malos ojos el gesto de cariño del jounin hacia Ino, puesto que siempre había sido muy cariñoso con todos sus estudiantes. Después de estrecharse las manos, Ayame-sensei, aún con Ino abrazada a su pecho se giró hacia Hinata.

- Te he traído un mensaje, Hinata-chan.

- ¿Para mí?- preguntó ella.

- Sí-dijo él, sonriendo.- Cierto hombre me dijo que te iba a…

Pero en ese momento todos se distrajeron por un ruido de pasos rápidos, un destello amarillo y una sombra que se lanzó contra Ayame-sensei tapándole la boca para evitar que siguiera hablando. Naruto salió de no se supo dónde, y agarró la cabeza de Ayame-sensei, consiguiendo su objetivo, evitar que él dijera el nombre de la persona y lo que iba a hacer. En ese momento se formó una pequeña nube de polvo mientras Ayame-sensei y Naruto se revolcaban en el suelo, hasta que Ino, muy enfadada, detuvo a los dos de sendos golpes en la cabeza.

La nube de humo se disolvió, y entonces aparecieron Naruto y Ayame-sensei, ambos

tomando la mejilla del otro, con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

-¿Quieren dejar de comportarse como unos niños?- les reprendió Ino.

- Es que…- dijo Naruto.

- ¿Por qué no le dejaste terminar?- le preguntó Shikamaru.

- Pues en realidad, lo que vine a decir fue de que Naruto quería invitar a Hinata al festival- terminó Ayame-sensei, ante la aterrorizada mirada de Naruto.

Y entonces todos voltearon a ver a Hinata, que había juntado sus manos, y observaba el rostro, con su rostro teñido de un profundo carmesí.

Y entonces, pareció que fueron horas lo que pasó hasta que los muchachos empezaron a reírse y hacer bromas con respecto a ambos. Naruto se levantó con una mano en la cabeza y una enorme gota de sudor en su frente, mirando a Hinata.

Y entonces, Shikamaru, Kankuro y Chouji se acercaron a Naruto a felicitarlo, mientras que las chicas hacían lo mismo con Hinata. Ambos estaban más rojos que el mismo color, y Ayame-sensei había ido hasta donde estaba Hinata y hablaba con ella en voz baja. Lo que le dijo hizo que la chica levantara las manos cubriéndose la boca, y miró a Naruto, mientras el Jounin se reía.

- ¡Hey, muchachos!- llamó Ayame-sensei, reclamando la atención del grupo.- ¿Qué les parece si ayudamos a éstos dos a encontrar algo decente que ponerse?

- ¡Claro!

Y entonces Ino, le dijo a Ayame-sensei que conocía una tienda muy famosa cerca del palacio de los Hokage donde vendían la ropa necesaria para una ocasión como ésta. Ayame-sensei decidió por todos ir a ese lugar, y entonces todos partieron hacia la tienda, Ino iba adelante, cogida del brazo de Ayame-sensei, guiando la caravana, mientras que los muchachos venían luego, y al final, Naruto y Hinata, sin atreverse a mirarse el uno al otro.

Rápidamente llegaron a la tienda, un enorme lugar lleno de extrañas vestimentas que Naruto nunca hubiera soñado poder ver en su vida. Ayame-sensei habló al oído de Ino, y ésta empezó a reírse, y luego de eso retrocedió, y junto con todas las chicas se llevaron a Hinata hacia un lugar de la tienda mientras que los chicos hacían lo mismo con Naruto.

Ayame-sensei lideraba a los chicos, mientras que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, metieron a Naruto dentro de uno de esos casilleros que se utilizan para probarse ropa, y Ayame-sensei fue pasando varias prendas para que Naruto de las probase. Adentro del cubículo Naruto estaba preocupado por lo que podría pensar Hinata. Estaba claro que hace unos días casi se habían besado, pero no le parecía que fuese suficiente como para iniciar una relación con ella. No estaba lo suficientemente seguro, aunque debía de agradecerle a Ayame-sensei por decir algo que él nunca se hubiese atrevido a decir. Mientras se ponía una elegante camisa de color negro, Naruto se observó en el espejo, y se dio cuenta de lo bien que se podía ver con ropa elegante. Asimismo, le fueron pasando un pantalón de color beige que combinaba perfectamente con la camisa. Mirándose al espejo pensó que no era tan imposible que Hinata fuese su novia. Ella se le había confesado antes, ¿verdad? Entonces sólo era cuestión de que él fuera y le dijera que ya sentía lo mismo.

Sin embargo, había algo en su mente que le decía que no era correcto, por que aún si quería mucho a Hinata, no estaba lo suficientemente seguro de si estaba enamorado de ella, y Hinata merecía a alguien que de verdad la amara.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la tienda, Hinata estaba muy ruborizada probándose un provocativo yukata de color rojo pasión, que hubiera avergonzado a la misma vergüenza al no ser tanto un yukata, sino la parte de arriba de un yukata, incluyendo al moño acompañado de una falda sumamente corta, que dejaba ver sus tersas y blancas piernas.

- ¡Hinata!- se escuchó la voz de Ino- Ayame-sensei me ha dicho que a Naruto le gustaría mucho verte con éste.

Y entonces le alcanzó otro yukata, muy parecido al anterior, con la sola diferencia de que éste tenía un escote más abierto. Mientras Hinata se quitaba el yukata anterior para probarse el que Ino le había entregado, ésta misma entró encontrando a Hinata más roja que nunca, tapándose con las manos para evitar que la rubia observase sus hermosos senos. Ino quedó sorprendida al ver el tamaño de los pechos de Hinata, a su edad, nada despreciables.

- Vaya, Hinata- le dijo- ¿Qué comes para tenerlas así de grandes?

- Etto… esto es muy vergonzoso…- le decía ella. Pero en ese momento, Ino volteó la cabeza y dijo:

- ¡Ayame-sensei! ¡Creo que el anterior era el indicado!

- Os!- respondió el aludido- ¡Me parece perfecto! Y también me parece que ya hemos terminado aquí.

Naruto salió del probador con la ropa que he mencionado antes, es decir el pantalón beige y la camisa negra, suelta hacia fuera, y con los primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver su torso musculoso.

- Te ves genial- le dijo Ayame-sensei.

Y en ese momento, Ino jaló a Hinata hacia donde estaban los chicos, mostrándoles el yukata de la falda corta, haciendo que todos quedasen asombrados, pero el que más resaltó fue Naruto, puesto que le empezó a salir una pequeña gota de sangre de su orificio nasal izquierdo.

Hinata también se sorprendió mucho al ver a Naruto vestido de esa manera, por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a su amado tan apuesto.

Sin embargo, Naruto miró a Ayame-sensei:

- Sensei- le dijo- Están muy bonitos los trajes… Pero no tengo dinero para pagarlos.

- No te preocupes- le dijo Ayame-sensei.- Ya todo está pagado.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Naruto incrédulo.

- Así como lo oyes- le dijo el pelinegro- Es mi regalo, para ustedes.- y entonces volvió a coger a Naruto del cuello y le frotó el pelo de la cabeza con el puño mientras todos los demás reían.

Salieron de la tienda con las compras, riendo y conversando. Ayame-sensei siempre había sido así con todos los jóvenes novatos chunin que conocía, y había ayudado a que muchos de ellos alcanzaran el grado de Jounin. Está de más decir, que debido a ese carácter tan familiar y confiable, rápidamente se había granjeado el cariño de todos en la aldea, incluso de los más escépticos, como Shikamaru. Algunas de las chicas, como Ino, ya empezaban a sentir otro tipo de sentimientos hacia Ayame-sensei, y aunque éste no dio señales de querer algo con nadie, siempre trató a Ino de esa forma, cosa que a la chica le agradaba mucho. No había existido alguien así en mucho tiempo en la vida de Naruto. Después de Iruka-sensei, fácilmente habría podido considerar llegar a querer a Ayame-sensei como si fuese su padre. Estaba muy orgulloso de ser su alumno.

Pronto llegaron a un cruce, dónde todos se empezaron a dividir. Shikamaru y Temari enrumbaron al edificio Hokage en busca de Gaara, acompañados de Kankuro y Chouji. Mientras, Ino y Ayame-sensei enrumbaron a la casa de ésta, y al final sólo quedaron Naruto y Hinata, ambos con las bolsas de las compras en sus manos, sonrojados y sin saber qué decir.

Empezaron a caminar juntos rumbo a la mansión Hyugga, después de todo, Ayame-sensei le había enseñado a Naruto los modales que debe tener un caballero con las damas y él se ofreció a acompañarla hasta la puerta de su casa.

El atardecer ya casi llegaba a su fin, y pronto se haría de noche. Las calles que separaban a Naruto y Hinata de la mansión Hyugga empezaban a disminuir, y entonces cuando llegaron a unas dos cuadras de la casa de ella, por fin se atrevió a decir unas cuántas palabras.

- Etto… Naruto-kun- él volteó a verla- No es necesario que vayas conmigo al festival... sé que no quieres defraudar a Ayame-sensei… pero no quiero obligarte a sentir nada que no quieras.

- ¿Estás loca?- le dijo él.

Ella volteó a mirarlo.

- Quería decírtelo de la manera correcta, ¿sabes?- ella lo escuchaba cada vez más atenta- Quería pedirte que fueses al festival conmigo… pero Ayame-sensei sabía que iba a ser lo suficientemente cobarde como para no atreverme a decírtelo personalmente.

- Entonces…

- Sí…- él se puso en frente de ella y le tomó las manos.- Hinata, ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja en el festival?

Ella volvió a observarlo, aún no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

- Sí- dijo al final, mirando al suelo. Naruto le soltó las manos, y las llevó detrás de su cabeza con todo y la bolsa y le sonrió.

- En ese caso, me facilitas mucho las cosas. Y entonces se aproximó a Hinata y la besó en la mejilla, muy, muy cerca de los labios, cosa que dejó a la chica bastante sorprendida.- Entonces… Hasta mañana.

Y Naruto empezó a alejarse por una calle que cruzaba la que estuvieron andando. Hinata sintió que su corazón iba a estallar. Tenía el rostro muy sonrojado, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ya sólo faltaba una noche para que el festival empezase…

* * *

_Muchas, muchas gracias por leer. Bueno, ya hemos llegado al festival, en el próximo capítulo se empiezan a explicar muchas cosas. minami016: Por fin llegamos al festival, espero que te guste lo que viene. sakuratsubasa: Gracias por el rewie, pero no podía decir nada de Sasuke y Sakura debido a que aún seguimos en los recuerdos de Naruto, y si hago un capítulo así, puede que desoriente a otros lectores. Shinofan: Te entiendo, sé muy bien lo que son las tareas pesadas. Yo ya estoy en la universidad, pero estoy de vacaciones. Gamelos: Ya verás en el próximo capítulo. _

_Bueno, también les quiero pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado el dia sábado ni domingo, debido a que no podía subir los archivos. Me salía siempre un mensaje que decía: Error infortunado. Y tuve que mandarle un mail al support y todo. Pero ya se solucionó. Hoy en la noche ya es el festival. _

_De nuevo gracias por los rewies, y no se olviden que al dejarme más me motivan más._

_Gracias por leer Naruto Kaiten!_

_Lord Karyatoz_


	12. Festival

_Naruto Kaiten_

_La Saga del Pasado_

**Festival**

El festival de Verano de la Aldea de la Hoja empezó a las 6 de la tarde, cuando todas las luces de las tiendas se encendieron y los pobladores por fin pudieron acceder a lo que se ofrecía en el lugar. Helados, Takoyaki, juegos de disparo, juegos de pesca, choco-bananas y multitud de otras cosas se habían juntado cerca al Templo Principal, al que las personas iban subiendo, por una larga y empinada escalera.

Naruto se había vestido con la ropa que le había regalado Ayame-sensei, y estaba esperando a Hinata apoyado en una columna de madera del letrero que se había colocado en la entrada de la calle comercial del festival. Aún estaba semi-preocupado por si lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto, pero como le había dicho Hinata el día anterior, tampoco quería defraudar a Ayame-sensei. Las luciérnagas empezaron a bailar alrededor de una lámpara, mientras lo grillos empezaron su canto fastidiando al rubio e impidiéndole concentrarse. En ese momento, lo que captó su atención fue un bullicio que se apreciaba al fondo del camino, y pudo distinguir a su grupo de amigos. Las chicas traían una hermosa colección de yukatas, y los hombres se vistieron lo mejor que pudieron con lo que tenían a la mano. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Ino y Temari estaban preciosas, su belleza palidecía al lado de la de Hinata, vestida con el yukata de la falda corta, que hizo que muchos de los hombres presentes en el festival desviasen la mirada debido a la angelical aparición. Naruto revisó por última vez en su bolsillo y pudo sentir el frío del cristal de la caja, dónde aún dormía el _lirio del desierto_. Mientras el grupo se seguía acercando, de repente, al lado del camino, apareció una enorme mano de arena que traía al Kazekage, que no se había molestado en cambiar nada de su apariencia, acompañado de una chica preciosa, vestida con un yukata del color del cielo que Naruto no conocía. Mientras la mano de arena iba descendiendo, el otro grupo ya había llegado a la altura de Naruto y empezaban a saludarse. Al llegar Hinata a su lado, Naruto le ofreció el brazo, que ella aceptó gustosa y todos juntos entraron al festival.

En ese momento, en la Montaña Kage, más específicamente en la cueva interior, un hombre de pelo plateado hizo su aparición. Dos guardias que vigilaban la entrada fueron derrotados rápidamente por la larga katana que él portaba. Detrás de él apareció una chica pelirroja y cuatro hombres con pasamontañas que cargaban una enorme esfera negra.

-No tuviste problemas en la entrada, ¿verdad?

- No- le dijo Kotomi- Los guardias son muy fáciles de burlar.

-¿Están preparando la invocación?

- Sí- le contestó ella.- Aquí está la bomba que nos pidió el Maestro.

- Te aseguraste de que iba a haber una ruta de escape para nosotros, ¿verdad?

- Sí- le contestó ella de nuevo.- El Maestro me ha dicho, que para nosotros, la señal de ataque será el último fuego artificial.

- ¿Le dijiste a las tropas que no maten a menos que sea necesario?

- Sí-le dijo- Pero ya no te preocupes- se acercó a él y lo abrazó- Todo va a salir bien. Cuando esto termine tu sueño y el mío se van a volver realidad.

El hombre de pelo plateado volvió a mirar a los cuatro hombres cómo iban preparando el enorme dispositivo explosivo.

-Va a detonar una hora y media después del ataque.- le informó la pelirroja.- A ese punto gran parte de las fuerzas enemigas ya deben haber sido destruidas. Cuando la hora y media acabe, todo el batallón sabe que debe estar lejos de la Montaña. En el momento en que la Montaña caiga, la victoria será nuestra.

- Eso espero. Si la Montaña cae, el edificio Hokage desaparecerá. Eso es lo que él quiere, ¿verdad?

- Y parece que desde hace mucho tiempo.- Kotomi se acercó a él y juntando sus manos formó un sello, con lo cual el sello del rosario apareció en la muñeca del hombre plateado.

Y entonces, ambos se sentaron juntos y abrazados a esperar el último fuego artificial.

Mientras, abajo en la aldea, el festival se desarrollaba sin problemas. Los muchachos que hasta el momento habían estado juntos, empezaron a separarse poco a poco, en respectivas parejas. Sin embargo, Ino estaba un poco ofuscada debido a que Ayame-sensei no había aparecido hasta ahora, y decidió buscarlo por sí sola. Las parejas de enamorados y amigos se fueron separando por el lugar, hasta que Naruto y Hinata se quedaron solos. Naruto se sentía traicionado por sus compañeros, pues más parecía una trampa para forzarlo a declarársele a Hinata. Y Hinata también pensaba lo mismo. Ambos siguieron juntos, ella tomada del brazo de él, mientras iban mirando las diferentes atracciones que ofrecía el festival, hasta que finalmente, el estómago de Naruto empezó a fastidiarlo reclamando su atención. Él empezó a sentir las molestias, y entonces, ambos entraron juntos a un restaurante en donde Naruto, haciendo gala de su estómago expansible comía y comía ante el rostro divertido de Hinata.

En ese momento, Hinata, que lo observaba con una sonrisa, se percató de la presencia de una pequeña raya blanca en la mejilla de Naruto, por lo que llamó su atención. Él bajó el tazón del cual estaba comiendo, y entonces ella acercó su mano hacia él, y con uno de sus dedos tomó el arroz que sobresalía.

Él miró el pequeño grano, divertido, y entonces hizo algo que Hinata no esperó. En un rápido movimiento, introdujo el dedo de Hinata en su boca, y mientras pasaba sus labios delicadamente por el borde, ella se iba sonrojando más.

Y entonces, cuando ya tuvo el grano de arroz en la boca, le sonrió y siguió comiendo. Mientras ella estaba más roja que nunca. Nunca pensó en sentir esa caricia en un lugar tan imprevisto. Sin embargo, Naruto no parecía darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y siguió devorando cuanta cosa le trajeron a la mesa.

Y luego salieron del restaurante, en dónde encontraron a alguien conocido. Hyuuga Neji estaba en un puesto al frente del restaurante, acompañado de una chica que peinaba su cabello en dos graciosas esferas de pelo que acomodaba en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Ella también traía un yukata, de color malva, que combinaba muy bien con su piel. En ese momento, Neji se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambos, y casi escupe todo lo que estaba comiendo al observar el yukata que traía puesto Hinata, mientras su cara se teñía de un fuerte color rojo.

-Oh oh- le dijo Naruto a Hinata- Creo que viene una reprimenda en camino.

Y no se había equivocado, puesto que en ese momento, Neji empezó a acercarse a ambos en actitud no muy agradable, y en ese momento, Naruto cogió a Hinata en brazos, y en un rápido movimiento, empezó a saltar encima de los puestos del festival, para alejarse lo más posible de Neji. A Hinata le encantó la calidez del pecho de Naruto, y n o pudo evitar acomodarse en el pecho musculoso del joven. Naruto sintió lo que ella había hecho, y entonces sintió algo cálido dentro de sí. Era maravillosa la sensación de tener algo que proteger. Había sentido antes eso, cuando sentía que debía proteger a sus amigos durante la pelea con Gaara, pero ahora era mucho más gratificante debido a que el nexo que lo unía con Hinata era algo más que una amistad.

Y fue esta sensación lo que le dio la seguridad. Se forzó a callar la voz que le decía que eso no era correcto. Sabía muy bien que lo que estaba haciendo era algo que su corazón le estaba pidiendo. Y entonces, una nueva oleada de confianza invadió su ser. Lo iba a hacer. Se le declararía a Hinata. Pero quería hacerlo más especial. Un momento más adecuado. ¡Claro! Recordó su mente. En los afiches del festival, había un anuncio de que iba a haber un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales al terminar los eventos. Escogería ese momento para revelarle sus sentimientos. Y encima que tenía el _lirio del desierto_, todo se ponía a su favor. A menos que alguien atacase la aldea en ese preciso momento, todo iba a salir bien.

Ambos llegaron a un punto del festival bastante alejado de donde se encontraba Neji, aunque esperaba que la chica que lo acompañaba lo distrajera.

Dejó a Hinata en el suelo y le sonrió.

-No estaba dispuesto a escuchar una reprimenda de Neji.- le dijo- Y también era probable que tu padre estuviese ahí en ese momento.

- Sí- le dijo ella, también sonriéndole.

Y en ese momento, un destello rosado captó la atención de Naruto, y observó en uno de los puestos, un enorme elefante rosa de peluche, con un bordado en el pecho que decía "Te Quiero".

Entonces, se acercó corriendo al puesto, jalando a Hinata de la mano. Ésta no sabía que era lo que quería Naruto, pero lo siguió. Mientras el tendero le daba un arco y una flecha, y entonces, él apuntó hacia el blanco y le dio en el centro preciso.

Entonces, el tendero le entregó el peluche del elefante rosado. Hinata que no le había prestado atención debido a un sonido y un destello plateado que había aparecido en el cielo, estaba de espaldas a él. Entonces, Naruto se acercó hacia ella, la abrazó tiernamente por la espalda y puso frente a ella el enorme peluche rosado, que ella recibió contenta y ruborizada.

Y así, ambos siguieron caminando juntos tomados de la mano, hasta que llegaron al templo principal, y subieron las escaleras.

Luego de rezar por un momento y de pedir buenos deseos para todos sus compañeros, se fueron por uno de los lados de la escalera, en donde una especie de colina empinada cubierta de verde pasto los esperaba.

Una vez allí, se quedaron un rato, ambos parados, Naruto sosteniendo a Hinata por uno de los hombros, mientras observaban las estrellas en el lugar. Luego, observaron cómo los niños empezaban a bajar las escaleras debido a que en pocos minutos iba a empezar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Ambos jóvenes fueron a sentarse en la hierba, pero cuando Hinata se iba a sentar, Naruto la jaló a propósito e hizo que ella quedara sentada entre sus piernas.

Él la abrazó tiernamente, cuando el primero de los fuegos artificiales hizo explosión en el cielo, bañando la tierra de luz, emulando a una enorme flor que parecía hecha de oro y rubí.

Mientras Naruto la tenía entre sus brazos pudo sentir un aroma especial emanando de ella, algo que empezaba a inquietarlo a sobremanera. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, fue bajando su rostro hacia la piel de donde emanaba el aroma que volvía loco su sentido del olfato, mientras la chica seguía mirando al cielo encantada por el espectáculo de los fuegos. Y entonces, no pudo resistir la tentación de apoyar los labios sobre esa piel, mientras Hinata empezaba a sentir algo extraño y placentero en su interior. Los fuegos seguían de manera intermitente, indiferentes a lo que pasaba en la pequeña colina, alumbrando aún a las sombras que se habían puesto en movimiento en el bosque.

Naruto siguió besando el cuello de la chica, mientras avanzaba por su mejilla, hasta su oído, y entonces ella volteó y él no pudo resistirlo, y la besó en los labios. Un beso cargado de pasión, una pasión inocente, pero pasión de todas maneras.

Estuvieron juntos por tan sólo unos segundos, pero a ambos les pareció eterno. Naruto empezó a buscar algo en su bolsillo.

- Hinata…- le dijo, mientras ella lo miraba y tenía puesta una de sus manos en el rostro del muchacho.- Hace un tiempo que te quería entregar esto…- y entonces, mientras sacaba la caja de cristal del bolsillo de su chaqueta, sucedió algo extremadamente raro. Un copo de nieve cayó sobre el hombro del chico, mientras que en toda la aldea los puntos blancos hicieron su aparición. Estaba nevando…¿En un día de verano?

Sin embargo, era un espectáculo muy bello. Y entonces mucha gente, que estaba aún en las calles empezó a derrumbarse, quedándose dormidos en poco tiempo. Incluso los tenderos caían en sus puestos, totalmente adormilados por el Genjutsu. En ese momento, Hinata, que tenía la guardia baja debido al estado de emoción en que se encontraba, cayó presa de la técnica y se quedó dormida en los brazos del rubio. Éste, debido a su entrenamiento, junto las manos en el sello del tigre y rápidamente dispersó el Genjutsu.

En ese momento un enorme estruendo acompañó al último de los fuegos artificiales, mientras que una segunda explosión sacudió la puerta sur de la aldea. Naruto sintió algo malo en el aire.

Afuera de la aldea, el ataque ya había comenzado.

* * *

_Muchas gracias muchachos, es bueno saber que aún se acuerdan de mi historia, y más que antes. Bueno, ya hemos llegado al festival, y aquí comienzan a explicarse todos lo secretos que se tienen pendientes. Disculpen por no haber actualizado ayer en la noche, tuve un pequeño problema. Pero espero que a partir de hoy se normalice. Gamelos: exactamente, Ayame Sao era el ninja traidor al que se refirió Tsunade en el primer capítulo. Silvermist23: Espero que no me golpees, pero hay una buena razón detrás de todo. Shinofan: Deberás esperar un poco más, Naruto nunca ha tenido esa clase de suerte, ¿verdad? Minami016: Lo que quería era exactamente que se encariñasen con Ayame-sensei, y veo que lo logré. Pero así es la historia qué le vamos a dije desde un comienzo que él era el traidor. Y también muchas gracias a los nuevos, espero que les guste lo que viene._

_No se olviden de comentar, que así me inspiran más._

_Gracias por leer Naruto Kaiten!_

_Lord Karyatoz_


	13. Maestro

_Naruto Kaiten_

_La Saga del Pasado_

**Maestro**

La aldea de la Hoja era sacudida por constantes explosiones que empezaron a desencadenarse desde la puerta sur, mientras seguían la gran calle que derivaba de ésta, causando destrucción y muerte a su paso. Miles de ninjas de la Hoja salieron a las calles a luchar en contra del enemigo, que venían todos con pasamontañas, y poseídos de algo más que espíritu de lucha. Los enemigos eran sumamente fuertes, e incluso la Hokage había tomado parte en la batalla luchando contra todo aquel que se le ponía en frente, pero simplemente la superioridad táctica y numérica del enemigo se hacía evidente. Pronto, los grandes y más importantes edificios de la Aldea caían, mientras que los ninjas de la Hoja, apoyados por todos los miembros de ANBU que estaban disponibles hacían todo lo posible en una valerosa pero muy débil resistencia.

Cerca del Templo, Naruto, aún con Hinata dormida en sus brazos, meditaba lo cruel que había sido el destino con él. Hace tan sólo unos momentos lo estaba pasando muy bien, pero la interferencia del genjutsu había sido fatal, y Hinata no había podido recibir el _lirio del desierto_ de sus manos. Y ahora, que abajo en la Aldea, algo grande había comenzado, y se sentía desdichado y furioso. Desdichado por que habían estropeado uno de los mejores momentos que había tenido en su vida, y furioso por que le quería patear el trasero al desgraciado que se había atrevido a interrumpirlo. No sabía quién era, y le había parecido imposible que lo que había pensado como una consecuencia de su mala suerte se estuviera dando en la realidad.

En ese momento, varios encapuchados lo rodearon, levantando sus armas en contra de él. Lástima. Le hubiera gustado mantener intacta la ropa que Ayame-sensei le había comprado, pero estos tipos no se lo iban a permitir. Los encapuchados lo atacaron, esperando ver a un inofensivo chico de 17 años que trataba inútilmente de proteger a su novia, pero pocos segundos después se dieron cuenta que habían dado con un monstruo que no descansaba hasta derrotar por completo a su oponente. Mientras dos de ellos se le lanzaban, Naruto se dio el lujo incluso de bostezar mientras lo atacaban, cogiendolos de la parte de los cuellos de sus ropas y estrellándoles la cabeza en un crujido que se escuchó hasta la aldea. Mientras ambos hombres caían, Naruto sacó un pequeño kunai de su bolsillo, y se lanzó contra los demás, derribando a tres de una patada, mientras las líneas de movimiento que dejaba el kunai al cortar el aire se veían como ráfagas de luz intermitente a través del bosque. Un minuto después ya se había deshecho de todos.

Se dirigió lentamente hacia el lugar en donde Hinata estaba descansando, dormida con una sonrisa en el rostro. Naruto sonrió al verla en ese estado, tan pacífica, tan encantadora. Era una pena que no hubiesen podido terminar con su conversación. Otra explosión sacudió el lugar. Debería dejar a Hinata en el lugar en dónde estaba. Los ninjas enemigos no habían atacado a quiénes estaban dormidos, pero de todas maneras no era lo suficientemente seguro. Cogió el cuerpo dormido de la chica y se dirigió hacia el templo, cuya puerta abrió de una patada. Dentro no había más que algunos cojines y un ídolo encerrado en una pequeña caja de madera rodeada por velas que propagaban su luz amarilla por toda la habitación. Acomodó los cojines en el suelo, y depósito a Hinata en ellos. Le acarició el rostro por un momento, y luego se acercó y depositó un beso en su frente. Ella rió en sueños, y él la miró tiernamente. Luego de eso, salió de la habitación y empezó a saltar de árbol en árbol rumbo a la aldea, derrotando a todos los encapuchados que encontró en el camino. Entonces, una sombra salió del bosque y entró al Templo.

Mientras tanto dentro de la aldea, el hombre de pelo plateado, portando la _Reiji Ragnarok_ estaba de pie en el techo de uno de los edificios que aún no habían sido derrumbados en el ataque. Mientras su largo pelo se agitaba al viento, una sombra apareció detrás de él. En ese momento, Kakashi-sensei hizo su aparición, aún leyendo su libro, mientras cargaba el cuerpo de dos encapuchados en la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sostenía el Icha Icha Paradise. El hombre de pelo plateado no pareció darse cuenta de quién había aparecido, y siguió observando el desenvolvimiento de los acontecimientos.

- Nunca antes te había visto esa katana, Ayame- Kakashi, que en sus ojos veía al pelinegro, empezaba a sospechar que algo no andaba bien en él.

- No es costumbre mía el andar mostrando mi arma, Kakashi.- le contestó.

- ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de juegos, Sao?- le dijo el ninja-copia.- No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que tú estás detrás de todo esto. No intentes ocultármelo con tus gafas y ese mechón saturado de fijador que tienes en la cara.

- ¿Sabes?- le dijo el hombre de pelo plateado, riendo- Nunca quise llevar esta máscara… pero era necesaria para mi misión. Después de todo… fue _Solozo _quién me lo ordenó.

Kakashi quedó totalmente sorprendido ante la revelación. Había oído hablar del tal Solozo, y la sola mención de su nombre hacía que recuerdos fríos y dolorosos regresasen a su mente.

- ¿Estás bajo las órdenes de Solozo?

- Ni tanto- le dijo.- Sólo me dijo que ya no quería verme por un buen tiempo. Y que hiciese algo por mi vida.

- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que planeas hacer?

- Pues… busco un lugar en dónde mi mujer y yo podamos tener a nuestros hijos en paz. No es mucho pedir, ¿no crees?

- ¿Y por eso vas a destruir la Aldea?

- Eso no era parte de mi plan. Alguien me comentó algo muy curioso acerca de esta aldea. Cuándo me enteré, no pude hacerme de la vista gorda.

- ¿Qué te dijeron?

- Es aquí en dónde está el Zorro de Nueve Colas, ¿verdad?

Kakashi recordó inmediatamente a Naruto, y la sonrisa en los labios de Sao era la confirmación.

- ¿Vas tras Naruto? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Quiero destruir al demonio. Sabes bien lo que pasó en la Aldea del Remolino, ¿verdad?

- No me digas qué…

- Así es…yo soy aquella persona, la que destruyó a las tres aldeas que colindaban con la del Remolino. La aldea que fue destruida por esa bestia…

- Pero tú eres el maestro de Naruto. ¿Es que vas a tener la sangre fría para tomar su

vida?

- Ayame-sensei sólo era una fachada, Kakashi. La perfecta para poder entrar a la Aldea y acercarme a mi objetivo. Naruto piensa que yo lo ayudé con su entrenamiento, cuándo lo único que hacía era observar sus puntos débiles. Y vaya que conseguí saber cuáles eran.

- Eres un bastardo.

- En todo sentido, ¿sabes? Después de que mi aldea fue destruida, y mis padres y mi hermana asesinados, los tres kages de las aldeas que colindaban con la mía me dijeron lo mismo. Soy un bastardo sin tierra, pero busco hacerme de un lugar en el mundo.

Mientras tanto, Naruto ya había llegado a la aldea, buscando desesperadamente a Ayame-sensei y Kakashi-sensei, y así poder recibir información completa acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Era muy extraño y angustiante. Encontró a muchos de sus amigos en las calles, y los ayudó con sus respectivos oponentes, y entonces llegó al lugar en donde Neji y Tenten, acompañados de muchos ninjas Hyugga defendían el bastión de la familia, es decir, la enorme mansión. Aprovechando que Hiashi Hyugga estaba ocupado con algunos de los enemigos, Neji se aproximó a Naruto y lo encontró en el techo de una casa al frente de la Mansión.

- Naruto- le dijo, y éste volteó al instante- ¡En dónde está Hinata?

- Cayó presa del genjutsu- le informó el rubio- La dejé dentro del templo. Iba a ser más peligroso si la traía en mis brazos.

- ¿Dentro del Templo?

- Así es. Si piensas ir por ella será mejor que te lleves a algunos como apoyo. Yo voy a buscar a Ayame-sensei y Kakashi-sensei para buscar una manera de salir de éste lío.

- Los he visto cerca de la plaza. Pero ya deben de haberse ido de ahí.

-De todos modos no deben estar muy lejos. Gracias por la información.

- Dame las gracias cuándo tenga a Hinata sana y salva.

- Pierde cuidado.

Y entonces se encaminó a la plaza a gran velocidad.

Mientras en la plaza, Kakashi y Ayame seguían con su conversación.

-Así que quieres decir que el lugar que buscas hacerte, ¿lo harás tú mismo?

- Así es. Ya he esperado demasiado tiempo.

- No entiendo como no pude darme cuenta de lo que de verdad eras.

-Es muy sencillo. En estos momentos, todos ustedes están presas de un genjutsu que lancé al llegar a la aldea.

- Eso es imposible. Al menos yo debí haberlo notado.

- Lo imposible era que alguien lo notase. Lo lancé con el Ryugan.

- Tu poder especial…

- Así es. Es que tú creías que yo tenía esta apariencia- y entonces Ayame-sensei levantó y cogió las gafas mientras se acariciaba el pelo- Es tan sólo una máscara. Y ya que veo que estás interesado, te mostraré la verdadera. Después de todo, nadie me va a recordar.

Y en ese momento, juntó las dos manos en el sello del tigre mientras sus ojos iban tomando color turquesa y sus iris tomaban la forma del Triskell.

Y en ese momento, Naruto había llegado a la plaza. No tardó en dar con el paradero de Kakashi y Ayame, y estuvo a punto de llamarlos, cuándo de repente sintió que algo iba mal, pues Kakashi-sensei tenía una actitud defensiva contra Sao.

Se acercó un poco más, y con sigilo, evitando ser visto, pero con una privilegiada visión. Pudo oír algunas palabras, pero sólo las últimas. ¿A qué se refería Ayame-sensei con la verdadera? ¿Y cómo era eso de que nadie lo iba a recordad? Él estaba seguro que siempre lo recordaría.

Y en ese momento, un aura roja empezó a cubrir a Ayame-sensei.

Kakashi observaba como el chakra de Ayame empezaba a juntarse y adoptó la posición de defensa, listo para una batalla. Entonces, Ayame-sensei, hizo dos sellos más con sus manos, volvió a hacer el sello del tigre y dijo:

- ¡Dispersar!

Y toda el aura roja que lo cubría se expandió por toda la aldea creando una especie de domo. Y entonces Kakashi empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, y cuando volteó a ver a Ayame-sensei, aún con los ojos entrecerrados del dolor, pudo observar como su apariencia iba cambiando. El pelo negro se hacía más largo y de color plateado, la ropa se rasgaba a sí misma y se volvía otra, las gafas desaparecían evaporándose…

Lo mismo le pasaba a Naruto. No entendía lo que estaban haciendo. Y en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que alguien lo había observado. Puedo sentir los ojos de Ayame-sensei fijos en él, y por primera vez sintió algo malo en su sensei.

Ayame se mordió el dedo pulgar, e invocó a un enorme oso, armado con afiladísimas garras que portaba una banda de la aldea del Remolino. El oso rechinó los dientes al observar la escena, y se lanzó contra Naruto.

Mientras tanto en la azotea del edificio, Kakashi tenía ante sí la verdadera forma de Ayame-sensei. Levantó su kunai preparado para la pelea. Sin embargo, aún estaba demasiado sorprendido por el poder desplegado por el ninja de pelo plateado. El genjutsu que había liberado había tenido el poder de mantener bajo sus efectos a toda la aldea. Ayame era un rival de cuidado.

Ayame lo miró divertido. Y sus ojos por fin terminaron de tomar forma.

- ¿En realidad crees que vas a poder en contra mío?- le preguntó. Y entonces le mostró la katana- esto te recuerda a Solozo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Ésa es la _Reiji Ragnarok?_

- Acertaste.

- Entonces tú eres el Guardián del Viento… "_La serpiente emplumada"_

- Me halaga que conozcas mi rango dentro de Templegard.

Templegard… la más poderosa organización de mercenarios en el mundo… pero se suponía que habían sido eliminados en la Segunda Guerra Ninja, con la ayuda del Segundo.

Ayame no sólo era un rival de cuidado. Era uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo.

- No puedo perder mi tiempo aquí- dijo Ayame- No puedo usar el Ryugan por mucho tiempo. Y entonces levantó a la Reiji Ragnarok.

- Estilo de viento- dijo levantando la katana de forma que el filo apuntara al cielo- Daisu Hikari no Kusari (_Doce cadenas centelleantes_).

Y entonces doce ráfagas de viento aparecieron y se lanzaron contra Kakashi, que para evitarlas tuvo que saltar hacia un callejón que estaba debajo del edificio. Ayame lo siguió, mientras las ráfagas de viento aún seguían atacándole por todos lados.

En ese momento, Ayame- sensei bajó la espada, y las ráfagas de viento cesaron. Kakashi vió una abertura y formó sellos, con lo que un dragón de tierra apareció de la nada y atacó al peliplateado que lo derribó girando su katana.

Y en ese momento, Kakashi lo vió a los ojos. Los ojos de Ayame habían cambiado. Las tres hojas del triskell brillaban como rubíes, y entonces dio un salto hacia atrás. En ese momento, un estruendo sonó en una de las paredes del callejón y aparecieron Naruto y el oso, éste con su hocico intentando morder a Naruto, y Naruto con ambas manos deteniendo a la bestia para evitar que cerrase su boca. Kakashi se distrajo por esos escasos 3 segundos.

Y entonces, Ayame lo atacó de nuevo, mientras que Kakashi, esquivó de nuevo el ataque, y entonces se dio cuenta que al caer al suelo, su cuerpo ya no podía moverse.

Miró hacia su alrededor y vió doce pequeños cuchillo que se clavaban en las paredes, todos con un cable de color azulado que no se podía apreciar en la noche. Pero eso no fue lo que preocupó más al ninja-copia. Podía sentir como sus fuerzas se iban perdiendo. Y él estaba atado, con su chakra siendo drenado, mientras veía a Ayame con la katana en la mano.

Y en ese momento, pasó lo que temía. Ayame juntó las manos en el sello del tigre, mientras su Ryugan giraba en sus ojos a gran velocidad.

Y Kakashi pudo sentir el horror, mientras que la técnica de Sao lo iba destrozando por dentro.

Éste sólo lo miró por un segundo, y entonces giró la katana de tal manera que el filo estaba expuesto.

Con su mano derecha cogía el arma, y con la izquierda realizó un sello. El Ryugan giró a más velocidad aún.

- Estilo de viento- dijo Sao- ¡_Gyakata Owari! _(Supresión Final).

Y entonces, al segundo siguiente apareció detrás de Kakashi, mientras que en el cuerpo de éste aparecían multitud de cortes y perforaciones, creando la ilusión de ver líneas de color rojo alrededor del cuerpo de Kakashi. Éste dio un desgarrador grito mientras su cuerpo iba cayendo pesadamente, de espaldas, y mojando el piso con sangre. Todo esto pasó en un minuto con unos pocos segundos.

Naruto sólo vio como el cuerpo de su maestro caía al suelo, casi sin el mínimo atisbo de vida, y el miedo, la angustia, la furia y el deseo de venganza empezaron a invadir su corazón.

* * *

_Y bueno, llegamos a la muerte de Kakashi. Ya empieza a revelarse algo, ¿verdad? Espero que les haya gustado y me sigan dejando sus rewies para ver si puedo mejorar más la historia .minami016: Me alegro mucho de que la historia te siga gustando hasta ahora. Y bueno, la personalidad de Naruto en mi fic es bastante parecida a la mía, es al menos lo que yo haría al estar enamorado de una chica como Hinata. Silvermist023: Debes volver a leer atentamente el cap12, puesto que Naruto aún no le entrega el lirio a Hinata, hay una buena razón. Pero espero que te guste la pelea de Naruto y Ayame que viene en dos capítulos. Shinofan: espero que te haya gustado la pelea de Ayame con Kakashi. Aunque debo aclarar que lo hice así de corta para salvar la restricción de los dos minutos. Gamelos: El genjutsu cayó antes, así que Hinata no recibió el lirio. Y ya verás por qué es que Naruto llega a ser líder ANBU._

_Bueno, no me queda más que agradecer sus oportunos y buenos comentarios y sólo me queda decirles que sigan dejándolos para así poder motivarme más con la historia._

_Gracias por leer Naruto Kaiten!_

_Lord Karyatoz_


	14. Esferas

_Naruto Kaiten_

_La Saga del Pasado_

**Esferas**

Naruto observó la caída de Kakashi como si fuera en cámara lenta, mientras su sangre bañaba el suelo, y él tenía la suya propia recorriendo sus dedos. El oso había aumentado la ferocidad de su ataque, pero en ese momento el chakra rojo del Kyubi apareció en su cuerpo debido al estado de conmoción en que se encontraba. Ayame-sensei sólo se acercó al cuerpo de su víctima observándola con lástima. Se arrodilló frente a él, y realizó un símbolo de la cruz sobre él. Su rosario empezó a brillar.

En ese momento Naruto se soltó del ataque del oso, y bañado en el chakra del Kyubi, se lanzó contra el enorme animal y le dio dos golpes en el vientre, lanzándolo a volar lejos.

Y en ese momento, una figura rubia y de pelo largo apareció frente a él. Ino tenía los ojos humedecidos, como si hubiese estado llorando. Se acercó a Naruto a toda velocidad.

Mientras, Ayame se levantó y entonces se dirigió a ambos muchachos.

- No les va a convenir atacarme, ¿saben?

Naruto e Ino lo veían de manera furiosa, y en el caso de Ino, triste. Se sentía traicionada a más no poder, pues el hombre que creó podría estar enamorada le había fallado de la manera más ruin.

Naruto no lo soportó y se lanzó contra él, pero Ayame, demostrando su maestría con la espada, esquivaba sus ataques muy fácilmente y sus contraataques eran los más fuertes que Naruto había experimentado. Le era extremadamente difícil el poder golpearlo, y entonces en un momento sin que se lo esperase, la katana de Ayame lo golpeó en el vientre, rasgando la camisa y la piel, aún con el chakra del Kyubi cubriéndolo. El impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mandar a Naruto lejos de la posición en que se encontraba. Mientras, Ayame levantó la _Reiji Ragnarok_ de manera que el filo apuntaba a su izquierda, y se preparó para lanzar un nuevo ataque.

Mientras, Naruto había caído lejos, pero se puso de pie de inmediato, pero entonces una luz cegó su vista.

Ayame-sensei murmuró suavemente:

- Estilo de viento.- Y entonces su chakra empezó a cargarse en la _Reiji Ragnarok_- _Satsujin Taifu _(Tifón Asesino).

Y entonces estiró todo su brazo, con lo que la katana dio una curva silbando y dejando una línea de color blanco azulado mientras cortaba el aire. La energía liberada creó un pequeño tornado que se fue haciendo más grande mientras avanzaba a una velocidad impresionante directo al cuerpo de Naruto. Éste no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue golpeado por el ataque, que también afectó a Ino, sacando a ambos a volar mientras sentía que su piel era cortada por pequeños brillos que se daban esporádicamente en la espiral del tifón. El tornado, con el cuerpo de ambos muchachos girando a toda velocidad se estrelló en contra de una de las paredes de las casas del lugar, casi destruyéndola, pero la pared fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar el golpe haciendo que los chicos cayesen pesadamente al suelo.

Ayame bajó del techo del edificio de un solo salto, situándose delante de dónde Naruto e Ino habían caído al suelo. Naruto se estaba levantando, herido, pero aún con las fuerzas necesarias como para hacerle frente a l traidor. Ayame le sonrió de manera malvada, mientras enterraba el mango de la katana en el estómago de su ex alumno, mientras éste expulsó saliva debido a la fuerza del golpe, y mientras Naruto caía, blandió la hoja de la _Ragnarok _y lanzó un corte que cayó en el lado derecho del rostro del rubio, comprometiendo su ojo, y salpicando el suelo de sangre. Naruto cayó al suelo, y entonces cuando aún hacia intentos para pararse, Ayame fue hacia él, y su mano empezó a incendiarse de un chakra azul eléctrico. Ayame dejó caer todo el peso de su mano en la espalda de Naruto, que escupió sangre debido a la fuerza del golpe, y entonces cinco símbolos extraños aparecieron en la espalda descubierta del rubio, pues la ropa había sido calcinada por la fuerza del ataque.

- Si has caído con estos ataques tan simples…-le dijo Ayame, mientras Naruto aún intentaba pararse.- No eres lo suficientemente digno de ser la pareja de Hyuuga Hinata.

Un rayo de desesperación cayó en el muchacho.

- Fuiste lo suficientemente irresponsable como para dejarla sola en un lugar lo suficientemente predecible. Si es que quieres volver a verla con vida… Sólo debes seguirme. Eso claro- y se levantó, listo para irse- Si es que puedes.

Y entonces saltó hacia un techo de las casas colindantes y desapareció en la noche ante la mirada de impotencia de Naruto.

Ino se levantó pesadamente, muy lastimada, mientras se dirigía hacia Naruto, dejando un rastro de sangre en el suelo. Y entonces se dejó caer de rodillas al lado del rubio, y empezó a curar sus heridas. Hasta que una voz entrecortada le habló.

- I-Ino…

Ino reconoció la voz de Kakashi, que estaba en un charco de sangre unos metros más allá. Ino quedó sorprendida al verlo aún con vida. Y entonces, haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, hizo un gesto con la mano para que Ino fuera hacia él.

Ésta se acercó rápidamente, mientras el ninja copia, seguía desangrándose. Con sus últimas fuerzas le dijo:

- Quiero…darle…esto a Na-Naruto- y escupió un poco de sangre por la boca. Y señaló su ojo derecho. Ino simplemente se atrevió a asentir con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas aún caían por su rostro. Dirigió el chakra verdoso hacia el ojo derecho de Kakashi, y éste le sonrió mientras el globo ocular salía de su cuerpo. Cuando Ino terminó la operación, el ninja copia dijo sus últimas palabras:

- Dile a Naruto… que ya es un hombre…- y soltó su último suspiro. El gran ninja conocido como Hatake Kakashi había fallecido.

Pero ella no tenía tiempo de entristecerse. Las heridas de Naruto, aunque no lo parecían, habrían causado la muerte de cualquier ser humano normal de la aldea. Ino no entendía como había podido sobrevivir con el cuerpo destrozado de esa manera. Se arrodilló junto a él, y continuó curándole las heridas, hasta que el muchacho por fin dio respuesta y despertó.

- Hi…Hinata…- fue lo que alcanzó a decir.

- Naruto… soy Ino- le contestó la rubia.

- Hi… Hinata…está en peligro.

- Deberías preocuparte más por ti.

- Es… mi culpa.

- No tonto- le dijo ella, derramando un par de lágrimas- Nos engañó a todos…

- Ka…kashi-sensei…

- No te preocupes… él está bien- intentó mentirle.

- No me mientas- le dijo. Ella quedó totalmente sorprendida. El ojo derecho de Naruto, totalmente cerrado y con la sangre escurriéndose le hizo acordar algo muy importante a la kunoichi.

Y entonces, ayudada por su técnica de curación, levantó el Sharingan que alguna vez le perteneció a Kakashi, y procedió con la operación de transplante. Poco a poco, mientras el Sharingan empezaba a entrar en el cuerpo de Naruto, éste comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia y la salud, debido al cuidado de Ino. Pocos minutos después, apresuraba a Ino para que terminase pronto el transplante, y él pudiese ir a vengar a su sensei.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Ino hacía todo lo posible por terminar rápido, la cirugía era bastante delicada, así que en su apresuramiento, dejó una gran cicatriz en el ojo derecho del rubio, pero a este no pareció importarle, pues apenas terminó la chica, él salió disparado en busca de Ayame.

Mientras tanto, Neji estaba corriendo a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, derrotando a los enemigos que se ponían en su camino, en dirección al templo. Éste se hacía cada vez más grande y también el rastro del olor de Hinata se hacía más fuerte. Esperaba encontrarla sana y salva, o sino Naruto se las vería con él.

Empezó a subir rápidamente por las escaleras, sintiendo cada vez más fuerte y cercana la presencia de la chica. Cuando llegó al templo, desvió la mirada hacia la aldea y encontró un espectáculo escalofriante. Más de la mitad de la aldea estaba en llamas, y los estruendos de las batallas aparecían por doquier. Era parecido a la batalla que tuvo lugar en la aldea con Pain hace unos años. Pero parecía esta vez más decidido el enemigo a acabar con la Aldea, debido a que los destrozos se hacían cada vez más grandes.

Debía llegar a Hinata a un lugar más seguro y después regresar a ayudar a los demás. Entró al templo con rapidez, tratando de ubicar a la chica. Sin embargo, lo único que había dentro del templo era una simple manta tirada en el suelo, ahoyada en el centro, lo que indicaba que hubo alguien durmiendo sobre aquel tejido. Hinata no estaba en la habitación. Neji sintió la desesperación recorrer su cuerpo. Y entonces activó su Byakugan.

Forzó su poder a ver más allá de lo que podía normalmente, hasta que vio una silueta que cargaba a otra en el bosque. Estaban a más de diez kilómetros, pero si se apresuraba debería ser capaz de alcanzarlas. Dicho y hecho, salió del templo a toda velocidad.

Mientras, la silueta le pertenecía a dos mujeres, una de ellas, totalmente dormida, y la otra despierta y con los sentidos al cien por ciento, esperando un ataque de cualquier parte. Kotomi iba cargando a Hinata y avanzaba a toda la velocidad que podía. Sao le había dicho que debía retener a la chica Hyugga hasta que Naruto fuese asesinado. Después debía liberarla. Sabía que era peligroso, pero su amor por el ninja de pelo plateado había hecho que hiciese todo lo posible por complacerlo. Su katana, la _Raiki Ragnarok_ brillaba indicando un peligro. La Guardiana del Rayo siguió avanzando a toda la velocidad que sus pies les permitían.

Y entonces veinte minutos después, a varios kilómetros de la Aldea, a los pies de una pequeña laguna, Neji llegó a su objetivo.

Kotomi estaba parada en un islote en medio de la laguna, con su katana desenfundada lista para pelear, y Hinata estaba echada a sus pies, profundamente dormida. Neji se quedó a la orilla de la laguna, esperando por un movimiento de la pelirroja.

Y entonces Kotomi levantó su katana en dirección a Neji,

- Estilo del Rayo- murmuró- _Bunya no Kanningu _(Trampa de esferas).

Y entonces dirigió su katana en contra de Neji. Un rayo de electricidad salió disparado de éste, que fue esquivado por Neji por muy poco, pero entonces, Neji vio una pequeña luz a su costado. Una pequeña esfera de electricidad flotaba en el aire, y se lanzó hacia él como una bala, y él, estando en el aire, no tenía la más mínima oportunidad de esquivarlo, y lo golpeó, causándole un gran dolor mientras pequeñas descargas sacudían su cuerpo. Cayó al suelo con estruendo, y al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que miles de esferas, de todos los tamaños y de color blanco invadían el cielo alrededor de la laguna, rodeando a Kotomi y a Hinata.

Neji se levantó y entonces se lanzó en contra de Kotomi intentando golpearla con su _Juken_, pero fallaba debido a que la velocidad de Kotomi era impresionante, hasta que la chica giró su katana y golpeó a Neji con el lado desafilado de la hoja, lanzándolo contra una de las esferas que floraban en el aire, la cual explotó en ese momento, creando una gran nube de humo que cubrió el área donde estaban peleando.

Neji salió sorpresivamente de la nube de humo, con su Byakugan activado, mientras Kotomi lo veía sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. La ropa de Neji había sido casi destruida por completo luego de la explosión de la bomba, y una gran quemadura le ardía en el pecho.

Entonces Kotomi le sonrió. Girando la katana, muchas de las esferas se lanzaron en contra de Neji, que usó su remolino para tratar de esquivar el ataque, pero lo único que consiguió fue crear una especia de tifón cargado con energía eléctrica, que fue aprovechado por Kotomi para lanzarse contra él en ese momento y clavar la katana en su vientre. Neji escupió sangre por la boca y entonces Kotomi murmuró:

- Estilo de viento. _Thunder Killer_ (Asesino del Trueno)

Y en ese momento un rayo cayó del cielo directamente al cuerpo de Neji, mientras Kotomi saltó hacia atrás, y observó como Neji era salvajemente sacudido por la tremenda descarga.

Kotomi sacudió la sangre de Neji de su katana, y entonces Neji se desplomó al suelo, casi derrotado.

Sin embargo, no podía perder la batalla. A él se le había encomendado la protección de Hinata. Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo se resistía a hacerle caso, aún así se forzó a pararse, mientras la chica lo observaba con pena.

¿Por qué debía hacer sufrir a dos jóvenes hasta ese punto? El chico no tenía nada que ver con Naruto, por qué había ido a rescatar a Hinata. Ella sólo conocía un vínculo de amor, pero no de amistad. No sabía que uno puede hacer cosas por los amigos y familiares que nunca creería. Pero ella nunca había tenido una familia. ¿Es que era algo tan especial que lo forzaba a no rendirse aún al encontrarse en tal situación desesperada?

No lo entendía, pero no podía permitir que Naruto se enterase que tenía a Hinata. Debía creer que Sao la tenía, sino el plan no se llevaría a cabo.

Preparó su katana para dar el golpe final. Y entonces Neji, se preparó para hacer lo único que podía. Y entonces, en las piernas de Kotomi aparecieron destellos de electricidad, y se lanzó con la velocidad de un rayo hacia Neji.

Y éste, con las últimas gotas de chakra que poseía en su cuerpo, atrajo hacia sí una de las esferas. Y entonces Kotomi llegó a su lado, y volvió a clavar la katana en su cuerpo. Y entonces Neji, cogió el cuerpo de Kotomi y la abrazó de tal manera que no le permitía escapar. La chica se asustó, y entonces, Neji, con la esfera de energía que había cogido, la hizo estallar junto a los dos.

Una enorme explosión sacudió la laguna, lo que hizo que Hinata empezara a despertarse.

* * *

_Estoy muy agradecido con todos de nuevo por haberme dejado esos maravillosos rewies. No he actualizado en los últimos días debido a que no he estado en Lima, viajé a provincias y me dediqué a relajarme y estar un rato sin computadoras. Pero ya estoy de regreso con la continuación. Minami016: Tienes razón, no va a ser sencillo derrotar a Sao, puesto que fue lo suficientmente poderoso para derrotar a kakashi. ¿Y a que te referías con ponerme yo en el sitio de Naruto? Jejeje. Gamelos: Puesto que aquí ya narré el útlimo movimiento de Sao con Hinata. En el siguiente se explica algo más. Shinofan: bueno kakashi había muerto, lo dije en el primer capítulo. Pero es kakashi de todas maneras. Te entiendo. Tonga979: Me encanta que te guste mi fic, y qué lastima por kakashi. Silvermist23: bueno, los publico así como los escribo, pero aún así te ha gustado ¿verdad? Heero: Aquí ya expliqué lo de las cicatrices._

_Bueno, gracias por los rewies, y sigan dejándolos._

_Gracias por leer Naruto Kaiten!_

_Lord Karyatoz_


	15. Rayo

_Naruto Kaiten_

_La Saga del Pasado_

**Rayo**

La explosión resonó en toda el área de la laguna, liberando un poderoso viento que sacudía las copas de los frondosos árboles que crecían en las orillas. Una nube de humo apareció cerca a una de éstas creciendo conforme el tiempo pasaba, y entonces una figura salió disparada de la nube, con la ropa rasgada, y lastimada en todo en su cuerpo. Kotomi, aún sosteniendo su katana casi pierde el control de su chakra, utilizado para poder caminar sobre el agua, mientras observaba como el humo causado por la explosión se iba disipando. Una figura estaba echada en el suelo, bañada en un charco de sangre, pero aún respirando. Parecía que todo había terminado.

Hinata, aún el suelo, recién empezaba a abrir los ojos, y soltó un pequeño gemido. Kotomi se percató de esto y fue hacia ella, cuando de pronto sintió como alguien golpeaba su espalda. Volteó rápidamente, y encontró a Neji a su lado, con las dos manos en posición de ataque, y entonces, cuando volteó a ver al Neji supuesto que estaba en la orilla, éste estalló en una voluta de humo. Neji, aún muy lastimado, reunió el chakra que le quedaba.

- _Jukenho: Hakke Rokujoyon Sho _(Arte del Puño Suave: Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas de Ocho Trigramas)

La técnica de Neji surtió efecto, y los 64 golpes dieron con todo en el cuerpo de la chica, que soltó su katana, dejándola caer a los pies de Neji, mientras su cuerpo era sacudido por los 64 golpes de la técnica, hasta que el último la mandó a volar, y cayó sobre la laguna salpicando a todos en un gran chapoteo.

Neji cayó de rodillas debido al esfuerzo de la batalla, con su vientre lastimado y salpicando de sangre el suelo. La herida no había comprometido ningún órgano vital. No lo entendía. Fácilmente pudo haberle perforado el estómago y su derrota habría sido instantánea. ¿Había sido un error? No, no podía serlo. Por su estilo de pelea se había dado cuenta de que no era un oponente cualquiera. Incluso su _Torbellino _no había sido rival para ella. Gracias a Dios pudo dominar la técnica de los clones de sombras que Naruto le enseñó. No podía haber sobrevivido si no engañaba a la chica con un clon de sombras antes de la explosión. Ahora debía llevar a Hinata a un lugar seguro. Buscó en uno de sus bolsillos y encontró lo que buscaba. Una pequeña esfera de color blanco que parecía un caramelo y se la metió en la boca. Masticó por unos momentos y empezó a sentir como las fuerzas volvían a su cuerpo. Debía recordar agradecerle a Ino por aquellas píldoras de soldado. Hinata, semi despierta ya, empezó a moverse, y cuando Neji llegó hacia ella, abrió finalmente los ojos, observando a su primo lastimado y con las ropas destrozadas.

Rápidamente se levantó y apoyó las manos en sus hombros.

- ¿Neji?, ¿Qué pasó?

- Sólo cumplía con mi deber.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?

- No importa- le dijo sonriendo- Más importante es que tengo que sacarte ahora mismo de aquí. No podemos ir a la aldea. Tendremos que ir a algún lugar lejano por ahora.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa en la aldea?

No servía de nada ocultarle a la chica lo que estaba pasando.

- La Aldea está bajo ataque. Naruto y los demás están peleando allá.

- Pero entonces debemos ir y ayudarle.

- ¡No!- le dijo Neji, cogiéndola del brazo, pues la chica ya se estaba aprestando para ir.- Tengo órdenes de Hiashi que debo protegerte pase lo que pase.

- ¡Pero no quiero ser una carga! ¡Déjame ir con él!

- ¡No puedo! ¡Jamás me lo perdonaría si algo te pasase!

- Neji…- le dijo ella, totalmente sorprendida.

- En todo caso…Si quieres ir, irás conmigo, y no participarás en la pelea, a menos que yo muera.

- No- le dijo ella mirándole seriamente- Lucharé y evitaré que mueras.

Neji sonrió. Era la primera vez que Hinata demostraba tal seguridad, y era por la preocupación de no ver lastimados a sus amigos y compañeros. Definitivamente había madurado. Ahora faltaba que él madurase. No podía ni debía sobreproteger a Hinata. Y en ese momento, un gran peso de su corazón fue aliviado.

En ese momento algo curioso ocurrió. La _Raiki Ragnarok _empezó a brillar de una manera anómala, lo que hizo que ambos Hyuugas voltearan la cabeza debido a un presentimiento de peligro. Sin embargo, la katana emitió un último brillo fuerte y luego se apagó totalmente, para convertirse en un pequeño kunai de color azulado, que saltó directamente a las manos del chico.

Y entonces en el agua de la laguna empezó una pequeña turbulencia que se fue haciendo cada vez más grande. Y en ese momento, toda el agua de la laguna fue levantada por una enorme onda de electricidad, dejando ver un enorme hoyo en el centro, donde el agua se arremolinaba alrededor de la figura de Kotomi. El pelo de ésta se había levantado hacia el cielo, mientras sus ojos brillaban con un color rojizo. Neji, a pesar de estar herido, activó su Byakugan, y se dio cuenta de que el chakra de la chica estaba inestable. Sea lo que fuese, su ataque había causado perturbación en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que era inestable, seguía siendo un poder contra el cual no iba a poder pelear en esas condiciones.

Una sombra pasó a toda velocidad, y fue a situarse detrás de Neji, tomando a Hinata desprevenida, y tomando su rostro. La chica intentó zafarse, pero el agarre de su contrincante era demasiado fuerte para pelear en contra de él. Un humo empezó a salir de su cabeza, y Hinata relajó los miembros, como si estuviese desmayada. Neji intentó moverse para auxiliarla, pero los daños en su cuerpo se lo impedían. Kotomi, una vez que Hinata estuvo inconsciente, la depósito suavemente en el suelo. En ese momento volteó a ver a Neji, y una lágrima descendió por una de sus mejillas.

- Lo siento…de verdad- dijo. Y una de sus manos empezó a bañarse de un chakra rojizo, formando una cuña en su parte terminal, y se lanzó en contra de Neji.

Éste por primera vez sintió que el miedo lo embargaba, y sólo atinó a colocar el kunai que estaba en su mano enfrente de sí para poder hacer algo en su defensa, aunque sabía que no iba a ser suficiente debido a lo decidida que estaba su oponente de acabar con él.

Y entonces pasó algo que podría llamarse un milagro. Kotomi estaba parada enfrente de Neji, con la cuña de chakra totalmente bloqueada por una katana de color azulado que emitía destellos de electricidad y que la temblorosa mano de Neji sostenía.

Rápidamente saltó hacia atrás, mientras veía como el arma que alguna vez le había servido ahora estaba en su contra. La _Raiki Ragnarok _estaba muy a gusto en manos de Neji, pues incluso había agrandado su tamaño y emitía descargas cada vez más fuertes.

- La _Ragnarok _ha escogido a su nuevo maestro.- murmuró la pelirroja.

Neji en ese instante, por fin supo que hacer. Era como si el arma misma le hiciese las indicaciones.

- Estilo de viento- dijo apuntando la katana en contra de Kotomi- _Tsuki no Saiteru _(Descarga de Luna).

Kotomi observó como la _Ragnarok _se hacía cada vez más de un color azul intenso hasta que empezó a emitir un brillo azulado que no dejaba ver los límites de su hoja. Ella empezó a cargar su chakra de nuevo, haciendo que la cuña tomase la forma de una hoja de guadña y se preparó para el choque.

- Tu técnica de sellado de puntos de chakra no fue suficiente para derrotarme- le dijo.- Mi chakra está dado en varias capas, y tú solo has bloqueado una. Si consigo atacarte con las 3 capas que aún me quedan, no tendrás oportunidad. La _Ragnarok _no es tan fácil de usar, ¿sabes?

Y en ese momento, la katana empezó a emitir destellos nuevamente. Parecía como si le estuviese contestando. Kotomi quedó sorprendida al ver la reacción del arma. Y entonces, Neji le sonrió.

- Voy a averiguarlo por mí mismo.

Y entonces se lanzó en contra de la chica, que a su vez también se lanzó contra él, con la hoja de guadaña hecha de chakra, y entonces sonó un pequeño chasquido cuando las dos hojas chocaron en el aire. Ambos cayeron al suelo, cayendo con una pierna de rodillas y la otra estirada.

Y entonces, Neji sintió como parte de su fuerza lo abandonaba, y no pudo evitar caer al suelo, pero apoyándose en uno de sus brazos evitó la caída completa.

Kotomi se levantó, sosteniendo su arma. Ésta empezó a brillar más, causando un destello cegador. Y entonces, volvió a observar a Neji, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, y con una mueca de incredulidad en el rostro. En ese momento, Neji sonrió, observándola desde el hueco que había entre su cuerpo y el suelo.

7 cortes aparecieron en todo el cuerpo de la chica, pero uno de ellos, había atacado toda la parte frontal del cuerpo de ella, en una herida que se extendía desde el hombro derecho hasta el muslo izquierdo. Y entonces aparecieron seis rayos alrededor de Neji, todos tomando la forma de una media luna. Y entonces, salpicando sangre por doquier, Kotomi cayó derrotada finalmente.

Neji también estaba lo suficientemente herido, y mientras su oponente caía al agua de la orilla de la laguna, no muy profunda y el agua empezaba a teñirse de rojo, él escupió sangre mientras intentaba levantarse apoyándose en su nueva arma.

- Sao…- murmuró la chica, sumergida parcialmente en el agua.

Pudo observar a través de sus ojos gran parte de lo que fue su vida, su destierro de la Aldea de la Arena, la huida de las demás aldeas, y todo porque simplemente su clan había sido acusado injustamente de una rebelión en contra del Señor Feudal del país del Viento. Luego se había enterado que todo había sido una maquinación de un sacerdote del país debido a que su clan se había negado a pagar un diezmo para la adoración de un Dios muy conocido en este país. La suma era exorbitante, y su clan no era lo suficientemente adinerado para pagarlo. Luego recordó como empezó a hacerse más fuerte, trabajando de mercenaria, hasta que conoció a Solozo y los miembros de Templegard. Recordó también a su maestro, un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años, que le enseñó todo lo que sabía acerca del chakra del rayo, y que fue el anterior portador de _Raiki Ragnarok_. Sin embargo, sus recuerdos más felices estaban junto al hombre de la que estaba completamente enamorada. Ayame Sao. No había conocido jamás a un hombre como él. Llegó a Templegard poco después de ella, como aprendiz del mercenario que portaba la _Reiji Ragnarok_, que murió en una misión y dejó para él la katana. Recordó el momento en que lo había conocido, la amistad que surgió entre ellos, y luego el amor. Recordó con mucho gusto su boda, celebrada por todos los miembros de la organización, que más que una organización eran una familia. Una familia que había acogido a todos los hijos perdidos de las distintas aldeas ninjas del mundo, y que se había caracterizado siempre por el fuerte lazo de amistad, compañerismo y familiaridad que se daba entre sus miembros. Su boda había sido hecha luego de a misión en la que los miembros vengaron la muerte del maestro de Sao, destruyendo a todo el clan del cual era parte el ninja asesino. Solozo siempre había sido el que causaba los mayores destrozos. A pesar de sólo tener 52 años se había hecho el cargo del padre de esa familia, y no podía dejar a un hijo sin vengar. Eso fue lo que le dijo a Sao y a ella el día en que acabaron con todo ese clan. Kotomi había llegado a quererle como a un padre. Recordó también los planes de tener hijos con Sao, cuando ambos hablaban de lo felices que serían cuando llegase su descendencia. Y entonces su mente vagó un poco más allá.

No entendía por qué tuvieron que venir a esta aldea. Kotomi sabía muy bien sobre los deseos de venganza de Sao, en contra de la bestia que había destruido su aldea. Pero creía que había cambiado de parecer al saber quien era su Jinchuriki. El lazo que tenía con Naruto debió haber sido suficiente para romper esa cadena de odio.

Y fue entonces cuando su corazón empezó a fallar. Sufrió un espasmo en el cuerpo, que hizo que su vientre se levantara, mientras sentía algo caliente que resbalaba de su boca. Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

- Sao…- volvió a decir. Y fue escuchada por Neji.

- Aún tienes fuerza para hablar.- le dijo, aún apoyándose en la katana.

- Por favor…- le dijo- Dile a…. a….a…Naruto… que aún puede detener a Sao… que no cometa ninguna… locura…

Neji, haciendo esfuerzo, logró pararse, y se acercó hacia el cuerpo moribundo de la chica. La tomó entre sus brazos, levantándola, mientras ella sufría mas espasmos.

Lo miró, y una lágrima escapó por una de sus mejillas.

- Sao…- dijo, y volvió a sufrir una convulsión.- Te amo….

Y entonces, Neji la abrazó. Y, seguidamente, pudo escuchar un pequeño susurro, como el canto de un ave.

- Gracias…

Y entonces, Kotomi convulsionó una vez más, y su mano cayó sin vida hacia el suelo. Abrazada por Neji, y con una última visión de su esposo, Kotomi falleció.

En ese momento, la katana volvió a su forma de kunai. Neji se levantó, y empezó a hacer los sellos necesarios para poder cavar una tumba.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque, Naruto estaba cada vez más cerca de Sao.

* * *

_Gracias por los rewies, veo que no se han olvidado de mí. Bueno, continuando con la historia. Espero seguir actualizando diariamente, puesto que he empezado a trabajar, pero de todas maneras haré el esfuerzo necesario para que así sea. Heero: Bueno, Neji no podía morir, debido a que ya había aparecido en el presente. DGHA: Me encanta que mi fic sea de tu agrado. Voy a esforzarme más. Silvermist023: En el siguiente capítulo se explica por qué la cicatriz de Naruto no desaparece con el chakra del Kyubi. Gamelos: Bueno en este capítulo hay un poco más de pelea igualada. Quise hacerlo así por qué quería aumentar el rencor en contra de Sao, y hacer más complicada su derrota. Minami016: Jejeje, bueno debido a que Ino era la única que estaba en aldea en ese momento, pero tienes razón, a mí también me fastidia un poco que sea Sakura la que siempre se lleva más palmas, pero por algo es la coprotagonista, ¿verdad?. Shinofan: Creo que éste capítulo está un poco más triste, espero que te guste. _

_Bueno, muchachos, muchas gracias por su apoyo, prometo dar lo mejor de mí._

_Gracias por leer Naruto Kaiten!_

_Lord Karyatoz_


	16. Pesadilla

_Naruto Kaiten_

_La Saga del Pasado_

**Pesadilla**

Los árboles pasaban a toda velocidad a través de sus ojos, mientras sus brazos y piernas estaban con toda la concentración puesta en el camino y en qué hacer para avanzar más rápido. Su sentido del olfato rastreaba continuamente un aroma que se hacía cada vez más fuerte conforme él avanzaba por el oscuro bosque que rodeaba la aldea. No sabía nada del destino de sus compañeros en la Aldea pero deseaba de todo corazón que nada grave hubiese pasado.

Aún así, forzaba a su cuerpo a ir más rápido, a pesar de que las heridas que hace pocos minutos le había infligido aquel al que consideraba su maestro estaban frescas y escocían aún, pero no era preocupación para él debido a los cuidados que Ino le había dado antes de que él saliera como un loco en persecución del traidor. Lo que si le preocupaba era aquel dolor de cabeza que había empezado poco después de que Ino terminara el transplante que hizo. Así también se había dado cuenta de cómo un líquido caliente y espeso bajaba por su mejilla, y estaba seguro que era sangre. Eso significaba que su ojo estaba sangrando, pero esto no explicaba el dolor de cabeza, puesto que a pesar de que veía un poco borroso debido a la sangre, cuando se la limpiaba era como si tuviese de vuelta su antiguo ojo. No tenía problemas de visión, pero se había dado cuenta de que empezaba a ver las cosas un poco más lentas. Veía las hojas caer de una manera muy lenta, mientras que el otro ojo las veía caer de forma normal. Ésta discordancia de información era lo que seguramente estaba causando ese dolor. Por el momento era más soportable cuando cerraba su ojo derecho, haciendo que el izquierdo normal viera todo. Sin embargo, esto disminuía su campo de visión, lo que aumentaba el riesgo de ser atacado por ese flanco.

Y entonces el olor se hizo más fuerte, y cuando paró en uno de los árboles, abriendo los dos ojos, pudo ver en cámara lenta con el ojo derecho, como una sombra empezaba a desenvainar una larga katana, y entonces, esto le dio tiempo a su cerebro de reaccionar de manera adecuada, saltando de la rama, la cual al ser golpeada por la katana, bajó como un pequeño tornado, convirtiendo en pedacitos el gran trozo de madera.

Naruto sacó un kunai para poder defenderse, pues Sao pisó uno de los trozos de la rama que se estaba desplomando y lo usó para impulsarse, con la hoja de la katana silbando mientras cortaba el aire. Naruto desvió la estocada con su kunai, y pudo observar en cámara lenta con su ojo derecho cómo iba cambiando de curso, por lo que le dio tiempo de reaccionar, tomando el hombro de su contrincante e impulsándose hacia arriba, evitando una cortada que dejó una especie de luz por donde la hoja de la katana había pasado.

Sao se percató de lo que Naruto había hecho, impresionado porque hubiese podido predecir sus ataques. Juntó sus dos manos haciendo el símbolo del caballo y del tigre seguido, y entonces escupió una enorme bola de fuego dirigida a toda velocidad en contra del rubio. Sao sonrió mientras veía como Naruto caía, debido a que era imposible que evitara su ataque, pero entonces una bola de fuego exactamente igual chocó contra la suya carbonizando al instante la rama de un árbol sobre la cual chocaron.

Naruto dio un volantín en el aire, y fue a golpear con los pies el tronco de un árbol cercano, el cual usó como apoyo e impulso para lanzarse en contra de Sao, que bloqueó el ataque del kunai de Naruto con la hoja de la _Reiji Ragnarok_. Sonó un chasquido y un brillo que alumbró la parte del bosque en donde estaban. Y entonces Sao decidió usar una técnica.

- Estilo de viento- dijo girando su katana- _Hado Sen Momiji _(Onda de las Mil Hojas).

Giró la katana en el aire, y entonces el viento alrededor de Naruto empezó a vibrar, y Naruto, usando su Sharingan pudo observar como el aire a su alrededor empezaba a cargarse de chakra, y entonces, como si fuese una máquina, su cerebro empezó a calcular la trayectoria de las miles de ondas de viento que empezaban a formarse. Sin embargo, eran demasiadas, y el ataque fue tan feroz, que cayó de llenó en el cuerpo del chico, lanzándolo a volar y a chocar de espaldas en contra de un árbol. Sin embargo, su cerebro había empezado ya a registrar todo sobre aquella técnica.

Pero no era el momento de sorprenderse por eso, pues enseguida Sao apareció sobre él con la katana dirigida hacia abajo lista para clavarse en el cuerpo del muchacho, el cual la esquivo girando sobre sí mismo. Pero Sao no cesó en su ataque y lanzó una estocada directo a la cabeza del rubio, quién desvió el ataque, y así creó un pequeño hueco por el cual su puño derecho pudo hacer contacto con su oponente y golpearlo, lanzándolo lejos. Y entonces juntó sus manos en su clásico sello, y convocó a un ejército de clones que se lanzaron contra Sao, él cual aún sorprendido no pudo hacer nada para defenderse debido a que aún estaba en el aire. Cuatro clones lo golpearon hacia arriba, mientras los demás se iban apoyando en los anteriores golpeándolo en todo su cuerpo, y entonces, cuando llegaron a la parte superior de la copa de los árboles, apareció Naruto, acompañado de otro de sus clones, mientras ambos sostenían un poderoso mini tifón, mientras caían con la fuerza de sus pesos combinados. Sao había salido disparado hacia arriba, intentando esgrimir la _Reiji Ragnarok _para defenderse, pero entonces la espada brilló bajo la luz de la luna, mientras su propietario recibía todo el impacto del _Rasengan_ en su cuerpo, que lo lanzó disparado hacia el suelo del bosque, destrozando a todas las ramas que encontraba en su camino.

Naruto bajó hasta el suelo mientras todos los demás clones empezaban a desaparecer en volutas de humo, mientras jadeaba, y su ojo derecho, el que portaba el Sharingan estaba sangrando más copiosamente.

Había un enorme cráter en el suelo, el lugar en donde Sao había caído. Naruto se fue aproximando al lugar, en donde una gran cantidad de humo salía. Y entonces, cuando el humo se disipó por completo, no quedaba nada más en el cráter que un enorme hoyo con forma de espiral. Naruto presintió el peligro, y saltó hacia atrás mientras que varias shurikens cayeron en el mismo lugar en el que había estado hace sólo unos momentos.

Parado en una rama de un árbol cercano, Sao estaba parado, con el cuerpo intacto, como si ningún ataque le hubiese afectado. Pues entonces, pensó Naruto, si los ataques normales no le iban a causar daño, debía empezar a usar más poder destructivo. Eso era, el chakra del kyubi. Juntó sus manos en el sello del tigre y empezó a cargar su chakra tal y como Jiraiya le había enseñado, pero en ese momento, una risita de parte de Sao lo distrajo, y entonces sintió como si alguien hubiese golpeado sus pulmones dentro de su cuerpo. El aire le empezó a faltar, mientras una corriente de electricidad combinada con chakra aparecía en su espalda, imposibilitándole los movimientos, y por ende, el usar el chakra del Zorro de Nueve Colas.

- ¡Jajaja!- rió Sao- No soy tan inocente, Naruto.

- Teme…-le dijo Naruto.

- Así es- le dijo- he sellado el chakra del Kyubi sabiendo que ibas a usarlo contra mí.

- ¿Por qué?- le dijo, con los ojos ensombrecidos.

Sao bajó la _Reiji Ragnarok._

- Verás cuál es la razón… si es que sobrevives a esto.

Sao se mordió el dedo pulgar, con lo que una pequeña gota de sangre salió, y entonces juntando sus manos, la llevó hacia el suelo en donde unos sellos extraños aparecieron.

- _Ninpou ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_

Una enorme humareda apareció en el lugar en donde los sellos habían aparecido en el suelo, y de repente, Naruto observó como la tierra empezaba a levantarse, y una gigantesca serpiente había aparecido en el lugar. Y entonces, Naruto intentó salir del círculo que la serpiente había formado, y se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo no le respondía.

Sin embargo pudo levantar su cabeza hacia el sitio en donde Sao se encontraba, y vio el destello turquesa del Ryugan en sus ojos. La técnica de Sao se puso en movimiento, y entonces el Ryugan giró a una velocidad de vértigo, y Naruto vio como a sus pies salía una especia de aura negra, mientras que él imposibilitado de moverse no pudo hacer nada por escapar, mientras que el aura lo cubría totalmente a pesar de su resistencia.

El aura llegó a su rostro, cubriéndolo por completo, mientras la oscuridad se hacía omnipresente a su alrededor.

Sao murmuró:

- _Ryugan_- Y el ojo se movió a más velocidad aún.- _Sasori no Kanningu _(Trampa del Escorpión).

Seguidamente puso sus manos en el sello del tigre, mientras volvía a decir:

-_ Ryugan. Hebi no Kanningu _(Trampa de la Serpiente).

Y entonces, en medio del bosque, se había formado una especie de domo oscuro, que bloqueaba la entrada de la luz de la luna, controlada por los giros del Ryugan. Despedía de vez en cuando descarga de electricidad morada.

Mientras, en el interior, Naruto sentía como si le hubiesen puesto una almohada en el rostro, puesto que no podía ver nada, no podía oler nada, y a pesar de que su oído estaba en actividad, no escuchaba más que el pequeño susurro que causaba su respiración.

Intentó moverse un poco, cuando de repente sintió una pequeña picadura seguido de un dolor atroz, que le hizo soltar un pequeño grito. Y en ese momento, su oído escuchó el sonido de una pisada, y en ese momento sus ojos captaron el brillo de una espada, pero poco pudo hacer cuando la _Reiji Ragnarok_ rasgó toda la ropa y la piel de su hombro. El impacto le hizo retroceder un poco, cuando sintió un pequeño piquete en la mano, y sintió cómo ésta se adormecía por completo. La mano no le respondía, sentía como si tuviese un peso muerto en ella. Intentó moverse de nuevo, pero un piquete le sacudió el hombro con aquel dolor ardiente, que hizo que de nuevo gritara. Y entonces de nuevo otro destello de luz, y su espalda fue golpeada por la katana.

No debía moverse, estaba claro. Pero, ¿Cómo podía pelear en esas condicioes?

Y entonces una voz le habló, que él reconoció como la de su antiguo maestro.

- Bienvenido al Domo de la Desesperación.- le dijo.- Siéntete afortunado de haber visto una de mis mejores técnicas. ¿Podrás salir de aquí?

- Bastardo…- le dijo Naruto, intentando de que sus ojos penetraran en aquella profunda oscuridad.

Y entonces, de nuevo otro destello de luz, y un golpe en el brazo que lo hizo caer al suelo en donde sintió de nuevo otro piquete, esta vez en el brazo, lo que hizo que ahora su brazo empezase a perder vida. Se quedó quieto, inmerso en ese mundo oscuro.

- Es seguro que has sentido ya la Trampa del Escorpión- continuó Sao.- Es bastante simple. El suelo de este domo está cubierto de dos clases de espinas. Espinas de dolor, y espinas de Anestesia. El problema es que no sabes cuál es cual, ¿verdad? Las espinas de dolor tienen un veneno que sólo actúa durante unos segundos causando dolor, y las de anestesia van picando poco a poco y adormeciendo tu cuerpo. Cómo lo veas, esta trampa es perfecta cuando está acompañado de la trampa de la serpiente. Es un bloqueo total de los sentidos del olfato y la vista. Ahora debes intentar saber cómo vas a salir de aquí… Aunque déjame decirte que es imposible. Nadie a quien haya atacado con ésta técnica ha sobrevivido.

Naruto, aún en el suelo, no se podía mover. No podía usar su brazo para levantarse y no quería arriesgarse a usar el otro por miedo a que cayera en una espina de anestesia, y en ese momento todo estaría perdido.

Atrapado en una completa oscuridad y no pudiendo hacer nada en su defensa, Naruto se sintió como en una pesadilla.

* * *

_Bueno queridos amigos, ya llegamos a la tan esperada pelea de Sao y Naruto. Espero que les guste, aunque es más que obvio quién va a ganar, ¿verdad? FlyerEagle: Me alegro que te haya gustado, me esforzaré más. Heero: Acertaste! Verás cómo Naruto gana la Reiji Ragnarok. Gamelos: Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que aprecies más este capí: Muchas gracias, conti pronto! Shinofan: bueno, lo de Hinata pasó debido a que la tomaron por sorpresa, y el ataque de Kotomi fue lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejarla reaccionar. Minami016: Se pondrá aún mejor!_

_Gracias por los rewies, y sigan dejando más porfa!_

_Gracias por leer Naruto Kaiten!_

_Lord Karyatoz_


	17. Serpiente

_Naruto Kaiten_

_La Saga del Pasado_

**Serpiente**

La oscuridad lo rodeaba totalmente, mientras sentía como la percepción disminuía en el brazo que había sido picado por la espina de anestesia. Sentía el cuerpo totalmente atontado, mientras la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo forzando a mantenerlo despierto por puro instinto de supervivencia. Sin embargo, su razón le decía que no iba a poder salir de esa trampa, era demasiado perfecta. Sin embargo el corazón y la emoción le decían que no se rindiera, que luchara hasta el final. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su inconsciente hiciese más caso a su corazón, la verdad radicaba en que su cuerpo estaba demasiado atemorizado como para continuar luchando. ¿Qué era lo que debía de prevalecer en ese momento? ¿Debía seguir intentándolo?

Y en ese momento, un rostro llegó a su mente. Una tez blanca, el pelo de color negro azulado, los ojos grises, la timidez natural, y la pasión escondida. Hinata apareció en su mente en un momento en el cual su cerebro lo daba todo por perdido. Pero, ¿desde cuándo no había sentido esta sensación? Y entonces, luego de Hinata, aparecieron el rostro de Sakura, totalmente aterrada, mientras el cuerpo de Sasuke era sostenido por un ninja moreno que tapaba su rostro con una chalina y cargaba una enorme espada. Así es, era el miedo que le había embargado aquella vez que pelearon en contra de Zabuza. Era tal el miedo que sentía, que su razón le decía que la diferencia de poderes era así de abismal. Pero no era así del todo. En fin, él había conseguido golpear a Sao con su _Rasengan_. Pero el ninja traidor había salido indemne. Había sido una combinación de poder enorme. No hubiese creído que hubiese resistido a su técnica de esa manera. Hubiese preferido utilizar el _Rasen Shuriken_, pero el intervalo de tiempo era muy corto como para arriesgarse en usar esa técnica, aunque estaba completamente seguro de que hubiera sido más efectiva. Pero no podía seguir actuando como un tonto. Había que salir de ahí. Era totalmente necesario si no quería ver el rostro tan preciado que había aparecido en su mente con lágrimas. Se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a ver llorar a Hinata. Y pensaba cumplir con esa promesa.

Y fue entonces que todo quedó claro en su mente. El cuerpo, como si hubiese recibido energía fuera de sí, respondió de nuevo a sus comandos, por fin pudo sentir que estaba de vuelta.

Se forzó a sí mismo a pararse, y entonces, cuando por fin su pierna le respondía, sintió de nuevo un piquete en esa pierna, lo que le causó un terrible dolor haciéndolo gemir y entonces pudo oír la secuencia de sonidos que se daban antes de un golpe. Entonces, Naruto se echó completamente, y vio como un destello de luz que era la hoja de la _Reiji Ragnarok_ pasaba por encina suyo describiendo un arco en su trayectoria. Una vez que estuvo totalmente seguro de que el ataque no volvería volvió a levantarse. Así que su enemigo usaba los sonidos que él emitía por las espinas de veneno para averiguar su posición. Era obvio que también era ciego como él en ese campo. Debía explotar eso. Y entonces, ya levantado totalmente empezó cargar su chakra, formando un pequeño tifón en la mano. Era la primera vez que intentaría formar el _Rasen Shuriken_ sin la ayuda de sus clones. Debía exigirse al máximo, así que empezó a cargar el chakra que existía a su alrededor. Su rostro empezó a cambiar, formando unas enormes ojeras que cubrían los párpados y la parte baja de los ojos, mientras su pelo empezaba a alborotarse. Pero en ese momento, un nuevo destello de la espada apareció de la nada y lo golpeó, pero en ese momento, pudo darse cuenta de dónde venía el ataque. Lo sabía. Tal parecía que había encontrado la manera de cómo salir de la trampa de Sao. Podía empezar a sentir las perturbaciones del chakra natural para así poder predecir el lugar de en dónde vendrían los ataques.

- _Yume no Kaze…_

En ese momento, el chakra natural advirtió a Naruto de una perturbación a su lado derecho, haciendo que el muchacho, ya en modo ermitaño volteara rápidamente al lugar de en dónde vendría el ataque. Y entonces, algo como un rayo lo perforó en el pecho, y bajando la mirada hacia su pecho, pudo ver la hoja celeste de una katana que salía de su cuerpo, bañada en sangre.

- _Yume no Kaze _(Ilusión de Viento)_ - _repitió la voz de Sao.

Naruto estaba demasiado sorprendido, mientras oyó la voz del peliplateado en su cuello, y éste arrancó de manera rápida la katana del lugar en donde había sido enterrada. La espada salió del cuerpo de Naruto, salpicando más sangre, y la figura de Sao se disipó en ese momento.

Naruto, aún en shock, tocó su pecho, en dónde no existía ninguna llaga que revelase una estocada hecha por una katana. Había sido una ilusión, pero tan perfecta que incluso pudo sentir que su muerte estaba cercana.

- No podrás utilizar el chakra natural para prevenir mis ataques- dijo una voz en medio de la oscuridad.

Y en ese momento, Naruto pudo sentir miles de perturbaciones de chakra a su alrededor, lo que lo dejó en un estado aún más confuso.

Naruto relajó los brazos, intentando no pensar. Y entonces, sólo pudo pensar en algo para salir del problema. Pudo sentir un tallo de planta en el cual crecían las espinas. Mientras el chakra que había reunido en su mano sana giraba cada vez más y más rápido, con la mano engarrotada cogió uno de esos tallos, torpemente, lo que causó que algunas de las espinas se clavasen de nuevo, adormeciendo más a su mano, pero no importaba. Mientras el chakra se seguía reuniendo, varias espinas de dolor le picaron , lo que causó varios destellos de la hoja de la katana lastimándolo y rasgando su ropa en varios puntos de su cuerpo. Pero estaba consiguiendo su objetivo. Poco a poco, fue cubriendo su cuerpo de una red de espinas, todas apuntando en dirección contraria a su cuerpo. Y entonces se cumplió lo que alguien lejano le había dicho. Es en la desesperación que las personas tomas decisiones que acarrean muchas cosas. No podía confiar en que la espina que rompería fuese de dolor o anestesia. Su cuerpo ya estaba demasiado adormecido como para aguantar una más. Si no era una espina de dolor, no podría llevar a cabo su plan, y habría perdido en contra de Sao. Rogando por que la espina que rompiese fuese la correcta, rompió la primera que tuvo a la mano y se la clavó en la rodilla.

Y entonces, fueron segundos eternos hasta que la espina lo hizo gemir de dolor, y entonces la volvió a arrancar, mientras el sonido de los golpes de los pies en contra de los árboles se hacía presente, y él reunía el máximo chakra que podía en su mano, cuya esfera de energía se había convertido en una gran shuriken que emitía un sonido particular. Y en ese momento, pudo apreciar el silbido de la hoja, y sabiendo que sólo tenía una oportunidad, lanzó la espina frente suyo. La luz de la hoja se siguió acercando, pero en ese momento se detuvo momentáneamente, gimiendo de dolor, y entonces, Naruto cogió la red que tenía en su cuerpo y la lanzó en la misma dirección, haciendo que la persona gritara de dolor por los múltiples pinchazos que venía sintiendo. Y entonces, se lanzó con el _Rasen Shuriken_ en contra de Sao, golpeándolo directamente, observando su mirada sorprendida y aterrada. El impacto de la técnica fue tan fuerte, que un viento se levantó alrededor siguiendo la trayectoria espiralada de la técnica.

Y entonces, se dio cuenta de cómo el Domo de la Desesperación iba desapareciendo a su alrededor, derritiéndose, mientras su ojo y su nariz volvían a ver y oler de manera normal nuevamente. Pudo ver el cuerpo de su oponente tirado boca abajo, en un charco de sangre, a tan sólo unos metros de él.

Mientras recuperaba totalmente el control de la situación, se dio cuenta de todos los destrozos que habían a su alrededor, y entonces antes de dar un paso, un pequeño destello le advirtió de que existía algo en el suelo. Una de las espinas sobresalía de lo que parecía una planta. Así que las espinas no habían sido parte del Genjutsu. Habría sido muy problemático seguir adentro de ese ataque. Pero ahora que estaba fuera aún podía sentir el chakra presente en el aire. Y entonces empezó a acercarse hacia su oponente, para asegurarse de su victoria. Entonces se aproximó al cuerpo de Sao, que sostenía aún la _Reiji Ragnarok_ con su mano derecha, aunque un poco floja debido a la conmoción derivada del oportuno y efectivo ataque de Naruto. Extendió su mano para coger la katana, pero en ese momento, cuando estaba a punto de cogerla, sintió una mano fría en su antebrazo, que lo cogía fuertemente, y entonces, volteó a ver el rostro de Sao, cuyos ojos, a pesar de haber perdido el Ryugan ahora brillaban de un color violeta extraño, una mezcla de turquesa y el color rojo de la sangre. Y entonces, la mano de Sao sostuvo fuertemente la katana, y la dirigió directamente contra el indefenso cuerpo del rubio, clavando la totalidad de la hoja en el vientre del muchacho.

Sao apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Naruto, mientras murmuraba:

- _Satsujin Taifu _(Tifón Asesino)

Una onda de viento totalmente salvaje e incontrolable surgió del suelo golpeando a Naruto en todo su cuerpo, aún con la hoja de la _Reiji Ragnarok_ clavada en el cuerpo.

Y en ese momento, la espalda de Naruto empezó a arder con un fuego de color turquesa, mientras los extraños sellos que habían aparecido en la pelea anterior desaparecían convirtiéndose en una especie de masa negra que ardía con el fuego extraño y se evaporaban hasta ingresar en la atmósfera.

Sao observó con una mirada extraña pero asustada cómo su sello estaba desapareciendo, y entonces, lanzó a Naruto contra una roca que sobresalía en el bosque. El cuerpo del muchacho salió volando y se estrelló contra la roca, causando una explosión que expulsó rocas y guijarros por toda el área.

En ese momento, Sao saltó de nuevo, preparado para atacar a su oponente, y se lanzó a toda velocidad con la katana lista para dar el golpe final, pero en ese momento una especia de fuego de color rojo transparente salió del lugar en donde Naruto había caído, aún cubierto por el humo. Eso hizo que Sao, usara la katana para defenderse, poniendo los brazos en cruz delante de su rostro para evitar ser golpeado por el chakra de Naruto, o más específicamente de la bestia de Nueve Colas. Cuando el humo de la explosión se hubo disipado, una forma de color rojo apareció, mientras tres colas hechas de chakra se agitaban detrás de Naruto, y al observar el rostro de Sao, sus colmillos se cerraron de manera amenazadora, mientras los ojos de gato que poseía de un vívido color rojo en sus ojos, lo miraban de una manera asesina.

Sao saltó hacia atrás, con la katana lista para defender a su amo, mientras el chakra del zorro de Nueve Colas s expandía por toda el área en forma de pequeños hilos que alteraban el ambiente causando que muchos animales del bosque empezaran a huir aterrados debido a la presencia del ente maligno.

En ese momento, una garra hecha de chakra salió del Manto del Zorro formado en Naruto, que se lanzó directamente contra el peli plateado. Éste no se inmutó, y dio un salto hacia atrás, mientras la garra lo perseguía, y entonces, dando un giro en el aire, lanzó un mandoble con la katana, que golpeó a la garra y la disparó contra Naruto, golpeándolo en el pecho. El cuerpo de Naruto se dobló de una manera antinatural, pero se levantó de nuevo observando a su oponente.

Sao cayó al suelo, de rodillas y apoyándose en una mano, y con la otra sosteniendo su arma.

- No pensé que ibas a ser capaz de conseguir pelear conmigo con mi última forma- dijo sonriendo.- Pero ahora que enfrento al Zorro, no tengo opción.

En ese momento, Sao se levantó, y un aura rojinegra empezó a salir del suelo, y una pequeña manga de ésta creció hasta su brazo, destrozando el Rosario por completo, y entonces la Reiji Ragnarok empezó a temblar, cargándose de una chakra de color verde.

Sao empezó a convulsionar, y entonces, la ropa de su espalda se rompió, mientras dos alas emplumadas aparecían, y la katana se cubría totalmente del chakra verde, y empezaba a tomar la forma de una serpiente, mientras el Ryugan se hacía presente en varios puntos de los cuerpos de Sao.

- _Quetzaru Reiji Ragnarok_- dijo, y mostró como unos colmillos reemplazaban sus dientes.

Las alas empezaron batir el aire a su alrededor para elevar a su dueño en el aire.

El chakra de Sao y Naruto se estrelló en el aire, levantando una onda expansiva en toda el área, que hizo al aire un arma mortal en muchas millas alrededor.

La batalla entre ambos monstruos estaba a punto de empezar.

* * *

_Gracias por los rewies muchachos, aunque este capítulo se extraña a minami016, ¿por qué no habrá comentado? Pero bueno. El siguiente capítulo ya es el final de la Saga del Pasado e inicia La Saga del Maestro, y volvemos al tiempo presente. Heero: Ahora veremos cómo derrota Naruto a Sao. Flyer Eagle: Gracias por tu comentario, diviértete mucho en tus vacaciones. Silvermist023: Paciencia, ya falta poco. Gamelos: Espero que te agrade la manera en la que escapó Naruto._

_Gracias por leer Naruto Kaiten!_

_Lord Karyatoz._


	18. Sombras

_Naruto Kaiten_

_La Saga del Pasado: Episodio Final_

**Sombras**

El Chakra que recorría su cuerpo le daba el poder tan ansiado para enfrentarse a su ex maestro. Pero, también le advertía sobre los peligros que venían debido a que su ira estaba empezando a llamar a la cuarta cola, y como había pasado en ocasiones anteriores, era muy posible que perdiera el control, y terminase destruyendo cosas que no quería. Entonces, debía terminar rápido con la pelea.

Y entonces, seis garras hechas de chakra salieron del cuerpo de Naruto y se lanzaron en contra de Sao, que utilizó sus alas para volar a toda velocidad lanzándose en contra de Naruto, a través de los ataques que éste lanzaba, y golpeándolo con la katana, haciéndolo volar, pero Naruto utilizó una de las garras para cogerse de un árbol, y darse impulso para lanzar su contraataque, que Sao bloqueó con la katana, sacando chispas en el momento que ambos chakras se golpearon.

Sao blandió su katana convertida en una serpiente y la lanzó en contra de Naruto, que fue golpeado por la cabeza de la serpiente en el estómago y fue levantado en todo su peso hacia el cielo, mientras Sao giraba la katana, y hacía que el cuerpo de Naruto golpease a todo lo que encontrase en su camino.

- _Kaze no Kiru _(Cortador de Viento).

La serpiente de chakra que Naruto no podía sacar de su vientre, abrió la boca disparando una ráfaga de chakra que lanzó a Naruto por los aires, pero lo más impresionante era que parte del chakra del Zorro de Nueve Colas había sido cortado, y empezaba a desaparecer del cuerpo de Naruto. Una gran franja de su pecho había desaparecido.

Y en ese momento pasó algo que nunca creía que pasaría. Naruto aún en su forma de Zorro escupió sangre por un momento. Aunque la hemorragia fue detenida rápidamente gracias al chakra del zorro que lo bañaba, se dio cuenta de que había sido gracias a él de que no había sido gravemente lastimado. También pudo apreciar que la cicatriz que había quedado en su ojo derecho producto del ataque de Sao en la primera pelea que tuvieron, no se había curado.

No entendía el porqué. Pero eso sólo significaba que Sao era un enemigo más fuerte de lo que él había pensado. Aún tirado en el suelo, con la adrenalina recorriendo con furia todo su cuerpo, escuchó cómo Sao se acercaba debido al ruido que hacía al batir sus alas contra el aire.

- A estas alturas, no veo porqué no sacas toda tu fuerza.

Intentó levantarse, consiguiéndolo a duras penas, mientras veía cómo Sao seguía suspendido en el aire, mirándolo de forma cruel.

- Tu queridísima Hinata ya debe de estar muerta. Si Kotomi hizo todo bien, a estas alturas, el Maestro debe haber asesinado a la Hokage, y cuando tú estés muerto, ya no van a haber obstáculos para que yo pueda tener la vida tranquila con la que siempre he soñado.

Pero en ese momento, un enorme rugido calló sus palabras. Una especie de luz había caído en la mente de Naruto cuando Sao mencionó que Hinata podía estar muerta. Y eso no se lo podía perdonar ni a sí mismo. La ira lo recorría de principio a fina dándole más poder de nuevo, mientras la cuarta cola empezaba a formarse y su piel, empezaba a ser calcinada por la elevación de temperatura del chakra. Pero fue aquí en dónde debía mostrar los resultados de su entrenamiento. Mientras los trozos de piel se elevaban hacia el manto del Zorro y se convertían en cenizas, Naruto empezó a sentir cómo podía aún ejercer control en su cuerpo. Eran lo frutos de tanto esfuerzo. Cuando la cuarta cola se terminó de formar, los ojos blancos de la forma de la Cuarta Cola ya no lo estaban, y los ojos azules de Naruto estaban presentes, mientras poco a poco el chakra se iba contrayendo, formando su rostro, en aquella forma dónde sólo se apreciaban los músculos, pero ahora, Naruto estaba totalmente consciente de sus acciones y del campo de batalla.

- Así que el Maestro no estaba equivocado- dijo Sao, observando a Naruto en su modo más fuerte hasta ahora.- Has conseguido dominar a la Cuarta Cola. Pero, aún con todo ese poder, ¿podrás vencerme?

Y se lanzó en contra de Naruto, el cual, entendiendo las facultades de su nuevo cuerpo, saltó directamente hacia su oponente, usando una garra que nació de su cuerpo para darse impulso, mientras iba formando su _Rasengan _con una de sus manos. Sao vio rápidamente lo que quería hacer Naruto, por lo que esquivó el ataque a tiempo, sin embargo, la garra que había utilizado Naruto lo golpeó en el rostro, y tuvo que esforzarse aleteando con fuerza para poder mantenerse en el aire.

Naruto cayó al suelo, observando a su ex maestro. Y entonces, entendiendo el funcionamiento del cuerpo de chakra, pudo hablar.

Pero lo que salió, para su sorpresa, no fue su voz, o al menos era su voz confundida con algo más. Un gruñido bajo, cruel y extraño, era en lo que se había convertido su voz, y la reconoció rápidamente, pues muchas veces le había hablado. Era la voz del Zorro de Nueve Colas.

- Ayame-sensei- dijo, aquella voz - ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Sao se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Naruto. Sin embargo, su mirada volvió a ser altiva y soberbia a los pocos segundos.

- De todas formas vas a morir dentro de poco. ¿Acaso sabes lo que significa ver a todos los seres que amas, morir bajo las garras de algo contra lo que no puedes luchar? ¿Sabes lo que es sentirse tan impotente que lo único que puedes hacer es escapar? Ver a tus amigos morir aplastados, decapitados, descuartizados…

Naruto lo escuchaba atentamente. Pero empezó a notar como el Sharingan empezaba a drenar un poco de su chakra haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. Era el arma que Kakashi-sensei había usado en contra de Deidara, y se la estaba dando para que la utilizara. Pero no debía dejar que Sao notase lo que hacía.

- Yo nací en la aldea del Remolino hace 34 años. Mis padres eran ninjas que siempre nos enseñaron sobre comprensión a mi hermana y a mí. Éramos felices, ¿sabes? Nunca tuvimos problemas grandes, pues incluso, aunque la Aldea de la Hoja era más grande que la nuestra, y siempre se llevaba a los mejores clientes, nosotros fuimos lo suficientemente poderosos para mantener un prestigio que nos permitía el sobrevivir. Mi hermana era una de las razones de mi vida.

La quise mucho. Y fue entonces, que fuimos creciendo, y cada uno hizo su vida por separado. Hasta que llegó el maldito día en que el Zorro de Nueve Colas apareció en la Aldea. Ese día mi hermana había vuelto a la Aldea. Me contó que se había casado con un hombre de la Aldea de la Hoja, y que había tenido un hijo, que había dejado con su padre. Y estábamos en la plaza cuando la bestia atacó. En medio del caos generado, perdí de vista a mi hermana, y no la volví a ver. Mis padres pelearon contra la bestia, y vi como fueron asesinados. Yo sólo tenía 17 años, y aún era un chunin. Quise enfrentarme a la Bestia, pero me derrotó fácilmente. Cuando por fin desperté, toda mi aldea había sido destruida, y no pude encontrar rastro de mi hermana por ningún lado. Debido a la frustración y el dolor que me causó eso, activé el Ryugan, el _Ke ke Genkai _(Herencia de Sangre) de mi familia.

Días después me enteré de que la Bestia había sido derrotada en la Aldea de la Hoja. Me puse en camino hacia aquí, y usando el Ryugan me hice pasar por el Ayame Sao que conociste. Así me enteré de lo que había pasado, aunque no todo. Escuché que un hombre, al que llamaban el Cuarto Hokage había derrotado a la bestia. En ese momento, ese hombre fue mi ídolo a emular. Quería ser como él.

Pero todo se vino abajo el día que me enteré que el demonio no había sido derrotado, sino sellado en el cuerpo de un niño. Me enteré de eso hace 7 meses, el día que acepté el trabajo de venir y asesinarte.

- A mí… ¿Por qué?

- En Templegard jamás revelamos los motivos de nuestros clientes. Y no puedo decir que estaba más que de acuerdo con la proposición. Mi corazón jamás me dejaría tranquilo si es que no asesinaba al demonio.

- Entonces, simplemente intentas vengarte contra el Zorro. Pero déjame decirte algo. Aunque el Zorro está dentro de mí, yo soy una persona completamente distinta. No entiendo por qué nos metes en el mismo saco.

- Y es por eso que me hice tu amigo. A pesar de que sabía que tenías el Zorro de Nueve Colas en tu interior, quise probarte como persona, y es por eso que te di todo para que fueras feliz en tus últimos días de vida. Y aparte de eso, por que eras mi sobrino.

- ¿Sobrino?

- Nunca me preguntaste el nombre de mi hermana. Su nombre era Kushina. Uzumaki Kushina (*).

- ¿Mi madre?

- Así es. Pero a pesar de eso, y aunque mi hermana no me lo perdone, tengo que acabar con tu vida.

Naruto no podía creerlo. Era la primera vez que un familiar de sangre había aparecido en su vida, y no quería hacer otra cosa sino matarlo, y todo por culpa del demonio que llevaba dentro suyo. ¿Ese odio iba a llegar tan profundo como para destruir incluso a su familia?

No lo iba a permitir, y si para eso debía asesinar a su tío, tendría que hacerlo. Sao ya no era la persona que conocía. Y al entender lo que en realidad pasaba, por fin liberó todo su poder para usarlo en contra de su oponente y acabar con él.

- Ahora…- dijo Sao, girando la _Reiji Ragnarok._- Consumaré mi venganza…

Y se lanzó en contra de Naruto. Pero en ese momento, Naruto, que había estado con la cabeza gacha escuchando la historia de Sao, por fin levantó su cabeza.

El ojo derecho había cambiado de forma totalmente, y la pupila se encontraba rodeada de tres medias lunas delgadas, pegadas al punto del ojo, mientras un círculo atravesaba todas las líneas.

- _Mangekyo Sharingan Kitsune no Kyubi Ko _(Caleidoscopio Sharingan, modo del Zorro).

Y entonces, Naruto intentó lanzar un Genjutsu por medio de su ojo, cuando de pronto sintió como el aire a su alrededor se empezaba a arremolinar alrededor de un punto, que empezó a succionarlo, jalándolo completamente.

Entonces, Sao sintió que la presencia de Naruto había desaparecido, y se sorprendió totalmente cuando apareció en frente suyo golpeándolo en el rostro y haciendo que cayera al suelo estrepitosamente.

Pero mientras caía al suelo, perdió de nuevo la sensación de la presencia de Naruto, y apareció delante de él nuevamente, golpeándolo en toda la cara, y estrellándolo contra un cúmulo de rocas que había en el lugar de la batalla. Y es en ese momento, que Sao, debido a la fuerza del golpe, soltó a _Reiji Ragnarok_, que cayó con un estrépito metálico, mientras a Sao iban desapareciéndole las alas, y el chakra verdoso de la serpiente emplumada. Era el momento. Naruto lo golpeó hacia arriba, y tomó la katana en posición de ataque. La katana se resistía a él desesperada por volver a su amo, peo en ese momento, Naruto liberó el chakra del Kyubi en ella, haciendo que una especie de aura morada la cubriese, y por fin, la _Reiji Ragnarok _aceptó a su nuevo amo.

- _Ninpou _– dijo Naruto, mientras se ponía en posición de salto agarrando la Katana. – _Yonaka Amaterasu _(Sol de Medianoche).

La katana siguió ardiendo en aquel fuego de color violeta, y entonces Naruto saltó con tanta fuerza que hizo que el aire se levantara a su alrededor, en dirección al cuerpo de Sao. Pero éste reaccionó a tiempo, y esquivó el ataque, pero entonces, de nuevo desapareció la presencia de Naruto, y cuando la volvió a sentir, ya era demasiado tarde. Naruto estaba a unos diez metros por encima de él, y cayó a toda velocidad, pasando la katana a través del cuerpo de su oponente, dejando una estela morada en el aire, que daba de vez en cuando descargas eléctricas, mientras el grito de Sao se escuchaba en todo el bosque. Por un momento, el cuerpo de Sao quedó flotando en el cielo, pero cuando Naruto llegó al suelo, y puso la katana en posición de descanso, el cuerpo de Sao desapareció en la explosión que se produjo cuando todas las venas y arterias de su cuerpo fueron cortadas.

El cuerpo de Sao cayó al suelo.

Naruto encontró la vaina de la _Reiji Ragnarok _en el suelo, y metió la espada. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que había cometido un asesinato. Se dirigió hacia el cuerpo inerte de Sao, mientras el chakra del Zorro iba desapareciendo de su cuerpo.

- Te… has hecho… fuerte- le dijo Sao, lo que hizo que Naruto se pusiera en guardia.

Pero sólo era el cuerpo el que le hablaba. En sus últimos minutos, trataba de decir algo.

- Ten cuidado con el Maestro…

Naruto simplemente lo escuchaba.

- ¿Dónde está Hinata?

Y justo en ese momento, una voz llamó en ese lugar.

- ¡Oe, Naruto!- Era Neji, que traía el cuerpo de Hinata cargado en su espalda.

- ¡Hinata!

Naruto fue corriendo hacia ella, mientras miraba con preocupación cada detalle de ella.

- No te preocupes, está bien.

- Me alegro- dijo él, acariciándole el cabello.

Y entonces, Naruto volvió a desviar su atención hacia Sao.

- S i él está aquí… Kotomi está muerta, ¿verdad?...- Y tosió.

- Sí- dijo Neji.

- ¡Qué alivio!- dijo él.

- ¿Te sientes aliviado cuando tu mujer ha muerto?- le dijo Naruto, molesto.

- No…- dijo él- Me siento aliviado por que pude cumplirle mi promesa… de ir juntos a un lugar tranquilo.

Naruto y Neji se quedaron observando el cuerpo de Ayame, mientras el pasto sobre el que estaba se iba llenando de sangre.

- Su plan fracasó- dijo Neji- La Aldea está a salvo. Gracias a los ANBU.

- ¿ANBU? ¡Jajaja!- rió Sao, mientras d su boca salía sangre.- El Maestro controla a los ANBU…

- ¿Qué dices?

En ese momento, Sao empezó a convulsionar.

- Sólo…hazle honor… a tu apellido… Uzumaki…- dijo Sao, sonriendo, mientras observaba a Naruto.- Defiende a los que amas…con… tu… vi…

Y en ese momento, sus ojos se cerraron.

Sao había muerto, y el ataque había sido un fracaso. La Aldea estaba a salvo. Pero en ese momento, Naruto no pudo aguantar y cayó desmayado debido al sobreesfuerzo al que se había sometido. Neji, al saber que no podría llevar a los dos, los dejó juntos en el lugar, a Hinata y Naruto, y se fue a la aldea a buscar a Ino.

Hinata despertó unos minutos después. Y obviamente se asustó al ver a Naruto en ese estado, pero poco después, los escuadrones médicos llegaron, aunque Hinata ya le había dado los primeros auxilios. Se llevaron a Naruto a la Aldea.

Entonces, al día siguiente, en el funeral de Kakashi, muchos nombraron su valerosa ayuda y otras cosas, y por pedido de Naruto, no fue sabido por nadie más que él había sido el asesino de Sao. A pesar de que se defendió, aún le parecía algo malo el asesinato.

No quiso contarle nada a Hinata acerca de lo sucedido, y se volvió un poco esquivo con ella, debido a que el sentimiento de culpa por haberla puesto en peligro apareció de nuevo en su alma. Sin embargo, nunca faltó a los entrenamientos que siempre tenían, una vez por semana. Ahí tampoco le contó nada, hasta el día en que fue nombrado Jounin, y al día siguiente, Líder de los ANBU.

Éste era el plan secreto que tanto se había hablado. Naruto se infiltraría en ANBU e intentaría descubrir quién era el Maestro. Por que después de ver lo que muchas personas sufrieron por su culpa, sintió por primera vez, los deseos de matar a alguien.

Y justo al día siguiente, Sasuke había hecho su aparición.

* * *

_Y así llegamos al final de la Saga del Pasado, espero que les haya gustado. A partir de aquí volvemos al tiempo presente, para iniciar la Saga del maestro. Y las dudas sobre la técnica de Naruto serán resueltas. Minami016: No tienes por qué disculparte, es un honor para mí que dejes tus comentarios. Shinofan: Ojalá que te guste este final Heero: Más respuestas, en los siguientes episodios. Silvermist23: Jejeje, ya acabó la saga del pasado, en el próximo capítulo, full SasuSaku!._

_Bueno muchachos, gracias por sus comentarios y sigan dejándolos._

_Gracias por leer Naruto Kaiten!_

_Lord Karyatoz_


	19. Respuesta

_Naruto Kaiten_

_La Saga del Maestro_

**Respuesta**

El silencio cayó en el cuarto de Hinata. Naruto había terminado de contar la historia acerca de los hechos sucedidos hace tres meses. Hinata estaba bastante sorprendida pues muchas de sus dudas habían sido resueltas en la explicación. Aunque no llegó a pensar que muchas de ellas tenían una razón lo suficiente para volver loco a cualquiera.

- Entonces, ¿Por eso te volviste el líder de ANBU?

- Si. Le expliqué a Tsunade que lo que había pasado no debía saberse por ningún motivo, por que lo más probable era que el Maestro se hubiera dado cuenta de nuestros movimientos. Pensé que nos atacaría apenas me nombraron líder, pero como ves, nada ha pasado.

- Y entonces, ¿Sasuke-kun no estaba en tus planes?- dijo Hinata, un poco extrañada.

- Para nada. No pensé que se aparecía ahora, pero ya estaba preparado. El lugar en dónde peleé con Sao es ahora la guarida que hice para que él se escondiera.

- ¿Y por qué lo escondes?- le preguntó Hinata.

- No lo sé en realidad. Yo sólo sabía que él iba a volver en algún momento, por lo que preparé la guarida debido a que él está en el libro de Bingo.

- ¿Y ahora que piensas hacer?

- El Maestro no ha hecho ningún movimiento. Pero no pienso dejar que dé el primer paso. Además, en este momento, la prioridad es vencerlo, debido a que hace unos días encontré algo que me preocupó bastante.- le dijo Naruto.

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo Hinata, poniendo más atención a lo que decía el rubio.

- ¿Recuerdas acerca de Templegard, la organización a la que Ayame-sensei pertenecía?

- Sí. No sabemos mucho de ella, cuando pregunté a Neji-niisan acerca de ella, me dijo que era un secreto máximo en la Aldea.

- Por que son una amenaza en este momento. Por el "Arca de Pandora".

- "¿Arca de Pandora?"

- Según lo que averigüé en la biblioteca con ayuda de Tsunade-baachan, el "Arca de Pandora" es el origen de las _Ragnarok_, así como de todos los demonios que existen en el mundo.

- Pero, ¿Cuál es el peligro detrás de eso?

- Pues que al parecer, en Templegard, poseen dicha Arca.- dijo Naruto, seriamente, observando la luna a través de la ventana de la habitación de Hinata.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Pues que para poder obtener el poder de las _Ragnarok _hacen un Juramento.

- ¿Y qué es lo que juran?

- Venganza. Juran vengar la muerte de cualquiera de sus miembros. Y por lo general, destruyen todo lo que encuentran a su paso. Por lo que he encontrado, muchos clanes fueron destruidos por sus miembros. El problema está en que ahora Neji y yo tenemos las katanas de Ayame-sensei y de su esposa. Así que nuestros clanes están condenados.

- Es bastante razonable- dijo Hinata- S u relación de camaradería es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer eso. Van a ser un enemigo formidable.- dijo tomándole la mejilla.

- ¿Pero no tienes miedo?- dijo Naruto sorprendido.-No sé si serán más o menos fuertes que lo que fueron Kotomi y Sao, pero estoy seguro que no serán fáciles de vencer.

- No lo serán… pero tú estás aquí- dijo Hinata, jugando con el mechón de su pelo.

- Sí, pero…- dijo él, disfrutando de la sensación de la mano de Hinata enredándose en su pelo- Aún hay algo que me preocupa.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Seré lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte?. Después de lo que pasó hace tres meses, he perdido mucha confianza- le dijo, sincerando sus pensamientos.

- Estoy viva- le dijo ella, sonriéndole- y mientras lo esté, no olvides que siempre vas a tener a alguien aquí para ti.

- Gracias, Hinata- le dijo él, y juntó sus labios con los de ella, besándola.

Y cuando se separaron, Naruto se levantó un poco, quedando sentado al borde de la cama.

- Pero aún hay algo que me intriga de todo esto.- Y entonces sacó el kunai con el que se había enfrentado a Sasuke, y concentrándose un poco, el Kunai empezó a agrandarse, tomando la forma de una vaina, mientras su asa se convertía en un mango negro con adornos en forma de rombo, y la _Reiji Ragnarok _apareció en la mano de Naruto.- En los textos sobre el "Arca de Pandora", hay muchas menciones acerca de unos Guardianes y sobre la "Mano Izquierda de Dios". Y he recordado que Kakashi-sensei llamó a Ayame-sensei el "Guardián del Viento".

- No he escuchado acerca de la "Mano Izquierda de Dios", pero me parece haber leído en alguna parte sobre los Guardianes, aunque no sé de qué.

- Entonces- dijo Naruto, observando la katana- ¿Soy el actual Guardián del Viento"?

- No creo que pueda responder a esa pregunta.- dijo Hinata, abrazándolo por la espalda, y depositando la barbilla en su hombro- Pero sí puedo responder a otra…

Naruto sonrió.

- ¿A cuál?- dijo, volteando la cabeza, para poder observarla.

- ¿Quién es la persona que más te ama?- dijo sonriéndole y rozándole los labios.

- ¿Y cuál es la respuesta?- dijo Naruto, disfrutando de la sensación.

- Yo- dijo ella y volvió a besarlo.

- De todos modos- dijo Naruto, separándose- Ya es muy tarde. Tengo que ver que es lo que ha pasado con Sasuke y Sakura. Los dejé solos.

Hinata quedó echada en la cama, y desde ahí le preguntó a Naruto.

- ¿Temes que les haya pasado algo?

- A Sakura, sí.

Y en ese momento, desapareció en una nube de humo.

Hinata se quedó acostada en la cama, mientras reflexionaba sobre todo lo que Naruto le acababa de contar. Era de lo más sorprendente de que Ayame-sensei hubiera resultado ser el tío de Naruto. Sabía que él debió ser lo suficientemente fuerte mentalmente para poder atravesar por todo eso y salir cuerdo. Pero Naruto siempre había sido muy fuerte. La soledad que había experimentado desde pequeño lo había hecho resistente a ese tipo de traumas. Aunque ella sabía muy bien que él escondía un gran dolor en su corazón y la carga de un asesinato en su conciencia, pudo saber que su personalidad jamás cambiaría, pues era así como había sido desde siempre, y si ni siquiera el trauma de sentirse solo en el mundo le había hecho el daño suficiente, lo último que había pasado no le afectaría en lo más mínimo. Con ese pensamiento en la mente, sucumbió ante el sueño.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke estaba despertando después de lo que para él habían sido siglos de buen sueño reparador, mientras sentía la calidez de una cama en su espalda, y la calidez de una persona que dormía acunada en su pecho. Poco a poco, los recuerdos empezaron a llegar a su mente y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. No se arrepentía. A pesar de que había sido algo nuevo para él, se dio cuenta de que le había gustado, y mucho. Así que era de esa manera cómo se sentía el fusionarse con el ser amado. Por qué él amaba a Sakura, porque si no, no hallaba otra explicación a su comportamiento. Era ridículo pensar que sólo había actuado según instinto, por más cercano a la verdad que esto parezca, sino que la verdad era de que su subconsciente deseaba lo que había pasado. Y abrió los ojos.

La habitación seguía tal y cómo lo recordaba, con la luz de las velas propagándose a través de las paredes, e iluminando su rostro cansado, con algunas arrugas ya, debido al estrés y cansancio de su exilio. Se quedó observando por un momento la llama de la vela, mientras recordaba la pelea que había tenido con Itachi. Y luego, la verdad que le contó Madara. Aquel recuerdo del pasado había desaparecido en el instante en que toda la verdad se le fue revelada, en dónde se culpaba a la Aldea de la Hoja de la masacre de los Uchiha. Ésa era la razón por la cuál estaba regresando. Quería averiguar quién era la persona directamente responsable, y tomar su vida. Se dio cuenta de que su mente no iba a soportar cargar con el pecado de la muerte de miles de inocentes, si es que llevaba a cabo su viejo plan de destruir la aldea. Además, al haber visto el poder que desplegaba su principal oponente en la contienda, o sea Naruto, se dio cuenta de que sería muy pesado hacer todo eso, aparte de una pérdida de tiempo, de sudor, sangre y lágrimas. Por eso se lo había pensado mejor, y había decidido convencer a Naruto acerca de lo que planeaba hacer, y conociéndolo, era casi seguro que aceptara las condiciones, pero no estaba seguro de que las demás personas vieran con buenos ojos su regreso a la Aldea. Pensaba marcharse una vez hubiera terminado el trabajo, y pensaba que era lo mejor. Después de todo, quizá hasta podía llevarse a Sakura e iniciar una nueva vida en algún lugar. Podía obtener trabajo de ninja en cualquier otra aldea, camuflando su nombre y su presencia. No era un plan tan malo, se dio cuenta.

Se recostó en la cabecera de la cama, con el pecho cubierto de vendajes, mientras Sakura dormía plácidamente a su lado. Sonrió mientras la veía dormir, y apartó un mechón de pelo que le cruzaba la cara. Se desentendió de las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo semidesnudo, y buscó el traje de Akatsuki que había traído puesto. Tenía mucha hambre. Felizmente, en uno de los rincones de la habitación había una nevera con comida, fruta fresca y algunos embutidos. Encima de ella encontró algunos panes. No tenía tiempo de ponerse exquisito con la comida, así que preparó unos sandwichs para él y Sakura, y fue a sentarse en la mesa que estaba en el comedor de la guarida.

Comió tranquilamente durante unos minutos, pero entonces, su oído altamente entrenado descubrió ruidos extraños por encima de él. Tal parece que alguien había descubierto la posición del lugar. Podría ser sólo Naruto, o algún otro animal, pero no podía arriesgarse a que fuera un enemigo. Rápidamente apareció ante la puerta, pero en ese momento, una explosión sacudió el lugar, y varios ninjas enmascarados entraron a la Guarida, dispersándose en todas direcciones. Sasuke utilizó un genjutsu para ocultarse entre el polvo que levantó la explosión, y poco a poco fue noqueando a cada uno de los ninjas que habían entrado en el recinto.

Sin embargo, varios habían entrado en los cuartos. Salió al pasillo, y aún escondido siguió eliminando a los enemigos, hasta que llegó al sitio en el que Sakura dormía.

El ruido había cesado, así que desactivó el Genjutsu, y cuando se estaba aproximando a Sakura, vio que de repente alguien tomaba el cuerpo de la chica, desnuda y aún dormida, y ponía un kunai en su cuello.

- ¡Alto!- dijo el ninja enmascarado.- Si mueves un solo dedo, puedes despedirte de ella.

Sasuke no atinó a hacer un solo movimiento. Simplemente se quedó parado, observando al ninja.

- ¿Por qué eres tan cobarde?- le preguntó Sasuke. Su voz no podía ocultar su ira.

- Así que de verdad eras Sasuke Uchiha. El Maestro dijo que era muy probable que estuvieras aquí. El jutsu de localización que usó en Uzumaki Naruto funciona a la perfección.

Así que había sido un jutsu de rastreo. Sólo Naruto era lo suficientemente idiota como para creer en un truco tan simple como ése, y ahora, por culpa de ese error, Sakura estaba en peligro.

No pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo.

- ¿Por qué ríes?- dijo el hombre, aún amenazando a Sakura.

- Así que conoces a Naruto, ¿verdad? Pero él es demasiado blando con sus enemigos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Y en ese momento, sin que aquel ninja lo previera, una enorme descarga de fuerza bruta golpeó su rostro lanzándolo hacia arriba, y al momento siguiente, Sasuke apareció al otro lado de la habitación, con su kunai en la mano, mientras en el cuerpo del hombre aparecían múltiples cortes y heridas, mientras su cuerpo se convertía en una sombra de sangre.

- Que yo no soy así con mis enemigos- dijo Sasuke, detrás de Sakura, que aún tenía el puño levantado.

Él sonrió al ver cómo Sakura había reaccionado rápidamente. Tomó su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, y cuando la tuvo en frente suyo la besó.

- Juntos de nuevo- dijo él, riendo por primera vez en muchos años.

- Sí…-contestó ella, sosteniéndole el rostro- Para siempre.

Ambos salieron minutos después por la destruida puerta de la guarida, y encontraron todo el pasto alrededor de ellos lleno de cuerpos de ninjas enmascarados de la misma manera que el hombre que Sasuke había matado.

Él se puso en guardia, preparado para proteger a su novia.

Pero lo único que estaba fuera del paisaje era la sombra que proyectaba la luna sobre el amigo de ambos. Naruto estaba sentado sobre una roca de las varias que rodeaban la entrada a la guarida, y los miraba a los dos, con una pajita en la mano y con la _Reiji Ragnarok _en la espalda.

- Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Sasuke- dijo él, sonriendo.

- Lo mismo digo- contestó el moreno, con la mirada llena de expectación, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El viento corrió a través de ellos, mientras la tensión se iba acumulando en el aire.

* * *

_Gracias por sus comentarios muchachos, ya estamos a sólo diez rewies de completar los cien. Estoy muy feliz por todo el apoyo que me han venido mostrando hasta ahora. Espero que este nuevo capítulo de la historia les guste. Minami016: Me alegra que te haya sorprendido, pero eso no es todo el misterio alrededor de Ayame, lo vaerás más adelante. Silvermist: Espero que te guste este capítulo, hay más SasuSaku. Gamelos: Tus comentarios son muy oportunos y muy bien recibidos, espero que sigas apoyándome de esa manera. Gracias. Heero: bueno, aún no estoy muy seguro de despertar la Herencia de Sangre en Naruto, aunque el enemigo final es lo suficientemente poderoso como para que lo necesite._

_Gracias por los rewies y sigan dejándolos! Ah, y a ver si se dan una vuelta por mi nuevo fic Romance de Verano._

_Gracias por leer Naruto Kaiten!_

_Lord Karyatoz._


	20. Lazos

_Naruto Kaiten_

_La Saga del Maestro_

**Lazos**

Una montaña hueca naturalmente, se alzaba por encima de los montes y dunas aledaños a la Aldea escondida entre las Nubes. La sombra de una persona llegó cerca a la montaña, presionando un interruptor secreto entre el frontis, que hizo que un especie de puerta levadiza hecha de la misma roca de la que estaba formada la montaña, se activara, dejando ver la entrada a un pasadizo, con unas escaleras que se internaban muy adentro, y alumbrada por unas antorchas que aparecían cada cierto tramo a ambos lados del pasillo. La figura iba encapuchada, con una túnica que le cubría gran parte del cuerpo, mientras la vaina de una espada sobresalía del límite que cubría la túnica. Fue descendiendo lentamente por la escalera, y su oído empezó a detectar un bullicio en el lugar a dónde se dirigía.

Al final de las escaleras se hallaba un salón enorme, natural, que sin embargo, había sido modificado por hombres para hacer más adecuada la estancia en ese lugar, cómo alfombras en el piso, algunas lámparas y otras cosas que adornaban la habitación.

Al llegar, vio la causa del ruido. Dos figuras encapuchadas, de la misma manera que ella lo estaba, se encontraban en medio de un combate de espada de pura habilidad. A pesar de que no estaban usando chakra para su pelea, se podía decir que eran fuertes, debido a la presión que liberaba el aire que era cortado cuando las dos katanas se golpeaban.

Había tres personas más, encapuchadas, a los lados de una gran silla en el fondo de la sala, que era ocupada por un hombre anciano, que a pesar de la edad, se le veía saludable y fuerte. Varias mujeres lo atendían, sirviéndole vino y masajeándolo, mientras él las trataba con cariño y respeto. Las otras figuras, cómo la que había entrado, estaban más atentas a la lucha de los dos que estaban en el centro, que reían mientras seguían batallando.

La figura se fue acercando a la silla del anciano, pasando de las dos personas que estaban peleando. Se aproximó al punto de estar a sólo un metro de la silla central, y se arrodilló frente al anciano.

- Solozo-sama- dijo, y entonces, su voz se escuchó aguda y suave, la voz de una chica joven.- He vuelto.

El anciano, observó a la figura encapuchada y sonrió.

- Ya lo veo, Mizore-chan- le dijo, sonriendo.- Debes estar cansada. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

- Gracias- dijo ella, y entonces, una de las mujeres que cuidaba a Solozo, se acercó, extendiéndole un vaso con vino. Entonces, antes de tomarlo, echó la capucha hacia atrás, revelando una tez blanca, cabellos rubios amarrados en una larga cola que llegaba hasta el suelo cuando estaba arrodillada, nariz respingada, labios finos, en fin, una persona muy agraciada.

- ¿Has traído tu informe?- dijo el anciano, tomando un trago de vino, y observándola con preocupación.

- Sí- dijo ella, mirándolo, y en ese momento, una pequeña lágrima cayó de su mejilla izquierda.

Cómo si algún viento extraño hubiera alterado la habitación, todas las figuras encapuchadas se acercaron a ella, mientras el anciano bajaba de la silla, y se acercaba a ella, y la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué pasó?- dijo el anciano, molesto y preocupado, mientras las otras figuras se acercaban al sitio en dónde estaban las dos personas abrazadas.

- Lo he confirmado- dijo ella, entre sollozos- Nuestros hermanos… Sao… Kotomi… están muertos…

Un murmullo qué se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte, hasta el punto de volverse un verdadero griterío en muestras de dolor, otros preguntando la autoría y un montón de cosas que no se entendían bien debido a que el sonido se había hecho bastante fuerte.

- ¡SILENCIO!- dijo el anciano, elevando su voz por encima de todos, que callaron al instante.- Hija mía…- le dijo a Mizore- Cuéntamelo todo.

Y entonces, Mizore se separó, del anciano, que ordenó que trajesen una silla. La chica se quitó la túnica antes de sentarse, revelando el color azul marino de la vaina de la katana, además de una bandana de la aldea de la Nube rasgada, que tenía amarrada en uno de sus brazos.

Mizore se sentó, mientras los demás veían con expectación y esperaban la explicación que daría la muchacha acerca de lo que acababa de afirmar.

- Estuve hace unos días cerca de la Aldea de la Hoja. No había ido allí jamás, pero cómo Otosan me había dicho que Sao-niichan estaría ahí, me dirigí para poder hacerle una visita, a él y a Kotomi-senpai. Sin embargo, escuché que Sao-niichan había sido asesinado por un muchacho llamado Uzumaki Naruto. No quise creerlo al principio pero, luego, intentando captar su katana con mi _Ragnarok _no me respondía. Y cuándo intenté comunicarme con Kotomi-senpai, tampoco funcionó.

Así que me dediqué a buscarlos por toda la aldea, y encontré una tumba al lado del lago del pueblo, en dónde estaba el nombre de Kotomi-senpai. No llegué a encontrar la tumba se Sao-niichan. Y no llegué a encontrar rastro de su chakra.

- Entonces- dijo el anciano- ¿Las Ragnarok tienen nuevos guardianes?

- Supongo que sí- dijo Mizore, hablando seriamente.- Preguntémosle al Arca.

- Está bien- dijo el anciano.

Y entonces levantó su enorme mano, en dónde un anillo plateado brillaba con la luz de las lámparas. Golpeó el suelo con el anillo, y cuando uno común y corriente se haría trizas, éste resistió el impacto y empezó a brillar con luz propia, haciendo que el suelo empezara a ahuecarse, y entonces, del suelo empezó a salir una pequeña caja en forma de cubo.

Apenas salió del suelo, todas las demás figuras se pusieron a su alrededor, y en el centro, Mizore y Solozo. Todos desenvainaron las katanas que llevaban en el cinto, y entonces apuntaron con ella a la caja.

La caja empezó a dar vueltas en su propio eje, mientras que las katanas empezaron a bañarse de chakras de distintos colores.

Y entonces, la caja se cubrió de un color rojo intenso, con destellos azulados y amarillentos, y entonces, la katana que tenía estos mismos colores empezó a temblar y chisporrotear, mientras su dueño, impasible, sólo miraba lo que sucedía.

- _Guardián del Fuego_- dijo una voz femenina, que salía de la propia caja- _Sanzenin Kira._

El hombre, llamado Kira, retiró su katana, y la volvió a envainar, poniéndola nuevamente en su cinto. Ahora, la caja estaba bañada en un chakra azulado, con destellos blancos, y la katana que tenía esos mismos colores era la de Mizore.

- _Guardiana del Agua_- dijo la voz de la caja- _Tenjouin Mizore._

Mizore retiró su katana, esperando a los demás.

Y la caja tenía ahora un color marrón oscuro, con destellos negros.

- _Guardián de la Tierra- _La figura cuya katana estaba bañada de éste color de chakra, esperó mientras las lenguas de chakra lamían su katana- _Fuji Takeshi._

Retirando su katana, completó el círculo que formaban sus compañeros.

- _Guardiana de la Luz_- se escuchó, cuando la caja tuvo un color amarillo intenso, con destellos blanquecinos. Una de las figuras que había estado peleando cuando Mizore entró a la cueva, se aproximó hacia la caja.-_ Mizuki Hikari._

- _Guardián de la Oscuridad-_ Cuando la caja tuvo un color negro con destellos violetas, y la segunda figura involucrada en la pelea se acercó- _Yagami Sousuke._

Y entonces, el chakra que cubría la caja se puso de un color transparente, totalmente translúcido, mientras la última figura presentaba su katana.

- _Guardián del Vacío_.- Y la figura presentó la espada.- _Hitsugaya Satou._

Y entonces, dos flamas de chakra se aproximaron en dos direcciones distintas, opuestas a los lugares en los que estaban los miembros de Templegard.

- _Guardián del Viento…- _Los miembros miraron expectantes, a lo que diría la caja.- _Uzumaki Naruto._

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la revelación, y voltearon a mirar a Mizore. Así que no sólo había matado a Sao, sino que también había tomado la _Reiji Ragnarok_.

- _Guardián del Rayo…_- esto causó más sorpresa aún, debido a que Kotomi era mujer.- _Hyuuga Neji._

La caja dejó de emitir llamas y chakra y quedó inmóvil en las manos de Solozo.

- Hijos míos- dijo el anciano, volviéndose a sentar en su silla, y todos los demás miembros quedaron de pie a su alrededor.- Hemos sido testigos de la prueba confirmatoria de la muerte de Sao y Kotomi, nuestros miembros. Las reglas de Templegard nos obligan a tomar venganza del daño hecho a nuestra familia. Satou- se dirigió hacia uno de los Guardianes, que se sacó la capucha, mostrando un pelo blanquecino y ojos rojos, es decir, albino.- Tú eres nuestra gran mina de información. ¿Qué tienes sobre esos dos apellidos, Uzumaki y Hyuga?

Satou miró hacia el suelo por un momento, mientras unos pequeños disturbios en la forma del aire indicaban que su chakra se había puesto en movimiento.

Entonces, levantó la cabeza y miró al anciano, mientras decía.

- No tengo mucha información acerca del apellido Uzumaki, sólo sé que así se apellidaba la madre de Sao.

- ¿La madre de Sao?

- Así es, pero no sé nada más. Sobre la familia Hyuga, tengo algo más de información. Son especialistas en un arte marcial llamado "Junken" o puño suave. El Ke Ke Genkai de su familia es el Byakugan, un poder especial de sus ojos que les permite ver los conductos de chakra del cuerpo de su enemigo y además poder ver a largas distancias. No tengo más información.

- Entonces, Ambos clanes son de la Aldea de la Hoja, ¿Verdad?

- Así es- dijo Satou.

- Muy bien- dijo Solozo- Nos pondremos en marcha dentro de unos días- Vamos a vengar nuestros parientes. Es la ley de la organización.

Todos los demás lo miraron, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Solozo cogió la vaina de su katana, y se quedó observándola por un momento.

El viento corrió a través del salón, mientras los miembros de Templegard se preparaban para el asalto a la Aldea de la Hoja.

Mientras, en las afueras de la Aldea, Naruto y Sasuke se hallaban de nuevo frente a frente, y al lado de Sasuke, estaba Sakura, algo asustada por la tensión que se sentía en el aire.

Naruto bajó de la roca, a una velocidad tan impresionante, de la misma manera que Sasuke lo había hecho cuando se habían encontrado en la guarida de Orochimaru. En un movimiento fluido y rápido, que los ojos de Sakura sólo pudieron ver por un segundo, Naruto estaba atravesando el cuerpo de Sasuke con la _Reiji Ragnarok_. Y entonces, soltó una sonrisa. Sakura quedó totalmente anonadada ante lo que había pasado, pero no dejó de sorprenderse, cuando el supuesto cuerpo de Sasuke se convirtió en una masa negra que se evaporó al instante, mientras al levantar la mirada, éste estaba encima de la roca en dónde Naruto se había sentado, mirándolo con su _Mangekyo Sharingan._

- Has mejorado, Sasuke- dijo Naruto, esgrimiendo su katana.

- Tú también- le respondió el moreno, sacando un kunai de su manga.

Y en ese momento, el viento se levantó mientras ambos se lanzaban el uno contra el otro, pero en ese momento algo extraño ocurrió. Sasuke percibió la presencia de chakra en el aire, a través de su Sharingan, pero no pudo ver a través de la ilusión y cómo un puño atravesaba la capa de la ilusión golpeándolo en el rostro, mientras que a Naruto le había pasado exactamente lo mismo. Ambos habían sido golpeados con tanta fuerza que cayeron al suelo rebotando y golpeándose ambos en la cabeza contra un árbol, mientras Sakura caía del cielo, con la vena de su frente palpitando y con los guantes bañados de la sangre de Naruto, pues su golpe no había sido como el que le dio a Sasuke, al que golpeó en la mejilla, sino que a Naruto le había dado en todo el rostro partiéndole la nariz.

- Ahora que estoy aquí- dijo, cogiendo a ambos por el cuello de su traje y llevándoselos a rastras- Van a dejar de comportarse como unos niños.

Ambos, Sasuke y Naruto, sólo pudieron decir sí, mientras eran arrastrados rumbo a la aldea.

* * *

_Gracias por los comentarios, no me canso de agradecérselos. Espero que los sigan dejando para llegar a los 100 rewies!! Silvermist23 o SakuritaShan: Me alegra que te haya gustado el SasuSaku que puse, aunque a mi me pareció un poco forzado, y debo de reconocer que no estaba muy inspirado en ese momento. Gamelos: Espero que lo que viene te guste, aunque éste capítulo revela algunas dudas, creo. DGHA: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste este capitulo. Momoko Uzumaki: Me alegro que te hayas decidido a dejar el comentario, eso quiere decir que no escribo tan mal, jejeje. Shinofan: Aún faltan muchas cosas por descubrir._

_Gracias por leer Naruto Kaiten!_

_Lord Karyatoz._


	21. Pandora

_Naruto Kaiten_

_La Saga del Maestro_

**Pandora**

Al día siguiente después de aquel terrible puñetazo que había recibido de parte de Sakura al intentar entablar una nueva pelea con Sasuke, Naruto se despertó con la nariz intacta, cómo si nada le hubiera golpeado el rostro. Se levantó sin ganas, y fue hacia el baño de su pequeño apartamento para intentar afeitarse las rebeldes barbas que le salían cada mañana. Al mirarse al espejo, pudo observar de nuevo la cicatriz que marcaba para siempre su ojo derecho. No estaba mal del todo, debido a que la cara no estaba realmente desfigurada, y en cierto modo, era parecida a aquella cicatriz que siempre había tenido Kakashi-sensei bajo su máscara.

Cogió la rasuradota, mientras pensaba un poco en lo último que había pasado. Gracias a las poderosas ilusiones que él y Sasuke habían creado a través del Sharingan, Sasuke pasó totalmente desapercibido por las calles de la Aldea, y se había establecido de nuevo en la Mansión Uchiha, en uno de los cuartos que el paso del tiempo había respetado y no había destruido.

Naruto los había acompañado hasta ese punto, en dónde, debido al cansancio que mostraban ambos, Sakura decidió que cada uno se fuera a su casa, para así poder descansar, y poder establecer una buena comunicación al día siguiente.

Naruto había decidido hacer partícipe a Hinata de todo aquello relacionado con Sasuke, debido a que al haber iniciado una relación, no sería correcto que le mantuviera oculto esas cosas, algunas que lo podían matar incluso. Deseaba que ella confiase en él, y la mejor manera de hacerlo, era abrirse completamente ante ella, y contarle sobre sus miedos y secretos.

Así que iba a ir a su casa en ese momento, luego de darse un baño y arreglarse. La invitaría a salir, y luego le contaría sobre todo lo que no sabía, además de que iba a aprovechar la oportunidad para que viese a Sasuke y a los demás.

Estando en ese momento tranquilo, y con la mente despejada, sintió la presencia de alguien en su habitación. No recordaba haber dejado entrar a nadie. Sin embargo, cabía la posibilidad de que el Maestro se hubiera enterado de lo de Sasuke, y hubiese enviado un asesino para matarlo. Salió sigilosamente hacia el cuarto principal del apartamento, pero lo único que vio, fue como la _Reiji Ragnarok _estaba en el aire, bañada de su chakra verdoso, mientras vibraba de manera incontrolable.

Naruto se acercó a ella, preocupado. En los tres mese que había poseído la katana, nunca la había visto comportándose así. Y en ese momento, el chakra que bañaba a la espada cayó al suelo, escribiendo algunas palabras en la madera del piso del apartamento.

"警備員の近くには神の左手のリリースが近づいている"

No entendía ninguna de las runas que estaban en el mensaje. Estaba seguro de que era un idioma que el dominaba, pero la complejidad de los kanjis con los que fue escrito el mensaje, hacía imposible la transmisión del mensaje. Las copió tal y cómo decían en el suelo, en un papel, que guardó en su bolsillo, con el propósito de enseñárselo a Sakura, pues estaba seguro de que ella podía descubrir el mensaje.

Pero entonces, en el momento en que terminaba de copiar el mensaje, un dolor de cabeza insoportable atrapó su mente por unos segundos, mostrando una secuencia de imágenes que pasaron de una manera muy veloz en su mente, no pudiendo distinguir a ninguna de ellas, hasta que sólo pudo distinguir el brillo de los ojos perla de Hinata en el último segundo que duró la visión. El dolor cesó repentinamente. Se encontró en el suelo del cuarto, extremadamente confundido.

Al momento siguiente, un fuerte ruido y el roce de algo duro contra su espalda, le indicó que la katana había caído al suelo. La vaina de la espada estaba a su lado. Cogió la katana y se sentó, observando la vaina. No parecía que hubiese cambiado en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera había aumentado su temperatura. Sacó la hoja de la katana, extremadamente filosa. El brillo del acero no había cambiado nada, y seguía tan ligera como siempre. Sin embargo, no tuvo el cuidado necesario, y se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo cuando volvió a meter la espada en la vaina.

No era un corte de consideración. Sin embargo, le sorprendió el ver que el humo acostumbrado no salía. ¿Era acaso que el poder del Zorro se estaba debilitando? Esas heridas nunca duraban más de unos segundos en su cuerpo, sin embargo, ya tenía más de un minuto con ella. Esperó a ver lo que pasaría, pero el sangrado sólo se detuvo cuándo apareció una costra de sangre coagulada, de la manera normal que cualquier ser humano lo lograría.

- _Trata de no caer presa de esas hojas, mocoso..._- dijo una voz en el interior de su mente.

Naruto rápidamente reconoció la voz del demonio que le hablaba desde su interior. Cerró los ojos, y al segundo siguiente estaba ya frente al enorme hocico del Zorro de Nueve Colas, que lo miraba irónicamente, mientras le mostraba sus colmillos.

- Creí que no volverías a hablarme después de lo que pasó hace un mes.

- ¿_No entiendes que no eres tú el que me preocupa? Tienes que ponerte a pensar que este cuerpo no es sólo tuyo. Si mueres, yo también lo hago._

- Lo sé, lo sé- le contestó Naruto, sentándose en el mojado suelo de aquella alcantarilla interna de su cuerpo en dónde estaba el lugar de la prisión del Zorro.- ¿A qué te refieres sobre la hoja de la katana?

- ¿_Te has dado cuenta que mi poder en tu cuerpo se ha debilitado?_

- Sí- le contestó Naruto.- Algunas heridas no están cicatrizando bien.

- _Y piensa, ¿Qué tienen en común las heridas que no se han curado?_

Naruto cerró los ojos por un momento. Las dos heridas que no le había cicatrizado del todo era la herida que se había hecho durante la batalla con Sao, en la que perdió el ojo derecho, que fue reemplazado con el Sharingan de Kakashi. Ahora que el demonio de Nueve Colas se lo mencionaba, se dio cuenta de que ambas heridas habían ido causadas por la hoja de la _Reiji Ragnarok_.

- Ambas heridas han sido causadas por la katana.- le dijo, mirándolo seriamente.

El demonio volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con preocupación en los ojos.

- _Esa katana encierra un peligro muy grande para ambos._

- ¿Qué clase de peligros?

- _Esa katana, es capaz de destruir mi chakra._

Y entonces, Naruto recordó cómo el chakra del Kyubi había desaparecido de su pecho en medio de la batalla contra Sao en su última forma. Un golpe de la katana había sido suficiente para hacer desaparecer todo ese chakra. El demonio tenía razón. Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo de ser asesinado.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con el mensaje que ha aparecido ahora?

Naruto sacó de su bolsillo la nota que había escrito hace tan sólo unos momentos, y la levantó frente suyo para que el Demonio pudiese leerla.

- _Esos kanjis son de tiempos muy antiguos. De los tiempos del "Arca de Pandora"._

- Así que tenía razón- dijo Naruto, volviendo a guardar el papel- Tú también naciste en ese lugar o lo que sea, ¿verdad?

_- El Arca de Pandora es el artefacto que dio a luz a todos los demonios que poblamos la tierra. Es el origen de los Bijus, cómo también de los demonios "Sin Cola"._

- No he escuchado nunca de esa clase de demonios.

- _¿Es que acaso pensabas que los monstruos de colas éramos los únicos que habitábamos el mundo?_

- No, pero pensaba que no me iban a encontrar en ésta situación.

- _Entonces cállate y escúchame, si no quieres que te destroce en este instante- _Naruto sólo rió- _El arca de Pandora fue un instrumento creado por el Dios supremo, nuestro creador. Cuándo el hombre recién empezaba a poblar la tierra, existió un hombre llamado Seres. Era un hombre correcto y bondadoso. Vivía cerca de la Aldea Original, Dala mach. Debido a su fidelidad hacia el Dios Supremo, éste aceptó concederle un deseo. Y él le pidió una mujer._

- ¿Una mujer? No creo que en ese tiempo las mujeres no existiesen. Pudo haber enamorado a cualquiera.

- _No seas idiota. Lo que él pidió exactamente fue una mujer exactamente igual a su esposa muerta, llamada Pandora. Y el Dios Supremo le concedió el deseo. Sin embargo, antes de bajar a la Tierra, Dios le entregó a Pandora un arca. Ésta arca no era más que una caja en forma de cubo, y le dijo que no la abriera hasta que un ángel enviado por él, fuese a recogerla, lo que transcurriría en diez años. Era una prueba para ella y su marido._

_Seres y Pandora cumplieron su promesa fielmente. La caja permaneció guardada en su vivienda por 9 años, 9 meses y 9 días. Pero al cabo de éste tiempo, Seres viajó hacia una región desértica, en busca de una flor llamada "Lirio del Desierto". En sueños, el Dios Supremo se le había aparecido y le había encargado que buscase dos, una para él y otra para Pandora, para usarlas cómo señales cuando el ángel bajara por la caja._

Y esto pasó cómo un rayo dentro de la cabeza de Naruto. La flor que había pensado regalarle a Hinata estaba guardada dentro del cajón de la ropa interior, y se había olvidado por completo de ella. Pero que se la mencionaran en ése momento, fue algo más que sorprendente para él.

_- Y entonces, pasaron días y semanas, y Seres no volvía de su viaje al desierto. Pandora, preocupada, decidió salir a buscarlo, pero pensando que el ángel no los encontraría en su casa, se llevó el arca también, como precaución._

_Y viajó por el desierto. Hasta que el día señalado para que el ángel bajara, encontró la ropa rasgada de su marido, y unos trozos de su carne, que eran devorados por un escorpión gigante del desierto. En ese tiempo, esos animales que puedes ver tan insignificantes ahora, eran del tamaño de un edificio, y Seres no era un guerrero. Entonces, Pandora sintió por primera vez el odio y el miedo. Eran emociones que no existían en ese tiempo. Sintió miedo debido a que la bestia la atacó, y al no poder hacer nada más, y rogando con fuerza por que el ángel apareciera y la ayudara, abrió la caja a tan sólo un segundo de que el tiempo pactado se cumpliera._

_Y cuándo la caja se abrió, reveló su contenido. Dentro de la caja se hallaba un arma. Un arma que no era otra cosa sino todos los demonios del mundo fusionados en ella. Y cuándo Pandora lo usó por sus sentimientos de venganza, destruyendo a la criatura en un instante, el destino del mundo quedó marcado._

_Y así apareció el ángel, que le reclamó a Pandora por su falta contra Dios, pero ella, fuera de sí, asesinó al ángel con el arma, lo que hizo que en ese momento, el cielo se tornara de color rojo, mientras una lluvia de sangre empezó a caer sobre la Tierra._

_Ése acto de rebeldía la condenó, y entonces Dios mandó a sus ángeles de batalla en contra de ella, pero no fueron rivales dignos, debido a que ella, poseída por todos nosotros, había alcanzado un poder casi comparable al de Él. Y entonces, Él bajó personalmente. Y derrotó a Pandora en un solo golpe, usando su arma de la Mano Izquierda. Y luego de eso, cuando nosotros fuimos dispersados por todo el mundo, cuando el arma que cargaba Pandora fue destruida, Dios escogió a 9 guardianes. Cada uno con un atributo de los 8 que gobiernan la Tierra, y a un líder, para custodiar la caja, y evitar que todos los demonios fuésemos reunidos de nuevo y formar el arma de Pandora, y así, desechar la posibilidad de una nueva rebelión. _

_Y eso es todo lo que recuerdo. _

El Zorro de Nueve Colas terminó con la historia, y observó a Naruto, que lo miraba cada vez más interesado.

- Pero eso no explica el porqué de mis heridas que no curan.

- _La respuesta es bastante simple. El chakra que te hizo la herida, tiene un poder de daño mayor al de mi poder curativo. Y además, siento una presencia extraña en esa espada, y es por eso que te he pedido que tengas cuidado._

- ¿Entonces, eso significa que hay demonios más fuertes que tú?

- _Existen, pero son muy pocos. Y hace siglos que no he sentido la presencia de uno cerca. Sin embargo, cómo te he dicho, hay algo extraño en esa arma, que me preocupa._

Y así, el Zorro volvió a ser aquel chakra rosado y volvió a esconderse en su prisión, mientras Naruto reflexionaba acerca de lo que había escuchado. Así que existían nueve guardias. El libro no había mencionado nada acerca de lo que el Zorro le había contado. Pero si aquel libro la mencionaba, entonces el Arca de Pandora era un artefacto real, y estaba al cuidado de Templegard. Así que lo principal era no volver a reunir a los demonios. Debía contárselo a Sasuke y Sakura. Si algo tan peligroso los ponía en riesgo, lo mejor sería destruir el arca. Y con ese pensamiento, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Se vistió, buscó en el cajón la caja de cristal, y se enrumbó hacia la casa de Hinata, para hacer partícipe a sus compañeros de lo que acababa de enterarse.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que este relato no los haya aburrido, y si lo ha hecho, pueden lanzar las críticas que deseen._

_Minami016: Yokata! Es genial leer tus comentarios, pensé que me habías olvidado T_T. Pero no importa, ya estás de nuevo con nosotros. Momoko Uzumaki: Gracias! Espero que la historia completa sea de tu agrado. Silvermist023: Cómo olvidaste tu contraseña? Jejeje, va a haber un poco más de parejas en el siguiente episodio. Y algo más, me he decidido por hacer un poco de GaaMatsu!. Shinofan: Tienes razón, lo hice por que Sakura es la única persona que puede pararlos a ambos, aunque los últimos capítulos del manga me dejan la duda. DGHA: Gracias por el comentario. Puse el concepto de familia por algo que verás luego. Gamelos: Pues sí, la organización va en busca de Naruto y Neji._

_Gracias por leer Naruto Kaiten!_

_Lord Karyatoz._


	22. Confianza

_Naruto Kaiten_

_La Saga del Maestro_

**Confianza**

Naruto salió de su casa rápidamente, ansioso de contarle a sus amigos las cosas que acababa de descubrir. Era bastante impactante el saber que fuera posible que él fuese uno de esos nueve guardianes escogidos, además de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de quiénes pudieran ser los siete restantes. Estaba cada vez más cerca de la Mansión Hyugga, y entonces la pequeña caja de cristal empezó a arder en su mente, y volvió a recordar la razón principal de porqué se dirigía a ese lugar. La flor había sido mencionada en la leyenda que le contó el Kyubi. Al parecer era algo así como una señal, debido a que el Dios Supremo había pedido a Pandora y Seres el buscar esas flores para que el ángel que bajaría por la caja los reconociera.

Aún con la mente hundida en estos pensamientos, llegó a la mansión y cayó de pie dentro del jardín que estaba delante de la casa principal, en dónde un segundo después apareció Neji, llevando al cinto la _Raiki Ragnarok_.

- Llegaste antes de lo que pensé- dijo Neji, parado frente a él.

- Y eso que me demoré un tiempo- le dijo Naruto- Hay algo que seguro ha de interesarte.

- Por tu mirada puedo saber qué es. ¿Tu katana también brilló hoy?

- Pues sí.- le dijo Naruto- Y ya que me haces la pregunta, ¿quieres decir que la tuya también?

- Exacto. Los kanjis en los que estaba escrito el mensaje no me son del todo desconocidos, pero aún así, sólo he podido leer una pequeña parte.

- ¿Dónde está Hinata?

- Está cambiándose.

- Ah- le dijo el rubio- ¿Y qué fue lo que pudiste comprender?

- Sólo he podido sacar algunas palabras. "Guardianes" y "Mano".

- Entonces creo que te va a interesar mucho lo que voy a contarte.

- ¿Tiene que ver con esto?

- Es prácticamente la base.

- ¿Naruto-kun?- dijo una voz desde la puerta de la mansión, hacia dónde Naruto dirigió la mirada, observando cómo Hinata apartaba el pequeño pedazo de tela que estaba en la entrada.

- Hola, Hinata- le dijo, sonriéndole.

Y en ese segundo, Neji desapareció.

Hinata llegó junto a su novio, al que abrazó, y él le correspondió el abrazo. La besó, pero se separó a los pocos segundos. Miró hacia el lugar en dónde Neji había estado hacia unos pocos segundos, y volteó a ver a Hinata, acariciándole la mejilla.

- ¿Por qué se ha ido de esa manera?

- Es su forma de darme privacidad- dijo Hinata, sonriendo.

- Es que me pareció que estaba huyendo.

- ¿Por qué lo haría?- dijo Hinata, mirándolo sorprendida.

- No lo sé. Eso es lo que te preguntaba. Ah!- dijo, golpeándose la cabeza con el puño- Casi me olvido.

Y entonces, su mano buscó en su bolsillo, en dónde sintió el frío cristal de la caja. Algo inseguro aún, tomó la caja, y la sacó, poniéndola delante suya, y abriendo el puño, con lo que la imagen de la pequeña flor quedó al descubierto, deslumbrando a Hinata.

Naruto la depositó en su mano, sonriendo.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- En el festival de hace tres meses, Sakura me lo envió para poder regalártelo. Es un _lirio del desierto_.

- ¿La flor de la unión eterna?

- No sabía que la llamaban así- dijo Naruto, poniendo ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

- No… no sé qué decir- dijo ella, aún sosteniendo la caja.

- Pues entonces no lo digas- dijo Naruto, cogiendo la caja y girándola por el centro hasta que se separó. Cogió la flor y en un arrebato de inspiración, se la colocó a Hinata detrás de la oreja, dónde se dio cuenta que la belleza de ésta era opacada por la belleza del sonriente rostro de Hinata.

Y cogió la otra. Entonces, ambas flores empezaron a brillar, dejando en el aire una especie de dorado rocío, que formaba un camino entre ambos cáliz, y éstos empezaron a brillar por unos segundos. Cuándo el brillo terminó, Hinata se había lanzado a los brazos de Naruto y lo besaba con toda su fuerza, y con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Él sólo respondió al beso agradecido. Estaba feliz de haberle podido entregar el presente a Hinata, y ya no tener que estar pensando en eso. Definitivamente se había sentido mal cuándo había recordado que no se lo había entregado, pero ver su rostro feliz era la mayor recompensa que pudo haber recibido al enmendar su error.

Y la tomó de la mano, y juntos se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la mansión.

Adentro, Neji estaba sentado en uno de los tatamis, listo para entrevistarse con Naruto. Éste le contó todo acerca de lo que le había contado el Zorro, y también acerca de Sasuke, no sin antes pedirle la mayor discreción en cuánto ese asunto. Neji prometió que no se lo diría a nadie. Sin embargo, antes de que Naruto y Hinata se marchasen, se llevó aparte a Naruto a una sala en dónde los dos podrían tener una pequeña charla privada.

Ambos se sentaron, y Neji puso delante su katana. Miró a Naruto seriamente y le dijo:

- ¿Sabes lo que hay dentro de éstas cosas?

Naruto no se sorprendió lo que Neji decía.

- Lo sé. Ayame-sensei podía liberar a una bestia llamada Quetzal desde el interior de la _Reiji Ragnarok_.

- Entonces, ¿has conseguido dominarla?

- Neji, creo que no sabes la verdad sobre mí, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué verdad?

- La mayoría del pueblo lo sabe, pero el Tercer Hokage prohibió que se hablara sobre ello.- Naruto cogió su polo y lo levantó, y concentrándose durante un segundo, el sello que encerraba al Kyubi en su cuerpo apareció.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es el sello que usó el Cuarto Hokage, mi padre, para sellar al Zorro de Nueve Colas en mi cuerpo.

Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido. Después de un rato sólo sonrió.

- Creo que… siempre lo he sabido.

- ¿Qué? No se lo he contado a nadie, tan sólo a Hinata. Sasuke y Sakura lo saben por que lo han visto.

- ¿Y crees que yo no?- le contestó Neji.- Cuando peleamos en el Examen Chunin, durante la pelea, pude ver con mi Byakugan cómo un chakra extraño se formaba en tu cuerpo. Y pude ver los ojos de algo más, que obviamente no eras tú. No pensé que podría ser el Zorro de Nueve Colas.

-¿Entonces, no te aterra que pueda pasar algo conmigo a solas con Hinata?

- No- dijo Neji, sincero.- Por qué sé que has madurado lo suficiente. Si no fuera así, no habría razón para que te dejara estar a solas con ella, ¿sabes?

- Me lo imaginaba. Y ésa es la respuesta que te doy. Si pude dominar el chakra del zorro, no me fue muy difícil controlar el poder de mi espada.

- Entonces, creo que no vas a sorprenderte cuando te muestre esto. _Oarashi no Tora _ (Tigre de la Tormenta).

Y entonces la _Raiki Ragnarok_ empezó a brillar, y cómo si fuera una ilusión, alrededor de Neji se fue formando la enorme sombra de un tigre, de cuyo pelaje aparecían rayos de energía eléctrica muy fuertes, que cubría con su cuerpo a su amo.

- Ésta es la bestia que encierra mi espada- dijo Neji, enseñándole su mano, y cómo parte de la energía del demonio se trasladaba a su mano, haciéndola brillar de un modo inusual.

Y en ése momento, la puerta de la habitación en dónde ambos se encontraban fue abierta, y ambos miraron a quién lo había hecho. En un destello, el tigre desapareció.

Sasuke estaba parado en la puerta, apoyado en el marco, y detrás de él, Hinata y Sakura.

- Así que aquí estabas, Naruto.

- ¡Hola!- dijo Sakura.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Idiota- dijo Sasuke, parándose bien.- ¿No recuerdas que fuiste tú el que nos dijiste que nos reuniríamos fuera de aquí a las 11?

- Lo siento- dijo Naruto- Lo olvidé por completo.

- No es novedad- dijo Sasuke. Y entonces se sentó junto a ellos.- ¿De qué hablaban?

- Algo relacionado a nuestras armas.

- ¿Sobre esas katanas que mencionaste?

- Así es. Estamos tratando de descifrar el mensaje que nos dejaron.

- ¿Un mensaje?- preguntó Sakura, acercándose junto con Hinata.

- Sí, es éste- le dije, extendiéndole el papel en dónde había escrito lo que había aparecido en esos kanjis.

- Vaya- dijo Sakura al leerlos- No me sorprende que no hayas entendido nada cuándo lo has leído. Estos kanjis en verdad son muy antiguos.

- ¿Pero puedes saber qué dice?- le preguntó Sasuke, también interesado.

- Claro- le sonrió ella- Aquí dice: "La Mano Izquierda arde por venganza, los Guardianes se acercan".

Un viento sopló en la habitación, mientras Neji y yo nos veíamos, preocupados y algo asustados.

- Así que por fin escuchamos eso.- dijo Neji, cogiendo su katana.

- Sabíamos que iba a suceder tarde o temprano.- dijo Naruto.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo Sasuke, preocupado, y tomando a Sakura entre sus brazos, como si tuviera miedo de que algo le pasase- ¿Tiene que ver con Ayame Sao?

- Sí. Y la organización a la que él y su mujer pertenecían. La ley principal de su organización es la de vengar a sus miembros caídos, por lo que lo más probable es que ya se hayan puesto en camino para destruirnos.

Todos quedaron callados por un momento.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?- dijo Hinata.

- Nada- le respondió Naruto.- Debido a esa ley, están obligados a asesinarnos. Por lo que sólo podemos luchar para defender lo que queremos.- Y entonces volteó hacia Sasuke.

- Voy a participar.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos. Luego de enterarse de todo lo que había pasado en la Aldea en realidad, con la muerte de su hermano y la verdad contada por Madara, no hubieran creído que Sasuke lucharía por proteger a la Aldea.

- Sé muy bien que no fue la Aldea la que mandó a Itachi hacer eso. Así que no voy a culpar a todos por la carga de un solo hombre. No sé quién es, pero voy a averiguarlo y lo voy a matar. Sé que es miembro del Consejo, y la lucha puede ser una excusa para poder asesinarlo.

- No puedo creer que vaya a decir lo que voy a decir- dijo Naruto- Pero tienes razón. La única manera de cortar con ese odio que llevas en tu alma, es vengándote, pero me alegra de que hayas entendido que no toda la aldea tiene la culpa. Aún así, te recomiendo que sigas manteniendo el Genjutsu.

Naruto se aproximó hacia la puerta, dónde la luz del sol caía bañando a todo el jardín de los Hyuga.

- Cuando sepamos quién es el Maestro, tengo la sensación de que muchas cosas van a terminar aclarándose. Por ahora, preocupémonos de hacernos más fuertes.- les sonrió a todos.

Todos sonrieron a su vez, Sasuke abrazando a Sakura, y Hinata aproximándose a él, mientras Neji sonreía para sí mismo.

Salieron de la habitación, y se separaron en el camino que salía de la mansión.

Mientras, en la Aldea de la Arena, Gaara, sentado en su sillón de Kage, escuchaba l informe de uno de sus ninjas.

- Kazekage- le decía- Confirmamos que Ayame Kotomi era el ninja que peleó contra Hyuga Neji de la Aldea de la Hoja.

- ¿Están seguros?

- Sí, señor. El acceso que nos proporcionó el mismo Hyuga hacia el lugar en dónde estaba enterrada, nos confirmó lo que pensábamos, pues encontramos la banda de la Aldea, señor.

- Entonces, ella es la hija bastarda de mi padre.

- Así es, señor.

- Una razón más para odiar a ese viejo maldito.- dijo Gaara, apoyando su mentón en una de sus manos- ¿En dónde está Matsuri?

- Está en los jardines, señor.

- De acuerdo- dijo, y entonces su cuerpo se volvió una nube de arena que desapareció por una de las ventanas.

Mientras, a unos kilómetros de la aldea de la Nube, los Guardianes del Agua y del Vacío estaban enfrascados en un combate de entrenamiento visto por todos los demás miembros de Templegard.

Los golpes de las katanas golpeaban el aire haciendo de éste un alma mortal en muchos metros a la redonda, sin embargo, para los observadores no era sino una suave brisa.

Solozo tenía en sus manos el Arca de Pandora, mientras que en la otra llevaba su katana, distinta a la de los demás, debido a su color rojo sangre.

Los enemigos de la Aldea de la Hoja estaban preparándose cada vez más.

- En diez días.- dijo Solozo, tomando una botella de vino y bebiéndola- En diez días, mis dos hijos serán vengados.

Y a unos metros, sin ser detectado, una sombra salió de un árbol, con la mitad de su cuerpo mezclado con éste, observando el desarrollo de las acciones. Un brillo rojo se vio en su ojo izquierdo.

* * *

_Gracias por seguir leyendo amigos míos. Espero que éste nuevo capítulo les haya gustado._

_Minami016: El lirio es de vital importancia, se conocerá más adelante. Gracias por no abandonarme. Heero. Bueno, has acertado sólo en parte. Momoko: Si, lo hice porque me hubiera encantado que algo así pasara en el manga. DGHA: Gracias. Esa leyenda la creé yo, debido a que necesitaba un sustento, me alegra que haya gustado. Sobre los "Sin Cola" es tan sólo una metáfora, ya verán por qué, Silvermist023: Jejeje, por si no lo has notado, Naruto se acababa de levantar, así que era más que obvio que traía puesto su sombrero de dormir._

_Gracias por leer Naruto Kaiten!_

_Lord Karyatoz_


	23. Usurpador

_Naruto Kaiten_

_La Saga del Maestro_

**Usurpador**

Aquella sombra fusionada con el árbol seguía observando el desarrollo de la pelea entre los guardianes del Agua y del Vacío, mientras registraba todo sobre sus técnicas y poderes durante el tiempo que era testigo de dicha batalla. Su ocultamiento era tan perfecto que incluso aquellos ninjas expertos en la detección de señales de chakra se hubiesen demorado días en detectarlo.

Cuando la pelea hubo terminado, se arrastró fuera de la cueva, mientras la sombra en que se había convertido volvía a recuperar la forma humana y se pudo apreciar de nuevo su fisonomía. La capucha que le cubría el rostro y el gran manto de color azul oscuro era toda la vestimenta que poseía, mientras en una de sus manos había una esfera que se había llenado de un humo de color rojo.

La esfera era hueca, pues la sombra lo abrió por la mitad y empezó a aspirar aquel humo hasta que no quedó nada de él.

En ese momento, una katana de un color blanco como la nieve le apuntaba con el filo hacia la garganta, mientras que el Guardián del Vacío, Satou, le miraba directamente y dispuesto a acabar con él.

-Vaya- dijo el anciano encapuchado- No creí que alguien fuese a detectarme de esa manera. ¡Y tan velozmente!

-Mi elemento es el Vacío- le respondió el albino- Esto no es nada, porque puedo sentir prácticamente cualquier cosa en cualquier lugar.- Y le sonrió- Tu disfraz me hace reír.

Y entonces, el chico desapareció, confundiéndose con el ambiente en el que permanecía.

-Satou- le dijo el Maestro- ¿Ése es tu nombre, verdad?

-Hitsugaya- respondió él- Para ti, Hitsugaya. Y giró su katana.- Estilo del Vacío: _Nakigoe Naita (Lamento Nocturno)_

En ese momento, una gran esfera de color violáceo oscuro apareció en el mismo lugar en donde el Maestro estaba, y un segundo después con un chasquido, la esfera desapareció, y en el lugar en donde había estado el trozo de tierra, las plantas y las rocas que lo ocupaban habían simplemente desaparecido.

El Maestro había aparecido colgado con uno de sus flácidos brazos sujetándolo a un árbol, mientras observaba sorprendido el destrozo que había causado la técnica del albino.

-¡Fíjate en eso!- rió descaradamente.- Por poco y la palmo.

Satou lo observó un poco sorprendido y suspicaz. Hasta ahora nadie había podido esquivar una de sus técnicas más poderosas, debido a lo rápida y letal que era. Siguió observando al Maestro, viendo cómo éste se soltaba del árbol, caía pesadamente al suelo y se levantaba limpiándose los gránulos de polvo y la paja que le habían quedado en el traje.

-Aunque debo decir que ese tipo de habilidades deberían ser usadas sólo en caso de un contratiempo.- dijo aún sacudiéndose.

Y en ese momento, Satou se lanzó contra él lanzando estocadas contra la figura del anciano, que los esquivaba muy fácilmente, mientras el albino intentaba por todos los medios darle, pues por lo que veía, tan sólo un golpe en el frágil cuerpo del anciano podría terminar con la vida de éste.

Satou paró con el ataque, y decidió escapar. En ese momento, ya se había percatado de que su oponente era lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlo y apoderarse de su katana, por lo que debía decirle a Solozo, pues La Mano Izquierda de Dios podía exterminar a cualquier oponente.

Sin embargo, el Maestro no podía permitir que la organización se diera cuenta de su presencia, pues eso estropearía sus planes. Levanto su mano, arrugada y oscura, como quemada, y desplazándose a una velocidad increíble logró tomar al albino por la parte trasera de su cabeza, y cuando éste se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

El efecto de la técnica aplicada por el Maestro era aterrador. El muchacho batía los brazos en un desesperado intento por zafarse de las garras del anciano, que poco a poco estaba transmitiendo su energía a través del cuero cabelludo del chico, y llegando hasta su mente, de la cual se iba apoderando poco a poco. Hasta que al final, la larga túnica que vestía el maestro cayó al suelo, puesto que la persona que la traía puesta había desaparecido y el joven empezaba golpearse contra los árboles en un intento por zafar de la técnica de posesión a la que estaba sometido. En un momento dado, intentó acabar con su vida tomando la katana, desesperado por no traicionar a su familia, pero simplemente su oponente era de otro nivel.

El silencio cayó sobre aquel claro del bosque, mientras él joven se levantaba, ya tranquilo, y mostraba su rostro nuevamente, en el cuál, el brillo característico de los ojos de Hitsugaya Satou había desaparecido por completo para ser ocupado por un brillo extraño, frío y maligno, que sonreía tomando la _Kara Ragnarok_.

La blandió frente a sí mismo por unos instantes, mientras evaluaba las potencialidades de su nueva arma. No era tan extraordinaria como lo había sido la _Reiji Ragnarok _ de Ayame, pero sabía que podía servirle. Por el momento, era necesario recopilar toda la información posible acerca de Templegard con el nuevo disfraz que había conseguido, puesto que ahora el cuerpo de Hitsugaya Satou le pertenecía.

Rebuscó entre la túnica que había quedado olvidada a sus espaldas y consiguió la pequeña esfera, aún llena de ese humo de color rojo vivo. La guardó dentro de sus ropas y volvió sobre sus pasos para entrar de nuevo al escondite de la organización.

A muchos kilómetros de ahí, Naruto recién lograba despertar luego de la noche tan pesada del día anterior. Había tenido una larga discusión con Sasuke y Neji acerca de los planes que tomarían ahora que la venida de la batalla en contra de los miembros de Templegard estaba cerca. Naruto mismo había sugerido responder a la violencia con la violencia, pues sabía, o al menos eso era lo que la intuición le decía cada vez que esgrimía la _Reiji Ragnarok_, que no iba a poder cambiar para nada la perspectiva de vida que tenían los miembros de la organización, pues las katanas vibraban con furia cuando alguna de sus compañeras estaba siendo atacada, cómo lo notó cuando Sasuke entrenaba con Neji. Sabía que los integrantes de la organización llegarían a tomar vidas, y no a negociar. Por lo que organizó un régimen de entrenamiento en el cual los tres se encargaron de entrenar a las chicas para una eventualidad, debido a que era muy posible que corriesen el riesgo pronto de verse envueltas en una lucha debido a su relación cercana con los dos presuntos responsables de las muertes de los miembros de la organización.

Sasuke, por su parte, sabía que no tenía nada que ver con la batalla que se aproximaba, sin embargo, tenía un fuerte sentimiento de culpa que lo obligaba moralmente a ayudar a los demás en dicho enfrentamiento. Su relación con Sakura, iniciada hace tan sólo 1 día lo ponía tranquilo respecto a su situación en cuanto a sentimientos, pero sabía que la lucha iba a ser a muerte, y debido a que Sakura era la mejor amiga de Naruto, empezaba a sospechar que los miembros de la organización no tardarían en ir a por ella. Con estos pensamientos en la cabeza había aceptado totalmente el plan de entrenamiento impuesto por los nuevos guardianes, para fortalecer sus aptitudes en el campo de batalla.

Y Neji, obviamente, al ser uno de los implicados en dicha pelea, fomentó el plan y le pidió a Naruto que protegiese a Hinata a costa de su vida.

Él sólo respondió que perdiera cuidado, pues jamás la entregaría a nadie, y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para protegerla. Neji quedó más tranquilo después de escuchar estas palabras, y se despidió de los demás, convirtiendo nuevamente su katana a su forma de kunai.

Y así, quedó acordado todo este plan de actividades, por lo que debía empezarlo ese mismo día para no tener problemas en cuanto al tiempo, que parecía que le iba a quedar corto. Se levantó de la cama, con el sol entrando por la ventana, tomó una ducha de agua fría para que se le quitase el sueño rápidamente y se vistió lo mejor que pudo para dirigirse hacia la mansión de su novia.

Mientras, Sasuke se había levantado hacía unas horas, mientras practicaba sus técnicas de combate en un salón de la mansión Uchiha que el paso del tiempo había conservado sin destruir.

Sakura iría temprano hacia ese lugar, por lo que no debía preocuparse del desayuno. Y tal como lo había pensado, la chica peli rosada se apareció en la casa unas horas después preparada para cocinarle, y ayudarlo con su entrenamiento.

Mientras, Naruto llegó a la mansión Hyugga sin sobresaltos, en donde fue recibido por una sonriente Hinata que se había preparado especialmente para la ocasión, poniéndose ropa ligera para entrenar. Sin embargo, esa ligereza de ropa hizo que Naruto se sintiese un poco intimidado, puesto que nunca había visto a su novia usar ese tipo de ropa y la verdad era que se veía extremadamente bonita.

Te ves… bien- le dijo él, sonrojado.

¡Gracias!- respondió ella feliz, y le tendió la mano cuando él le ofreció la suya.

¿No te olvidas de nada, verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar tomada de la mano por Naruto por la aldea, rumbo al punto de encuentro con Sasuke, Sakura y Neji para el entrenamiento.

Era la primera vez que exponían su relación en público, y Hinata se dio cuenta de que la gente los miraba al pasar y algunas personas se ponían a cuchichear, debido a que Naruto era considerado casi como un delincuente juvenil y una amenaza para la aldea, y ahora verlo así, tan campante y de novio con la heredera de uno de los clanes más importantes, era toda una sorpresa para estas personas. Sin embargo, a pesar de que sabía que la mayoría de comentarios no iban a ser nada positivos, se obligó a si misma a pensar solamente en la dicha que sentía por haber logrado al fin ser la novia de su rubio hiperactivo.

Al parecer, Naruto también pensaba lo mismo, pues continuamente la besaba y la abrazaba, reafirmando su derecho como novio, y riéndose de las miradas escandalizadas que les brindaban algunas viejas que volvían del mercado. Nunca se había sentido de ésta manera, y el poder disfrutarlo a cada momento le hacía sentirse en la cima del mundo.

Y en ese momento, por el simple hecho de exhibición, hizo que la _Reiji Ragnarok _volviera a su forma de katana, y la pasó por su espalda, quedando toda la gente asombrada, debido a que la katana tenía muchos adornos en la funda, muchos de ellos, muy costosos.

A Hinata le sorprendió este comportamiento por parte de él, debido a que sintió una ligera molestia al ser comparada con el arma, o al menos así lo entendió ella, por lo que súbitamente paró, dispuesta a encararle sobre cómo se sentía:

Naruto- le dijo- ¿No te parece que es demasiado?

¿Demasiado qué?- preguntó él sorprendido.

Estás comportándote como un niño con un juguete nuevo, y me estás haciendo sentir como tal.

¿En qué forma?- preguntó él, aún extrañado.

¿No te das cuenta?- dijo ella, enfadándose, y quitando la mano de él de su cintura- Me estás haciendo sentir que valgo tanto como esa ridiculez- dijo señalando la katana.

Espera, espera- le respondió él- ¿En qué momento he dicho yo eso?

Nunca- le contestó ella- pero me estás haciendo sentir así.

Y entonces el muchacho cayó en la cuenta. Hizo que la katana volviese a su forma de kunai de manera inmediata, e intentó razonar con la chica.

Esto…- dijo él, rascándose la cabeza- Lo siento…-dijo tanteando.

Ella siguió mirando hacia otro lado, e incluso, empezó a avanzar. Él la siguió, hablándole.

Hinata- le dijo- Por favor…

Ella seguía molesta, y entonces Naruto pensó rápidamente. Se puso delante y ella, que venía mirando al piso, no se dio cuenta hasta muy tarde, en el momento que levantaba la cabeza, la de Naruto iba rumbo a la de ella y le robó un beso en los labios. Ella se sonrojó al haber caído en una trampa tan tonta, y porque, a pesar de estar enfadada con él, le había gustado que la besase de esa manera.

Por favor- le dijo, acariciándole la mejilla y sonriendo con ojos de cordero degollado.

Te perdonaré si me compras un helado- le dijo ella sonriendo.

Cuantos quieras- respondió él.

Y siguieron avanzando tomados de la mano.


	24. Entrenamiento

_Naruto Kaiten_

_La Saga del Maestro_

**Entrenamiento**

El escondite de la Organización estaba bastante silencioso. Quizá fuera por que la mayoría de los miembros estaba descansando en sus habitaciones preparándose y meditando acerca de la batalla que se acercaba en contra de los asesinos de la Aldea de la Hoja.

Kira, el guardián del Fuego, estaba dando vueltas en su cuarto nerviosamente, mientras se sobaba las manos con frenesí. No entendía el porqué Solozo había dicho que tenían que esperar hasta diez días para enfrentar a dichos hombres. Él quería ir hacia la aldea de una buena vez, y matar al tipo que se había atrevido a asesinar a un amigo que consideraba como su hermano. Acorde al elemento que mejor manejaba, su personalidad era así, explosiva, impulsiva, rápida y fogosa. Así como el color de su cabello, rojo fuego peinado en puntas, ofreciéndole el aspecto de un león. Quería acción ya, y su arma le secundaba en esto, pues sentiría que no calmaría su angustia hasta ir y pelear en aquella villa que no había pisado en su vida. Él había nacido en la villa de la nube, de donde fue desterrado por haber incendiado los campos de una industria azucarera que se caracterizaba por su explotador dueño, al que él también había asesinado durante la confusión del incendio. Todos estos recuerdos solo hacían que la sangre le hirviera más, y pronto se vio a sí mismo dando estocadas al aire, mientras el fuego se generaba esporádicamente a su alrededor, y la espada danzaba como una salamandra frente a una fogata.

En ese momento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-¿Es que no saben tocar en este sitio?- dijo mirando a aquel que lo había interrumpido.

-Hola, Kira- le dijo el hombre en la puerta, mientras apoyaba su katana color de la nieve en el muro de la habitación.

- Qué raro, Hitsugaya- le dijo él, mirándolo suspicaz.- Hace mucho tiempo que no entablas conversación con nadie.

Satou suspiró.

-Bueno, la verdad es que estaba muy aburrido en mi habitación cuando escuché unos ruidos que venían de aquí, así que entré.- miró la katana que Kira aún tenía en la mano- Parece que te estás divirtiendo mucho más que yo.

- ¿Crees que es una diversión?- le miró Kira, fastidiado.

- ¿Y entonces qué es?- dijo Satou sonriendo- ¿Puedo saberlo?

Kira clavó con furia la hoja de la _Kaji Ragnarok _en la pared.

-No sabes lo impotente que me siento- le respondió el pelirrojo- ¿Por qué Padre no permite que vayamos ahora mismo a terminar con esos perros de la Hoja?

-Quizá es por protección a nosotros mismos, ¿no lo has pensado? Esos tipos derrotaron a Sao y Kotomi.

-Fue una casualidad. Kotomi y Sao siempre fueron demasiado amables con sus enemigos, seguro que los atacaron por la espalda.

-Es una posibilidad- respondió el albino- Pero si te sientes así…-

El Maestro movía sus piezas con astucia, quebrando poco a poco la protección de Kira respecto a las reglas de la Organización.

-Padre nunca nos ha negado el derecho de salir- le dijo Satou, mirándolo con malicia- Además, la Aldea de la Hoja está a menos de una noche de camino, podrías estar ahí en unas 5 horas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada- dijo el albino, mostrándose indiferente.- ¿Pero que crees que diría Padre si regresas triunfante y le has ahorrado todo ese trabajo? Podrían incluso homenajearte, Kira.

-¿Me estás diciendo que vaya y los derrote ya mismo?

-Sólo haz lo que tu corazón te diga que hagas.- le dijo, sonriendo.- Yo puedo darte una coartada frente a los demás, si lo crees conveniente.

-Gracias, Satou- le dijo él, mientras cogía una mochila y empezaba a meter algunas cosas.

-De nada- le respondió el Maestro, mientras pensaba "Uno menos, incluso hasta dos".

Kira siguió acomodando sus cosas con rapidez, pues quería salir lo más rápido posible del lugar para poder enfrentarse a Naruto y Neji. Una vez que terminó de arreglar la mochila, se puso la _Kaji Ragnarok _al cinto, y salió de la habitación, rumbo a una que quedaba cerca de ella.

Una vez frente a la puerta, tocó tres veces.

Una muchacha rubia abrió la puerta, y al verlo, sonrió.

-Kira- le dijo.

El pelirrojo entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Camino hasta la chica, y tomando el rostro de ella la besó en los labios. Ella se presionó contra él, disfrutando de la sensación de su calor y el beso del chico.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella, divertida, mirándolo con picardía- Hoy no es sábado en la noche.

-Mizore- le dijo él con el rostro serio- He venido a despedirme.

El rostro de la chica cambió de manera radical. Ahora mostraba una expresión de sorpresa, extrañeza y dolor, todas juntas.

-¿Por qué?

-Me voy a la aldea de la Hoja- respondió él- No puedo quedarme sentado aquí esperando sin hacer nada.

-Pero Padre dijo que iríamos pronto.

-Diez días es demasiado tiempo—respondió el pelirrojo- En ese tiempo, ellos podrían no estar ya en la aldea de la Hoja.

-Pero los podemos rastrear usando las Ragnarok- contestó Mizore, tomando el mango de la suya en su cinto.

- ¿Pero cuanto tomaría encontrarlos? Sabes bien lo rápido que puede huir un ninja.

-Pero, Kira- le dijo ella.

- No, Mizore- respondió él- Como te dije, venía a despedirme.- Tomó la mochila, se la puso al hombro, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero en ese momento se detuvo al sentir una cálida mano que tomaba la suya. Volteó a ver a la chica, y ella le sonreía.

-No te irás solo- le dijo con determinación- Al menos yo te acompañaré.

-No quiero que te arriesgues- le respondió él.- Va a ser peligroso.

- Soy la Guardiana del Agua de la Caja de Pandora- le respondió ella- Creo que puedo manejarlo.

-Entonces no se hable más- le respondió él sonriendo- Vámonos.

Unos minutos después, ya estaban fuera de la montaña y empezaban a dirigirse hacia el oeste, rumbo a la villa de la Hoja. En la entrada de la montaña, un albino observaba como la pareja se iba, y sonriendo para sí mismo, volvió a entrar al refugio.

Mientras, en la aldea de la Hoja, Naruto y Hinata habían llegado al lugar de entrenamiento designado por Sasuke y Neji, en donde encontraron a estos dos esperándolos, acompañados de Sakura.

-¡Os!- los saludó el rubio, mientras los demás volteaban a verlos.

Se saludaron mutuamente y procedieron a sentarse en la hierba, mientras Neji, apoyado en una árbol esperó a que los demás se sentasen y al final él mismo se sentó y se dispuso a hablar.

Pero en el momento justo en el que iba a empezar con su discurso, varios ninjas aparecieron junto a ellos, aunque Naruto no sintió peligro alguno en ellos, y el genjutsu que cubría a Sasuke seguía activo, por lo que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Lee, Chouji, Ino, Kiba y Shikamaru aparecieron de la nada en medio de la reunión, sonriendo a todos.

-Hola, muchachos- dijo Naruto.

..Los vimos hace un rato pasar por la aldea, y queríamos averiguar que se tienen entre manos, así que venimos a espiarlos- dijo confiado Shikamaru.

-Y nos arrastró con él-dijeron los demás.

- Por favor, Neji, prosigue- dijo Shikamaru, que se había sentado al lado de Naruto, entre él y el invisible Sasuke.

- Es de muy mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Shikamaru Nara- le dijo Neji.

-Así es- dijo Naruto.- Sólo puedo decirles que es un problema algo grave- dijo poniéndose serio- Pero no quiero involucrar a nadie más de la aldea en esto.

Y entonces Shikamaru se levantó, se dirigió hacia él e hizo algo que nadie le había hecho en mucho tiempo. Le despeinó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- le dijo.- Aunque no lo creas, es nuestra aldea también, y nosotros somos tus amigos. Más aún si es algo grave.

-Me intimidas, Shikamaru- le dijo, y éste sonrió, volviéndose a parar.- Es algo muy peligroso-siguió. Los demás lo miraron.- Si en verdad quieren oír la historia, tendrán primero que enterarse que hay una persona además de nosotros aquí.

-¿Quién?

-Alguien muy conocido por nosotros.- Y entonces Naruto activó su Sharingan haciéndolo girar, mientras todos se tomaban la cabeza y empezaban a distinguir a alguien más en el lugar. Cuando el dolor terminó, y Naruto desactivó su arma, la presencia de Uchiha Sasuke era visible para todos.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la revelación.

-¿Desde cuándo está en la aldea?

-Desde ayer- contestó él.- Volví a la aldea ayer, y me estoy quedando en mi casa gracias al genjutsu que Naruto y yo hemos usado en toda la aldea.

-¡Sasuke!-dijo Ino- lanzándose sobre él, mientras formaba en su cara una sonrisa pícara.

-Tranquila Ino- dijo Naruto- O su novia se pondrá celosa.-Dijo viendo a Sakura y cómo se formaba un aura extraña detrás de ella, que le hacía sentir la necesidad de huir de ese lugar.

-Bueno, creo que estábamos hablando de otra cosa- dijo Shikamaru, cuando Sakura e Ino empezaron a pelearse.

-Sí-dijo Naruto- creo que Neji iba a dirigirnos unas palabras.

-En fin-dijo el aludido- Digamos todo de frente, hay mucho por hacer y muy poco tiempo-dijo observando como Sasuke intentaba sin éxito separar a ambas chicas.

-¡YA BASTA!- dijo Shikamaru, usando su genjutsu de control de sombras haciendo que ambas chicas quedaran inmovilizadas mientras Sasuke estaba entre ellas con algunos moretones en la cara.

-Y bien-continuó Neji- Nuestro enemigo es muy especial- hablando en voz alta- verán, todos están armados con un arma como ésta- y depositó a la _Raiki Ragnarok_ en medio del círculo que habían formado todos.- Estas espadas tienen poderes especiales y excepcionales de control sobre los elementos que no he experimentado antes. Mis habilidades para controlar el rayo se han incrementado casi en un 1000% desde que soy su poseedor. Así que saquen su cuenta de cuán poderoso es el enemigo al que nos enfrentamos. Además, junto a Naruto descubrimos que estas armas albergan bestias en su interior, que no conocemos por fábula o leyenda alguna. Son muy peligrosas, y el mismo Naruto combatió contra una de ellas, y por lo que he escuchado era muy poderosa. Si no fuera por el Sharingan que ahora porta, dudo que hubiese podido ganar la batalla. ¿No es así?

- Sí-contestó el rubio- Es por eso que pensamos que lo más sano, es que entrenemos por turnos, en los que ustedes se enfrentarán contra Neji o contra mí, que somos los que poseemos las armas, para que se den una idea de la fuerza del enemigo y puedan idear un contraataque efectivo. Hinata y Sakura ya han experimentado el poder de las espadas y tienen sus contraataques listos, por lo que pueden observar como ellas se enfrentan a nosotros y a partir de ahí ideen su contraataque.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí sentados?- dijo- Esas cosas no se aprenden con teoría, es demasiado problemático si no tenemos práctica.

Naruto y los demás se levantaron y enrumbaron al lugar designado para el entrenamiento, a orillas del lago en dónde Neji había luchado y derrotado a Kotomi.

Muy cerca de allí, Kira y Mizore ya habían despachado a los guardias de la entrada y habían conseguido ingresar a la aldea.

Siento el aura dela _Reiji Ragnarok_ en esa dirección- dijo Mizore señalando el templo, muy cerca del lago.

-Dirijámonos allá.

Ambos usaron su máxima velocidad para llegar al lugar. A esas alturas, el entrenamiento había terminado, y la mayoría se había retirado del lugar, e incluso Hinata había tenido que irse antes por presión de Neji. En el lugar sólo quedaban Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, ésta última, bastante cansada después del exigente entrenamiento al que se sometió.

-Creo que nos veremos mañana- le dijo Naruto.

-Sí-dijo Sasuke, cargando a Sakura en ambos brazos, que ronroneó a su contacto. Y en ese momento, un torbellino de fuego apareció en el lugar, calcinando el árbol que estaba frente a ambos. Una sombra caminaba entre las llamas, vestida con una capa y capucha negras, mientras en una de sus manos portaba el origen del fuego.

Se adelantó hacia ellos, en donde Naruto se había puesto en frente de sus dos amigos, con la katana desenvainada lista para la pelea.

Se quitó la capucha, y presentó su cabello rojo como el fuego.

-Soy el guardián del fuego, Sanzenin Kira- dijo al verlos.- ¿Quién es el portador de la _Reiji Ragnarok_?- y observó la katana desenvainada en la mano de Naruto- ¿Tú?- dijo sorprendido- Eres sólo un niño.

Pero se lanzó contra Naruto, que no llegó a sentir si quiera el roce del viento, pues Sasuke uso su sable para detener el ataque.

-¡Sasuke!- dijo Naruto- Yo lucharé contra él…

-¡No!- dijo Sasuke- Llévate a Sakura lejos de aquí. Si se despierta dile que estaré bien.

-Pero…

-¡Ahora!- y lanzó un ataque con su sable, que hizo que Kira retrocediera y saltara hacia la rama de un árbol cercano.

Naruto usó esta distracción para desaparecer del lugar.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes? Tarde o temprano lo encontraré y le haré lo mismo que a ti.

-Ya veremos- contestó Sasuke, activando su Sharingan.

Puso su sable en modo de pelea.

-Ahora, tú eres _mío._


End file.
